My Trauma
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Masalah ini semakin membuat Naruto gila. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia bercerita pada Hinata tentang keputusannya ini. Namun biarkanlah penderitaan ini ia rasakan sendiri/Adilkah bagi Naruto dan Hinata? Dendam karena kebodohan Neji tentang cinta masa lalu? Sedikit demi sedikit kenyataan sudah terbongkar. Mereka sudah sadar siapa yang salah/BadSummary/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By BellaYosintaL

**Warning:** AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran Abal, Gajje

M Kata-kata kasar, Lemon.. Nextime.

.

.

**My Trauma**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Buagh.. Bukk..**

"Akh.. Ugh.."

Suara pukulan dan erangan memenuhi gang gelap itu, yang diisi empat orang disana. Dua diantara sibuk memukuli pemuda berusia 13tahun dibawah mereka. Sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya bersandar pada tembok, memejamkan mata seperti menikmati setiap erangan kesakitan pemuda yang sedang dipukuli tersebut.

Darah mengucur pada setiap wajah dan tubuhnya, biru lebam mewarnai kulit tan itu. Sungguh, pemandangan tragis bagi pemuda yang baru berumur 13 tahun. Dipukuli tanpa belas kasihan dari seniornya itu yang masih setia tuk memberikan warna biru dan merah disekujur tubuhnya, mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang teramat.

Keadaan sepi mendukung berlangsungnya kegiatan itu, tak ada seorang pun lewat tuk menolong pemuda malang tersebut. Gelap dan hanya ada ke empat orang itu.

"Cukup." Gumaman pemuda yang tadi bersandar menghentikan kegiatan kedua pemuda lainnya. Mata itu, yang menyorotkan kebencian menatap iris mata dibawahnya. Menyeringai, tangan itupun mengangkat sedikit tubuh yang telah babak belur. "Kau tahukan? Inilah rasanya jika kau berani melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan. Tuan muda.."

Sekali lagi, seringan itu terkembang. Dan matanya. Iris mata terakhir yang dia lihat setelah kesakitan lebih dia rasakan dari yang tadi. Mata yang tak akan pernah pemuda itu lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah melupakan hal ini seumur hidup.

"Narutoo.. Bangun.. Sore-sore tidur, hari ini kita kan sudah ada janji"

"Aku gak ikut.." Teriakan sang ibu pun tak pernah ia dengarkan dan lebih memilih untuk kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Sudah berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sebelum tarikan membangunkannya. Mengangkat kepala, menatap violet ibunya. "Apa sih bu?. Aku kan sudah bulang tidak ikut.."

"Ikut? Atau uang jajanmu berhenti dari sekarang juga"

Tanpa ulangan kalimat ibu pemuda bernama Naruto itu, ia segera mengobrak abrik isi lemari besarnya. Mencari setelan baju yang mungkin sedikit pantas untuk pertemuan yang entah formal atau tidak itu. Yang penting pakai baju bukan?

Sambil mencari-cari baju yang masih ditunggu ibunya-Kushina, Naruto berpikir. Untuk apa dia dipaksa ikut? Sepenting itu kah pertemuannya? Atau pertemuan itu berhubungan dengannya? Persetan. Sungguh kalau boleh dia ingin memukul orang yang berani membuat acara pertemuan yang mengikut sertakan dirinya, mengganggu acara tidur tenangnya saja.

"Sudah?." Tanya Kushina bersedekap memandang style anaknya yang lumayan dibilang tampan ini. Jas hitam yang tidak dikancing, kemeja biru tua, celana hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Bisa dibilang penampilannya sungguh sangat acak-acakan, tapi itulah specialnya seorang Naruto.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin menjawab 'belum'." Bergumam dan mendengus kesal, Naruto berjalan mengikuti ibunya yang dibalut long dress berwarna merah senada dengan rambutnya yang disanggul keatas. Menampakan sosok wanita yang sangat Naruto sayangi ini terlihat cantik.

Tidak heran kenapa ayahnya mau denga wanita didepannya walau galak. Dengan dandanan sederhana, pancaran kecantikannya tidak kalah dengan model-model di televisi.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali Naruto menguap di dalam mobil yang disupiri pria yang ia panggil ayah. Membuat Kushina risih dan melemparinya dengan tissue, tidak lupa omelan keluar dari bibir berlipstik pink pudarnya.

"Jangan sampai nanti disana kau bersikap seperti itu ya,"

"Aa." Tetap hanya gumaman saja yang menjadi jawaban Naruto setiap kata ibunya.

Minato menahan tawa melihat anak semata wayangnya, ingat dulu juga dia pernah seperti Naruto yang malasnya mirip dengan Minato.

Kenapa keluarga Namikaze ini memilih untuk membawa mobil sendiri dibanding menyuruh supir untuk mengantar ke acara mereka? Jawabannya adalah karena memang Minato dasarnya suka membawa mobil sendiri dan itu lebih baik. Dari pada ia harus menahan cara mengendarai supirnya yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan keinginnannya. Dan masih banyak alasan pribadi yang Minato punya. Sangat sederhana bukan untuk keluarga kaya tingkat negara ini? Itulah keluarga Namikaze.

30 menit sudah mereka lewati dalam perjalanan ini. Akhirnya do'a Naruto untuk cepat-cepat sampai terkabul juga.

Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil pada pelayan untuk diparkirkan. Keluarga Namikaze itupun memasuki gedung hotel yang di lantai atas terdapat restoran. Disanalah orang yang akan mereka temui menunggu.

"Dimana mereka, bu?," Tanya Naruto diperjalanan mereka mencari orang janjian mereka.

"Itu," Telunjuk Kushina mengarah pada meja yang hanya berisi dua orang. Mata sapphier Naruto pun mengikuti dan setelahnya mata itu membulat. Tidak salahkah ia dengan penglihatannya?. "Ayo."

Bisa dirasakan tubuhnya mendadak melemas, pasrah dengan tarikan ibunya menyusul ayahnya yang sudah mendahului mereka. Duduk dimeja itu dengan posisi Kushina ditengah dan Naruto disamping gadis yang mungkin anak dari pria samping Minato.

Duduk Naruto tampak gelisah, tak tenang dan rasanya ia ingin cepat pergi. Tidak tahan dengan keadan sekarang ia pun ijin untuk ke toilet. Menenangkan diri sejenak. Menghiraukan panggilan ibunya yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak tenang seperti ini? Gelisah. Keringat dingin pun mengalir di dahinya. Padahal 'dia' bukan orang itu, tapi matanya.

"Kuso!," Menjedukan jidat ke tembok Naruto mengumpat dalam bilik kamar mandi. Tidak peduli dengan tempatnya sekarang.

Setelah mencuci muka ia kembali menuju meja tadi, tidak memperdulikan rasa kegelisahannya. Dan tepat ia baru saja menempatkan tubuhnya kekursi, Kushina langsung bertanya mengapa dia tadi buru-buru pergi.

"Gomen kaa-san."

"Yakin kau tak apa? Kau pucat," Tangan Kushina terulur untuk menyentuh wajah anaknya yang seidikit basah karena keringat dan air tadi sebelum tangan tan menghentikan.

"Daijoubu ka, mungkin kebiasaan buruk. Hehehe.." Kushina tahu betul bagaimana watak anak tujuh belasannya itu. Senyum lebar itu sedikit ada paksaan disana. Yakinkah ia kalau ia tak apa?

"Ne.. Naruto, kenalkan. Ini putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga." Jelas Minato pada anak duplikatnya. Yang di tanggapi dengan dua anggukan untuk gadis indigo dan ayahnya itu.

"Kalian satu sekolah kan? Di Konoha Gakuen?." Tanya Kushina. Anggukan gadis yang menurut Kushina dan Minato manis ini menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau kenapa?," Berbisik, Kushina menoleh pada anaknya yang menunduk. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa anaknya berubah muram. Ya ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah muram dari awal. Tapi ini terlihat berbeda.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu.. Tenang saja."

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga, yoroshikune." Gadis bersurai indigo disebelah Naruto menunduk memberi salam.

Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto mendengus menahan tawa. Tingkah gadis didepannya itu terlihat sangat lucu, dengan kegugupan yang tidak wajar bagi Naruto. Kenapa harus gugup?

Ketika kepala gadis bernama Hinata terangkat, menampakan iris amesthynya, tubuh Naruto kembali menegang.

Sapphiernya menunduk, menatap tangannya yang bergetar. Keringat dingin pun keluar lagi. Ketakutan itu datang kembali, setelah 4 tahun berlalu.

"Emm.. Gomen, daijoubu? Kau tampak tak sehat Naruto-kun?" Suara sapaan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan singkat Naruto.

"Aa.. Iie, aku tak apa.." Ungkapnya tersenyum, yang dibalas dengan senyum pula oleh Hinata. Naruto berpikir, kenapa manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan disini terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan dia seakan dia akan mati saja. Oh hell.

Tunggu, Naruto barus sadar. Hyuuga? Hyuuga Hi..Nata? Gadis itu. Bukannya dia. Kepala Naruto terangkat, menatap gadis disampingnya.

Tentu, mata semua keluarga Hyuuga sama. Dan pasti kalau mata Hinata juga sama dengan 'dia'. Tidak salah lagi. 'Dia' lah orangnya.

"Baiklah.. Tujuan kami kemari sudah jelaskan, Hiashi-san?," Tanya Minato yang dijawab anggukan oleh pria bernama Hiashi. "Perjodohan.."

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Apa kata ayahnya itu? Perjodohan? Maksudnya?

"Ya, Naruto akan dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Ini demi berlangsungnya hubungan kerja antara Namikaze dan Hyuuga, bukan?,"

"Jadi bagaimana?."

Seterusnya Naruto tak ingin mendengarkan obrolan itu. Ia hanya diam memainkan makanan yang sudah terhidang didepannya. Yang ada hanya suara Minato dan Hiashi sedang merencanakan hal yang tak ingin Naruto ketahui, diselingi suara Kushina yang ikut berbicara memberikan pendapat.

1 jam yang panjang bagi Naruto yang notabene nya seseorang yang hyperaktife, harus berdiam diri tanpa sedikitpun adanya obrolan dengan orang tuanya maupun gadis bernama Hinata.

"Nah bagaimana kalau sebagai ikatan, kalian memakai ini?," Tawar Minato memecahkan diaman Naruto.

"Hah?," Cengo Naruto menarik ujung salah satu alisnya.

"Pakaikan ini ke Hinata dan kau akan memakainya juga." Jelas Minato lagi tersenyum. Menyodorkan kotak beludru merah yang berisi dua cicin berukuran beda, dengan batu berlian berwarna biru dan ungu yang berdampingan ditengahnya. Batu permata yang mirip dengan warna mata Naruto dan Hinata.

Tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi, Naruto menyambar salah satu cincin yang masih menancap di beludru merah di depannya yang paling kecil. Memasangkannya ke jari manis Hinata. Dan Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Nah dengan ini, kalian resmi bertunangan."

Walau otaknya pas-pasan, tentu ia tahu maksud dari pertukaran cicin ini. Tanpa penjelesan sekalipun. Ia sudah resmi bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Hinata ini.

Entah mengapa, hatinya sedikit tak menyukai pertunangannya. Tentu saja. Semua ini karena trauma setannya.

Pagi pun tiba, asal Naruto memasang dasi ke sela kemeja putih Konoha Gakuen. Seperti biasa, ia bersiap menuju sekolahnya menimba ilmu yang sama sekali tak pernah masuk ke otaknya sedikit pun.

Setelah bersiap, sarapan, pamit pada ayah dan ibunya, Naruto melesat menuju sekolahnya menaiki mobil Ferrari Enzonya yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun yang ke 17, 3 bulan yang lalu.

**Ckiitt..**

Baru 1km mobilnya melaju tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja, Naruto hampir atau sudah menabrak seseorang. Berterima kasih lah engkau korban tabrakan Naruto, Kushina mengajarkan putranya ini untuk menjadi gentleman.

Segera saja ia turun dari mobil, menilik ke depan mobil. Melihat keadaan korban tabraknya yang nampak baik-baik saja tapi terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau tau apa?," Tanya Naruto, orang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan yang pertama kali Naruto lihat adalah iris mata amesthy yang menjadi hal ketakutan dikehidupannya.

Tanpa kendali, tubuhnya mundur sampai terjatuh. Keringat dingin lagi-lagi keluar.

Gadis yang ternyata tunangannya itu mendekati Naruto, menghiraukan rasa sakit di lutut dan tangan. "Kau kenapa?,"

Tangan yang ingin menyentuh wajah tan itu tertepis karena ulah pemuda beriris saphier.

"Kau terluka, ayo bersama saja kesekolahnya. Aku tak ingin ibuku tahu kalau aku menabrak tunangan ku sendiri dan meninggalkannya." Masih menunduk Naruto melangkah ke mobilnya, Hinata yang ingin bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa segera ia urungkan.

Mungkin putre tunggal Namikaze ini tidak ingin berbicara banyak. Tapi sungguh di pertemuan awal mereka, Hinata entah mengapa merasa nyaman jika disamping pemuda yang baginya dingin itu. Tapi ia tahu bagaimana Naruto yang sebenarnya karena dia satu sekolah. Tapi tak pernah satu kelas. Mungkin Naruto tak mengenalnya, walau mereka satu kelas sekalipun. Hinata memang cenderung berdiam diri.

Mengikuti Naruto, Hinata melangkah menuju bangku penumpang samping supir. Sedikit canggung karena ini pertama kalinya ia menaiki mobil yang bukan dari kalangan keluarganya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun, gara-ga.."

"Bukan salahmu." Ujar Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, memainkan jarinya menahan gugup dan sedikit takut.

Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Sesampainya di halaman Konoha Gakuen ia langsung turun menuju gedung sekolah tanpa menengok kebelakang untuk sekedar melirik Hinata yang tertatih karena kesakitan dibagian pergelangan dan sikutnya karena gesekan dengan mobil Naruto dan jalan beraspal.

"Ch-chotto.. Naruto-kun,"

Terotomatis Naruto yang terpanggil menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. "Ayo. Keruang UKS."

Hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto dibelakang menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Seusainya membersihkan luka dan mengobatinya dengan dibantu seorang perawat ruang kesehatan-Shizune. Hinata segera berlari ke kelasnya yang akan dimulai 5 menit lagi, dan ia tak ingin tertinggal pelajaran pertamanya.

Dia berlari sendiri tanpa Naruto, tentu. Pemuda blonde itu sudah pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sedikit ada rasa kecewa yang menyelimutinya tanpa adanya Naruto saat dia terluka. Luka ini juga karena dia bukan? Tapi seperti tak ada rasa perhatian dan khawatir seperti hubungan tunangan pada umunya. Tak butuh pertanggung jawaban aapun, hanya pemuda itu yang Hinata inginkan. Sekarang

**Bruk**

"Aww.."

Tubuh Hinata langsung terpental kebelakang ketika sesuatu menabraknya. Jika saja dua buah tangan kekar tak menahannya, mungkin Hinata sudah terjatuh karena kurangnya keseimbangan gara-gara sakit di kakinya.

Mendongkak dan hal yang dilihat adalah mata jade milik orang yang menahannya agar tak terjatuh kelantai dan sekaligus pelaku penabrakan.

"Kau tak apa?," Terpakunya mata amesthy Hinata tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari jade yang terasa tenang itu jika ia pandang, sampai tak mendengar teguran orang pemilik mata jade itu. "Hei," Kali ini Hinat bergeming, gugup segera saja ia berdiri, melepaskan pegangan orang yang ternyata seorang lelaki berambut merah bata.

"Aa.. Go-gomene.." Membungkuk Hinata meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, menjatuhkan helaian panjang rambut indigonya.

"Aku yang menabrakmu, aku yang minta maaf." Ujar lelaki itu bernada datar tanpa emosi apapun.

Berdiri tegap dengan berani walau sedikit takut Hinata berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Saat tersadar, ternyata ia kenal dengan lelaki ini. Tentu saja.

"Sabaku-san.." Gumam Hinata menyadari lelaki yang ada didepannya ini adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Hn?." Sabaku Gaara menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya sebentar lagi pelajaran Asuma-sensei akan dimulai?." Tanya Hinata memainkan jarinya.

"Aku mau mengambil tugas Asuma-sensei, karena dia tidak datang hari ini. Lalu kau dari mana?."

"Umm.. Ruang kesehatan." Tidak mendapatkan alibi lain akhirnya Hinata jujur saja.

Wajah daerah alis Gaara yang tak beralis itu mengkerut, "Ngapain?. Kamu sakit?,"

"Tidak tidak. Hanya sedikit luka saja, sudah diobati kok.." Cepat tangan Hinata yang dilingkari jam rolex terkibas.

"Luka? Luka gara-gara apa?."

Sangat menyesal dalam hati, kenapa harus jujur dan menjelaskan kejujurannya semua. Seharusnya ia tahu dampaknya, akan terus ditanya oleh pemuda berambut dark red didepannya yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya di kelas. "Ayo aku temani ke ruang guru, Gaara-kun. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Cukup yakin dengan kata gadis Hyuuga itu, Gaara tak banyak tanya dan mengikuti tarikan tangannya menuju ruang guru.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang setiap kata dalam pembicaraan pemuda Sabaku dan gadis Hyuuga itu barusan. Dan dia mengira bahwa hubungan keduanya begitu special mengakibatkan hatinya sedikit tercubit, sakit.

Setidaknya rasa masa lalunya masih tersisa.

TBC

**A/N:**

Ini fic isengan saya.. Sela liburan dan jadilah fic gaje ini :v.

Saya harap bisa menghibur anda sekalian para pembaca. Saya gak bisa bikin kata-kata. Jadi saya cuman pengen minta kritik, saran, bahkan flame :3 dari para senior sekalian. Dari segi tulisan, gaya bahasa, typo bla bla bla. Hehehe..

Terima kasih ^^

Words: 2.173


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Yumi Murakami

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran, Abal, Gajje

M Kata-kata kasar, Lemon.. Nextime. Masih lama mungkin

**Dont Like Dont Read**

.

.

My Trauma

.

Chapter 1

"Aa.. Yaa.. Aku antar dia sampai rumah, oke?"

Hujan deras kini tanpa diundang turun ke tanah. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan reda pada waktu dekat. Setelah mendapat telepon dari ibunya yang mengamanatkan Hinata padanya, mata sapphier Naruto tampaka menyapu bagian halaman sekolah Konoha Gakuen, mencari sosok berambut indigo yang mungkin ada disekitar sini ikut menunggu hujan tiba atau jemputan seperti anak lainnya.

Tepukan pada pundaknya mengagetkanya, tubuhnya berjengit. Refleks Naruto berbalik.

"Sedang apa?." Tanya pemuda berambut reaven itu berdiri memasukan salah satu tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

"Baka! Kau mengagetkanku!" Teriak Naruto mendeathglare sahabatnya itu yang masih memasang gaya cool tetap.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya mendengus mendengar teriakan Naruto yang cukup membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana menoleh, mengalahkan suara derasan hujan. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke hanya mendengar dengungan suara Naruto saja, karena dia siap dengan headset yang menempel pada telinganya bervolume full.

Melepas kedua headset, Sasuke berdiri disamping sahabat pirangnya itu. "Kau mencari tunanganmu, eh?." Tahu saja Uchiha bungsu itu kalau Naruto mencari tunangannya, tidak heran. Mungkin ikatan mereka sebagai sahabat sedari kecil sudah menjalinnya. Dan lagi, memang mereka bersahabat. Tapi Naruto juga tahu bagaimana watak yang sebenarnya sahabatnya itu, tak mungkin sepeduli itu padanya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal cuek dan dingin ini bertanya? Tak salah?

Alis blonde Naruto bertaut. "Darimana kau tahu?."

"Kau mudah ditebak, dobe. Dia sedang bersama Sakura didalam. Tugas piket."

"Oh.." Tanggapan pendek, Naruto dan Sasuke memposisikan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

Kalau bukan karena ibunya, pasti Naruto sudah pulang dan menikmati makan siang, makan semangkuk ramen yang hangat lalu tidur. Betapa indahnya dunianya, dan itu akan terus berlanjut jika saja tak ada orang disekolah ini yang mnyandang menjadi sebutan tunangannya.

"Bangsat.."

Gumaman lirih Naruto terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke yang peka ini, untung telinganya tidak dipasang headset lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sama sekali tak menginginkan perjodohan ini? Kau tahu kan perasaanmu sendiri?." Menoleh, Sasuke mendapati Naruto sedang mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Tapi kau juga tahu kan alasanku seperti ini?."

"Hn."

10 menit berlalu tanpa obrolan lanjutan diantara mereka berdua sampai dua gadis yang mereka tunggu keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil tertawa-tawa. Dasar cewe, itulah gumaman Sasuke dan Naruto melihat itu.

"Kau.. Lama, jidat." Ujar Sasuke pada kekasihnya yang berambut bubble gum.

Tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, gadis bernama Sakura itu menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih emonya. "Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Hinata-chan."

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan blazer abu-abunya kemudian meletakannya diatas kepala. Ditariknya tangan Sakura mendekat. Berlari menuju mobil Bugatti Vyron milik Sasuke. Bertutupan kepala dengan satu blazer dan tangan yang saling bertautan ditengah rintikan hujan. Romantisnya mereka. Itulah yang menjadi fikiran setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Duluan, Naruto.. Hinata.. Hati-hati dijalan ya.." Ujar Sakura mewakili Sasuke seraya berlari bersama kekashinya.

Senyuman Hinata dan lambaian tangan Naruto menjadi jawaban mereka.

Seperginya Sasuke dan Sakura, saphier Naruto melirik arah gadis disebelahnya yang masih memasang senyuman dan lambaian.

Sedikit ada perasaan bingung dalam pikiran pemuda blonde itu, gadis lembut seperti dia kenapa harus ada rasa takut? Matanya tidak menunjukan kalau Hinata seperti 'dia'. Mungkin juga kalau Hinata tak seperti 'dia' bukan? Tapi kemungkinan kalau ada rasa benci datang tiba-tiba itu bisa saja. Mengingat siapa Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?." Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika tepukan ada tepukan dipundaknya.

"Ah ya?."

"Kau menunggu siapa?"

"Aku menunggumu," Ujar Naruto yang membuat pipi Hinata memerah. Sepeduli itunya kah tunangannya sekarang? "Tadi ibuku telephone, menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Ayo."

Perkiraan Hinata salah, ternyata itu karena Kushina-ibu Naruto. Dia kira kalau ini adalah inisiatife Naruto sendiri agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

Tapi tak apa, masih mending Naruto mau memperdulikannya, dari pada tidak sama sekali?.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju mobil Ferrari Enzo oranye pemuda pecinta ramen itu yang terpakir tak jauh dari mereka berdiri dan letaknya teduh terhindar dari guyuran hujan. Jadi mereka tak perlu hujan-hujanan.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan tak ada obrolan apapun yang diawali Naruto maupun Hinata. Dan itu membuat Naruto yang memang cerewet jengah.

"Kau anak keberapa, Hinata?." Pertanyaan aneh, tapi hanya itulah yang ada dikepala kuning itu.

"Pertama, dari 2 bersaudara," Jelas Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang menyupir mobilnya.

Melirik sekilas, melihat Hinata yang tengah menghadap ke depan. Ketika Hinata menoleh kearahnya, Naruto segera memalingkan wajah. Masih takut dengan mata itu.

"Oh begitu,"

"Tapi aku punya kakak sepupu yang sudah aku anggap kakakku sendiri. Dia sangat baik. Namanya, Neji Hyuuga."

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, matanya membelalak, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Pegangan pada dtir mobilnya bergetar, dikeratnya stir tersebut untuk mengurangi ketakutannya yang datang tiba-tiba ketika gadis disampinya menyebut nama 'dia'.

"Saat SMP dulu kami masih satu sekolah, dia yang selalu melindungi ku sampai pernah dia pernah memukuli laki-laki hanya karena dia mendekatiku.."

"Cukup," Potong Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto yang lirih tapi mengandung nada tak suka.

"Eh? Go-"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP! DIAM!" Teriak Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan benci yang teramat.

Sedikit takut dengan reaksi Naruto, menjadikannya diam seketika sampai didepan rumahnya. Tanpa satu katapun yang dikeluarkan Naruto setelah itu. Hinata sendiri takut berbicara lagi dengannya.

Hati Hinata merasa bersalah akan hal ini. Mungkin itu semua salahnya, dan dia pantas untuk dibentak Naruto. Tapi, dimana letak kesalahnnya? Apa karena pembicaraannya tentang kakak sepupunya? Memang kenapa? Salahnya apa?

Tanpa Hinata ketahui alasan yang pasti tentang mendadaknya emosi Naruto yang meledak tadi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke spring bed oranyenya. Menenggelamkan kepala kuningnya ke dalam bantal. Tanpa mengganti seragam terlebih dahulu. Menahan semua ketakutan yang dirasanya kembali.

Tapi sepertinya traumanya belum berhenti, jadilah dia bangkit dari spring bed menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Merendamkan tubuh ke bath up sampai seluruh tubuh masuk ke air, menenangkan diri dengan aturan nafas di dalam air. Naik untuk mengambil udara, masuk lagi. Dan berulang kali, sampai ada ketukan mengganggunya.

"Naruto.. Turunlah, makan malam," Bisa diperkirakan itu adalah ibunya-Namikaze Kushina.

"Iya bu.. Naru turun.." Balasnya segera naik dari bath up, mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

.

.

.

Turun untuk memenuhi panggilan ibu dan perutnya, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion milik keluarganya menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang itu sudah ada ibunya, duduk mempersiapkan piring untuknya dan tentu ayahnya yang sudah duduk di kursi paling ujung meja makan.

Tidak biasanya, ayahnya sudah pulang pada jam segini. Padahal dialah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang paling sering absen untuk makan malam karena kesibukannya dengan perusahaan ganda Namikaze-Uzumaki milik ibunya.

Violet Kushina melihat anaknya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum lalu memanggil duplikatan Minato itu untuk segera ikut makan bersama.

Mengambil tempat di depan ibunya Naruto menerima sepiring nasi, mengambil sedikit lauk yang tersedia di meja makan yang bisa menampung 50-an orang itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?." Tanya Kushina yang tengah menyupit nasi kemulutnya.

Terdiam sebentar, Naruto pun menjawab, "Baik-baik saja.."

"Maksudnya, apa kalian sudah dekat? Seperti orang bertunangan begitu? Hahh.. Aku tak sabar menunggu kalian menikah." Ujar Kushina mendongkak membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Naruto kelak

"Tidak akan ada yang namanya pernikahan sebelum Naruto lulus kuliah, dan bisa mengurus salah satu perusahaanku. Itu sudah menjadi keputusan kita bukan?," Minato yang sedari hanya diam akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Ha'i ha'i Minato-sama,"

Naruto tertawa mendengar suara ibunya ketika berbacar demikian.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?," Tanya Kushina mendeathglare anaknya yang terus tertawa ditengah makan.

Berusaha memberhentikan tawanya Naruto menjawa, "Iie." Menyumpit nasinya, Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Tidak biasanya ayah makan pagi dirumah?,"

"Aa ya.. Pekerjaan ayah sudah selesai, jadi ayah sudah bisa pulang lebih cepat. Ya sekali-kali bolehkan menghabis kan waktu dengan anak istri?." Mata saphier Minato mengerling.

Bergidik merasa ayahnya sedikit aneh, "Apa sih, yah?"

Dan selanjutnya acara makan itu berjalan seperti semula. Dalam ketenangan walau kadangan Kushina mengundang tawa suami dan anaknya. Atau menggoda suaminya. Ada saja hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat keluarganya tampak hangat.

Tetapi, dalam keceriaan keluarganya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati seorang Namikaze Naruto ini. Entah apa itu? Dan yang dia inginkan adalah mengatakannya kepada orang tuanya sekarang juga.

Jujur saja, keadaan ini sungguh membuatnya tersiksa. Harus bersama seseorang yang mengakibatkan ia mengingat kenangan buruk masa lalunya.

"Umm.. Ayah.. Ibu.." Panggilnya menarik perhatian orang tuanya.

"Ya?." Jawab Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

Sedikit gelisah Naruto melanjutkan, "Maaf.. Aku sepertinya merasa tidak cocok dengan Hinata," Tidak yakin dengan lanjutannya, ia menelan ludah untuk mengurangi kegugupan. Siap dengan omelan ibunya setelah ini. "Jadi.. Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Hinata saja ya?."

Violet dan saphier mereka membulat, kemudian saling pandang, "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membatalkan pertunangannya? Kau membencinya? Kalian bertengkar?," Seberondong pertanyaan ia lontarkan kepada anaknya demi mendapatkan kepastian tentang keputusannya itu.

Cepat Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah, menenangkan kedua orang yang disayanginya ini. "Bukan bu.. Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Hinata. Hanya saja aku merasa tak cocok dengannya."

"Kan masih ada waktu untuk pendekatan."

"Iya bu, tapi baru beberapa hari Naru sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Entah untuk kedepannya bagaimana kalau seandainya dilanjutkan? Lagipula Naru harus sekolah dulu kan?,"

"Anggap saja pacaran, pacarmu kan banyak." Timpal Kushina lagi.

"Itu kan karena Naru memang merasa cocok dengan mereka, berbeda dengan Hinata."

"Pertunangan tidak akan pernah dibatalkan, sekolah juga akan berlanjut. Tunangan tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun dalam sekolahmu. Jadi jangan buat itu sebagai alasan. Semua ini juga demi perusahaan keluarga kita. Jangan seenaknya merubah keputusan ayah, Naruto."

Seketika itu juga Naruto tidak dapat membantah perkataan ayahnya yang dari tadi hanya diam. Perusahaan, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanya? Apakah orang tuanya itu memikirkan perasaannya juga?.

"Terserah," Bangkit meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Tidak menghabiskan makanannya. "Terima kasih untuk makannya, bu" Berjalan gontai tanpa melirik tatapan ibunya.

Kushina hanya memandang punggung anaknya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang ketika berbelok. Prihatin dengan anaknya, berbagai pertanyaan melayang dalam kepala merahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang menjadi masalah Naruto itu?

"Ku rasa kau keterlaluan berbicara seperti itu, Minato-kun." Ujarnya kembali pada acara makannya dengan sedikit sedih.

Minato meletakan sendok dan garpunya, menegak air minum kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Itu sudah keputusan mutlak."

Benar juga, keputusan seorang kepala keluarga macam Minato yang biasanya lembut dan ramah kepada siapapun selalu tetap tanpa alasan untuk membatalkannya. Terdiam sudah Kushina kini.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia di kamar, dibanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Mengacak rambut seraya mengerang keras.

"Brengsek! Semua hanya demi perusahaan perusahaan! Persetan! Argh!." Selimut yang tadinya tertata rapi dilempar kebawah hingga ke bantal-bantalnya tak luput oleh amukan si pirang Namikaze.

Kasurnya sudah menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya yang memang tak bisa tenang itu. Menyandar ke tembok dekat jendela, tangan tan-nya meremas rambut blondenya lagi.

Emosinya tak ada habisnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, kecewa, marah, "Aargh!." Lagi, ia berteriak mengingat bagimana hatinya saat ini.

Tidak tahukah bagaimana kelamnya masa lalu pemuda ini. Dialah, gadis itulah yang menyebabkan trauma 4 tahun lalunya kembali datang menghantuinya. Mata itu, sungguh kalau ia bukan perempuan Naruto ingin mencokel mata itu lalu ia berikan ke ikan piranha peliharaan pamannya.

Sadis? Tidak juga. Karena mengingat bagaimana sadisnya mata itu menatapnya tajam. Hingga membuatnya trauma.

Jika saja gadis itu tidak memiliki mata yang sama dengan 'dia'. Tidak akan Naruto menolak perjodohan sesat ini. Dan jika saja gadis itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'dia'.

Menghela nafas, sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Menampakan seringai yang cukup menakutkan bagi yang melihatnya.

Malang sekali gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya. Gadis lemah lembut, baik dan manis itu harus menerima konsekuensi yang diakibatkan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Akan ku buat kalian menyesal."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, setelah mandi, memakai seragam yang dikenakannya berantakan, sarapan dalam diam bersama orang tuanya. Seperti biasa Naruto berangkat ke sekolah menaiki mobil pertamanya, Ferrari Enzo berwarna orange dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Tentu, ini adalah rengekan ibunya untuk sering menjemput Hinata berangkat dan pulang bersama sekalipun Naruto menolak dengan rengekan juga.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, cukup mendapat sambutan oleh pembuka gerbang. Tanpa berhenti menunggu gerbang dibuka Naruto langsung masuk menuju rumah utama Hyuuga yang disana sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut indigo.

Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kalau Naruto menjemput. Langsung saja Hinata menuju mobil Naruto dan duduk dibangku penumpang samping pengemudi.

Langsung saja mobilnya melaju menuju arah sekolah mereka. Dalam perjalanan mereka masih tampak diam. Naruto yang memang sedang BadMood, sedangkan Hinata yang memang pendiam ditambah kejadian kemarin membuatnya tidak ingin mengganggu sang Namikaze tunggal disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti. Dalam kepala Hinata terdapat banyak tanda tanya. Sebelum ia ungkapkan keheranannya Naruto sudah membuka suara.

"Maaf sepertinya kau harus berangkat sendiri ke sekolah, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan seseorang. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai sekolah. Kau bisa naik taksi kan? Ya karena kawasan ini tidak ada hatle bus."

Hanya mengangguk Hinata turun dari mobil orange itu. Setelah itu mobil kembali kencang menjauh hingga belokan.

Kini Hinata sendirian di jalan itu. Dan waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Taksi pun tak ada tanda-tanda akan lewat.

Bagaimana ini? Terpaksa ia terus berjalan saja sambil menunggu teman, bis atau taksi sekalipun yang lewat. Ia juga tahu, ini adalah kawasan sepi. Jarang ada orang yang lewat sini. Apalagi taksi, kecuali taksi yang sedang mengambil jalur cepat.

.

.

.

Benar saja, 1 menit lagi. Hampir saja gerbang ditutup. Untung larinya lebih dulu sebelum Kotetsu-penjaga gerbang Konoha Gakuen menutupnya.

"Berangkat siang sekali Hinata-sama. Sendirian?," Pertanyaan Kotetsu yang sudah mengenal Hinata karena ia sudah hapal dengan gadis amesthy itu selalu berangkat pagi tidak dihiraukan Hinata. Segera saja berlari menuju kelasnya yang lumayan jauh dari gerbang.

Nafasnya terngah sesampainya didepan kelas. Untung saja guru Asuma yang seharusnya mengajar di jam ini belum tampak.

Langsung saja ia masuk setelah menenangkan nafasnya. Duduk paling belakang dibarisan kedua setelah bangku dekat jendela. Belakang pemuda berambut merah bata.

Berbalik Gaara langsung bertanya, "Kenapa telat? Seperti bukan kau saja?."

"Aa.. Ya.. Aku telat bangun. Hehehe.." Dustanya memberikan senyum manis yang ia usahakan tidak seperti dipaksakan.

Gaara hanya diam memperhatiakan gadis dihadapannya yang mulai membuka-buka buku materi hari ini. Bukan dirinya sekali, seorang Hyuuga Hinata telat bangun? Tahu betul kalau setelatnya Hinata pasti hanya 10 menit sebelum bel. Tapi kini telatnya malah 10 menit setelah bel.

Ingin sekali bertanya mengapa ia telat, tapi Gaara tahu Hinata tidak akan semudah itu memceritakannya. Terlalu tertutup.

"Lain kali kalau tidur jangan terlalu malam.." Ujarnya kemudian, membalikkan tubuh menghadap kedepan lagi.

Hinata mendongkak menatap pemuda didepannya yang hanya tampak kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut dark red. Senyum manis terlukis di wajah cantiknya, pipinya pun ikut memerah tipis.

.

.

.

Lagi Hinata berlari menuju sebuah kelas tempat tunangannya belajar. Disaat istirahat ini pasti ia sedang diluar, tapi mungkin juga kalau masih di kelas.

Berniat untuk mengembalikan jaket yang tadi terbawa olehnya. Ketika tadi ia masuk ke mobil Naruto di bangku penumpang terdapat jaket berwarna oranye disana dan Hinata memangku. Lupa kalau ia membawanya. Dan di waktu istirahat inilah ia ingin mengembalikannya, takut kalau Naruto membutuhkan.

Di depan sana, tanpa mencarinya kepala berambut kuning cerah itu terlihat sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya bersama seorang temannya yang Hinata kenal adalah Kiba. Pemuda yang selalu menganggunya.

"Na-naruto-kun.." Teriaknya memanggil nama tunangannya itu. Berhasil ia menoleh, tetapi kemudian ia menjauh pergi entah kemana.

Akan mengejar sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Dengan cepat Hinata menoleh dan segera meminta dilepaskan, namun sepertinya pemilik tangan itu tak mau melepaskannya.

Kiba yang sedang menahan lengan gadis bersurai indigo itu menyeringai, "Sepertinya saat ini tunanganmu sedang tidak ingin diganggu, bagaimana kalau mengganggu ku saja? Aku rela kau ganggu kok, Hinata.."

Masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kiba, "Tolong kiba, jangan sekarang.. Aku harus mengejar Naruto-kun."

"Maaf Hinata, tapi tadi dia bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," Ujar Kiba menyentakkan tubuh Hinata.

Membulatkan amesthynya, berontakan Hinata melemah, "Apa maksudmu? Lali mengapa?"

Pundak Kiba terangkat, "Mana ku tahu.."

Sedetik kemudian, berontakan Hinata tambah kuat. "Kau bohong! Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan dia Inuzuka."

Kuduanya menoleh ke arah asal suara, terdapat Gaara di sana memasukan ke dua tangannya di samping saku celana dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sabaku itu Kiba melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata, kemudian pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya mendeketai Hinata yang sedang mengusap pergelangan tangan yang memerah. "Tidak menyakitimu?"

Hinata terdiam, bukan Kiba yang menyakitinya. Juga bukan pergelangannya yang sakit. Tapi hatinya. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto sedang menghindarinya, padahal sudah jelas kalau saphiernya tadi melihat sosoknya dan mendengar suara terikan keras darinya. Tapi kenapa ia pergi tidak mau bertemu.

"Hinata-chan.." Panggilan seseorang mengalihkan keduanya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda berlari mendekatinya yang dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan dengan cool style.

"Ah hai Gaara-kun.." Tersenyum Sakura menyapa teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hn.."

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa bersama Gaara?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku ingin ke kantin bersama Gaara-kun.." Bohong Hinata. Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang ia buat hari ini.

"Ahh.. Ayo bersama.. Aku dengan Sasuke-kun juga akan ke kantin." Tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hinata, sudah ditarik lengannya menuju kantin diikuti Gaara dan Sasuke di belakang.

Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara ke dua lelaki di belakang, setelah Sasuke mulai membuka suara.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu terhadap Hinata, tapi ingatlah siapa dia. Kau tidak berhak mendekati seorang perempuan yang sudah bertunangan, kau tahu itu kan, Sabaku?"

"Memang apa pedulimu?"

Sasuke mendengus sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku tak akan peduli kalau ini menyangkut dengan sahabatku."

"Kau bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang sahabatmu itu. Aku ingin melindunginya dari sahabatmu."

"Kau tahu apa tentang hubungan mereka?" Masih tenang, walau dalam hati Sasuke ia menahan emosinya.

"Sudah jelas terlihat dari sikapnya dan aku sudah memperkirakan, ingatkan saja sahabatmu untuk tidak menyakiti tunangannya atau aku sendiri yang akan menyakitinya."

Tanpa diketahui oleh para gadis, dibelakang mereka suasana sudah memanas antara ke dua lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Sembari memakan pesanan mereka, Sakura dan Hinata mengobrol. Sedangkan ke dua lelaki yang duduk didepan mereka hanya diam. Karena memang titpikal keduanya yang memang sama, pendiam.

"Ne ne.. Kau tadi telat ya? Memang Naruto tidak mengajakmu berangkat bersama?" Tanya Sakura ditengah obrolan mereka.

"Naruto-kun kerumah kok, tapi dia ada urusan jadi dia meninggalkanku, mungkin takut aku terlambat."

Alis Sakura bertaut, "Hah? Urusan apa? Dia saja berangkat lebih awal dari mu. Kalau iya dia ada urusan seharusnya dia datang terlambat bukan?."

"Memang dia sampai sekolah pukul berapa?" Tanya Hinata berharap jawabannya tidak menyakitinya lagi.

"Pukul 7.55 menit."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, matanya pun melebar tak percaya. Mereka berangkat pukul 7.25 menit. Dan perjalanan hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menitan bagi seorang Naruto. Berarti Naruto memang tak ada urusan dengan siapapun. Lalu kenapa dia bohong dan bilang kalau ia ada urusan dengan orang lain? Apa alasannya? Apakah ia hanya ingin menurunkannya kemudian meninggalkannya disana? Sendiri?

Tanpa sadar matanya sudah menggenang. Dan hal itu hanya Gaara yang duduk didepannya menyadari Hinata menangis.

"Hinata?,"

Segera saja ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, menghadap sang pemanggil, "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Menggeleng, mencoba tersenyum walau sedikit dipaksakan. Tangan pucatnya menyeka air mata yang hampir jatuh itu.

"Aku kembali ke perpustakaan ya? Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Terima kasih sudah mengajak dan menemaniku ke kantin, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Gaara. Aku duluan."

Setelah berpamitan Hinata meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kemudian Gaara menyusul pergi juga tanpa pamit.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kelas" Jawa Gaara singkat.

Mendengus bibir Sakura mengerucut kesal. Dinginnya teman satu kelasnya itu. Ya walau sama seperti kekasih di depannya ini. Mereka tak jauh beda.

Kini mereka hanya berdua, Sakura berpikir kalau hanya ada ia dan Sasuke lama-lama Sakura pasti akan mengering menunggu Sasuke mau berbicara panjang lebar dengannya.

"Ke kelas yuk Sasuke-kun." Ajaknya kemudian

"Hn." Seperti biasa hanya gumaman saja sebagai jawaban, bangkit mereka berjalan keluar kantin itu.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit hal ganjil terhadap teman indigonya itu. Ketika tiba-tiba Gaara menunjukan ekspresi khawatir terhadap Hinata. Memang Hinata tadi kenapa?

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata tetap menunggu Naruto di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Sekalipun Naruto akan bersikap acuh padanya seperti tadi.

Setengah sajm berlalu dan ia masih setia menunggu sang tunangan. Hingga sebuah tepukan di pundak mengagetkannya.

Menghadap kebelakang untuk menemukan si pelaku pengagetan. "Gaara?,"

"Mencari Naruto? Dia ada di atap gedung sekolah." Ujarnya.

Senyum Hinata terkembang, setelah berpamitan ia segera menyusul ke tempat yang dimaksud Gaara. Atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Mata saphier itu menatap mata aquamarine di depannya.

"Aku mohon.. Ini untuk semua yang pernah kau berikan padaku, Naruto-kun." Wajah gadis didepannya nampak memelas.

Tangan tan itu menyibakkan rambut gadis itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya keleher gadis kemudian mengigit pelan lehernya.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya, Shion. Kau tahu itu kan? Aku membantumu itu karena aku peduli padamu." Membisikannya seraya mencium tengkuk si gadis.

"Hhh.. Tapi sikapmu.. Ahh.."

Mengangkat wajahnya, pria itu menatap kembali iris aquamarine. "Kenapa dengan sikapku?."

"Kau seperti membutuhkanku.."

Mendengus, ia menyeringai. "Terlalu yakin," Kemudian dekapannya ia lepaskan. "Aku hanya ingin suatu hiburan. Tidak lebih. Jangan paksa aku menyentuh temanku sendiri."

"Tapi Naruto-kun.. A-aku mohon, mungkin aku tak bisa membayarnya dengan uang, tapi ijinkan aku membayarnya dengan kepuasanmu." Dengan berani gadis itu membuka pelan kancing blazer pemuda itu. Hanya diam pemuda bernama Naruto membiarkan tangan mungil terus membuka setiap kancing blazer dan kemejanya, juga dasi yang tadi melingkar di lehernya. Kini sudah jatuh. Tubuhnya setengah terbuka.

Menarik krah kemejanya gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Menutup mata aquamarinya. Bibir akan bertemu bibir, tapi semuanya gagal ketika ada suara bising mengganggu 'kegiatan' mereka.

Dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menuju arah suara yang disana berdiri seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiru-biruan sedang menutup mulutnya.

Nafsu yang sudah berada diujung harus terhenti gara-gara dia. Langkah cepat, mendekati gadis itu Naruto mendorongnya ke tembok sebelum tubuh gadis itu berbalik untuk kabur.

Aura gelap menguar dalam tubuhnya. Memegang dagunya kasar untuk memaksa mata itu menatapnya. Entah mengapa ketakutan yang dulu ketika harus bersirobok dengan mata itu, hilang digantikan amarah. Nafsu dan amarah sudah menguasai sepenuhnya hingga lupa diri.

"Kau ingin menggantikannya HAH?!" Teriaknya menekan kepala gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu ke tembok. Membukakan mulutnya sedikit.

"Ma-ma-maaf.. Na-naruto-kun.." Sorot mata itu tampak ketakutan. Tindakannya telah membuat Naruto marah.

"Kau.." Amarah tlah menguasainya, tangan yang sudah terangkat siap menampar pipi gadis di kekangannya terhenti, "Naruto-kun.. Jangan.."

Kasar dilepaskannya Hinata, mengehempaskan tubuh ke lantai marmer. Cukup keras sampai pemilik tubuh itu mengaduh.

"Hinata-chan.. Kau tak apa?"

Yang ditanyai tidak menyahut sibuk berlari menjauhi mereka. Shion-gadis pirang tadi berniat mengejar namun ditahan oleh lengan kekar.

"Mau kemana? Biarkan saja."

Menghempaskan lengan itu hingga terlepas, "Kau bukan Naruto-kun, setahuku.. Naruto-kun tak akan pernah menyakiti seorang perempuan!" Serunya di depan wajah pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto hanya menunduk, "Aku memang bukan Naruto yang dulu." Ungkapnya lalu berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah gontai.

Terdapat berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Antara menyesal, marah, kasihan pada gadis itu. Entah, mengapa ada rasa menyesal? Bukankah rasanya ia sudah benar-benar yakin pada kebencian tersebut.

"Memang dan aku tak mengenalmu," Shion pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri disana yang masih terpaku pada pandangan kosongnya.

.

.

.

Lari dan terus berlari, menerjang guyuran hujan yang baru turun beberapa menit yang lalu. Membasahi tubuh kecil itu menyamari tangisannya.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan masih terbekas tak terbawa aliran hujan ini. Hanyut bersamanya. Jika saja tak ada mobil di depan sana yang sangat ia kenal. Mungkin ia akan pulang dengan cara lari sampai rumah.

Seorang pemuda, turun dari mobil Ferrari Enzo oranye membawa payung melangkahkan kaki mendekati gadis yang sedang gemetaran itu.

Takut, hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ungkapkan ketika bertatapan dengannya. Lebih baik menunduk, menghindari pandangan saphier itu lebih lanjut.

"Naiklah.." Suara samar ia dengar karena derasnya hujan. "Hujannya besar. Ayo cepat naik, nanti kau sakit." Ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata tak mampu mengatakan apapun ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Didalam mobil pemuda itu menyerahkan jaket yang tadi ia titipkan ke kiba, ia pun memakainya dan perasaan hangat menyelemuti tubuhnya walau sedikit.

Sebenarnya, ia masih takut dengan pemuda disebelahnya itu, tapi dengan perubahan sikap itu membuatnya merasa aman.

Hinata, merasa bahwa pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai tunangannya-Naruto memiliki kepribadian ganda. Kadang ia kasar. Kadang juga bisa selembut ini.

Kenapa? Apa hanya karena Naruto merasa kasihan padanya sampai berbuat sperti ini. Lalu kejadian tadi? Apakah itu hanya mimpi belaka?

Dan Hinata berharap. Semoga hal yang sekarang terjadi padanya, duduk bersebalahn dengannya dalam satu mobil. Kelembutan dan kehangatannya bukanlah mimpi belaka. Dan kejadian ketika di atap itulah mimpinya.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Yee.. update chapter 2 dengan masih banyaknya typo serta kejelekan dalam bahasa dan penulisan. Saya coba untuk update kilat.. :D Mumpung saya belum sibuk sama sekolah :v

Maaf soal penulisan nama, saya ingetnya kalau ini akun BellaYosintaL hahaha #SmackDown

Saatnya balez review .

**Namikaze Miku_ **Aa.. makasih ya atas pujiannya ^^a kau memang sahabatku . #Hug. Iya maaf soal typo.. dan makasih juga dah mau review. Soal Lemon masih lama. Dan aku taruh ke rated ini juga ada alasannya ^^

**BellaYosintaL_ **Apa kau #SiapLemparSendal.. Kau yang meminjam akunku :/ Dan makasih atas pujiannya. Soal lemon, aku gak bisa hard2 kaya kamu -_- saya gak semesum kamu :p

**kirei-neko_ **Ah ya.. terima kasih sudah mau mereview. Iya kemungkinan juga Gaara jadi orang ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya :v tapi saya mau bikin anda bingung dulu. Hehehe.. Dan ini akan panjang-panjang kok tenang ajah, maka dari itu saya bikin alurnya cepet banget.

**AN Narra_ **Makasih kakak dah mau mereview ^^. Ya soal rated saya punya alsan meletakan fic ini dalam rated M. Dan makasih atas penilaiannya

**amexki chan_ **Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.. Iya ini udah update kok ^^. Soal Naruto yang takut sama Hinata itu juga ada alasannya. Hehehe.. Silahkan difave.. Makasih dah mengfave.

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira_ **Hehehe makasih atas penilaiannya.. jadi makin semangat nih :D. Iya mungkin juga itu Neji :v Hehehe.. Dan ini sudah update..

kaname_ Maaf belum memenuhi permintaan buat bikin lemon, saya belum menyiapkan adegannya -_- Soal Lemon NaruHina kayanya masih lama. Sabar ajah deh ya ^^

Guest_ Ahahaha makasih banyak soal reviewannya.. saking senengnya sampe bingung mau jawab apa ^^a. Tapi saya cuman bisa menjawab. Ini sudah update. Terus ikut MT yak :D

Diane Ungu_ Sudah update ! :D Gambarimasu !

Senengnya bisa bales review. . walau sebenernya saya gak tau apa-apa soal fanfiction gara2 baru bergelut disini. Dan sekali lagi saya hanya minta reviewannya lagi :D

Oh ya.. Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura Haruno .

Akhir kata Terima Kasih dan minta kritikan sperti biasa dalam reviewannya yak :D


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Yumi Murakami

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo bertebaran, Abal, Gajje

**M Kata-kata kasar, Lemon.. Nextime. Masih lama mungkin(Bisa ajah keganti jadi T) #diguyur**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

.

.

My Trauma

.

Chapter 3_

Masih berada disana, merenungi apa yang telah dilakukannya beberapa menit lalu. Mengacak kasar rambutnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahan dan penyesalan. Hampir saja ia menghancurkan gadis yang menyandang tunangannya itu.

Mengangkat tangan untuk melihat sebuah cincin perak melingkari jari manisnya. Tersenyum mengejek pada diri sendiri. Bodoh. Itulah yang digumamkan sekarang.

Seharusnya ia tahu mana batasan, niatan untuk mempermainkan teman yang sesama pirang itu pun batal. Tidak lebih, hanya ingin menikmati sebuah sentuhan yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia rasakan sampai detik ini.

Semua yang terjadi atas dasar nafsu. Dan tindakannya hanya sebuah praktekan juga hasrat yang pernah ia pelajari dengan sahabat ravennya yang terkenal pervert.

Sungguh ia tak ada maksud untuk menyakiti tunangannya itu, apa lagi membuatnya menangis. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kalau ia-

"Naruto.."

Kepala kuning itu terangkat, memperhatikan seorang gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu hampir 'bermain' dengannya tadi. Untuk apa kembali? Ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?

Menaikan sebelah alis, ia mendekati sosok gadis itu. "Apa?"

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh.." Peringat gadis itu membuat langkah pemuda beriris biru terhenti. "Cepat kau susul Hinata sekarang.."

Memalingkan muka seakan memalingkan juga pada masalahnya sekarang, ia tak ingin hal yang tadi menjadi bebannya kembali dibahas. Tapi, pada sudut hatinya menyetujui perintah gadis didepannya.

"Naruto.."

Pandangan itu teralih menatap mata ungu pucat yang menatapnya tajam. Hilang sudah suffix –kun yang biasa gadis itu sebutkan.

"Kejarlah dia.."

"Untuk apa?" Pertanyaan bernada sendu itu mengerutkan alis gadis bernama Shion. Melangkah mendekati pemuda sesama blonde dengan sedikit berlari kemudian langsung menarik krahnya kasar mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau bilang untuk apa? Bodoh! Kau sadar tidak sih hah?"

"Entahlah.." Jawabnya langsung. Melepaskan cengkraman pada krahnya. Merapikan penampilan yang tadi teracak oleh si gadis pirang ini.

"Kau-"

"Tolong.. Jangan sekarang. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta, Shion. Tapi kumohon.." Berjalan melewati Shion dan berhenti beberapa centi dibelakang "Jangan bahas apa-apa lagi denganku."

Melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti ia meninggalkan Shion sendirian disana.

.

.

.

Selama 5 menit masih saja berdiri disamping mobilnya, memandang langit mendung yang siap menjatuhkan rintikan air hujan lagi.

Dengan tatapan sendu ia seakan mengerti akan perasaan langit yang sinarnya telah mati. "Kalau saja aku amnesia?"

Mata sapphier itu terpejam. Mengingat sekeping masa lalu yang tertinggal dalam ingatannya. Sesungguhnya semua masa lalu kelamnya sudah terbuang. Setelah kejadian itu, ia sudah bertekad untuk merubah hidupnya.

Tidak akan ada kata lemah, tidak akan ada kata keterpurukan, dan yang terpenting tidak akan pernah jatuh lagi pada lubang yang sama, yaitu cinta.

Cinta, sudah mati dalam hatinya. Cinta yang ia rasakan hanya untuk keluarga dan sahabatnya saja. Tapi tak bisa dibohongi bahwa masih ada sedikit cinta untuk seorang perempuan.

Sadar kalau ia laki-laki, tentu saja membutuhkan seorang perempuan untuk kelangsungan keluarganya. Ia masih normal bukan? Semuanya juga demi orang tuanya.

Ia bukan gay. Masih waras, hatinya juga masih waras. Mencintai seorang perempuan tidak ada salahnya bukan? Tapi, masih ada ketakutan jika kejadian itu terjadi.

3 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika SMP masih terlihat jelas dalam ingatannya. Gadis itu, ialah yang pertama kali membuat sosoknya tertarik pada lawan jenis.

Mulai memperhatikan dari jauh tanpa berani menunjukan perasaannya. Yang ia tahu hanya sebuah nama. Nama yang sekarang menjadi hal ambigu bagi hidupnya.

Tak tahan akan tekanan perasaan untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk mendekati gadis itu, namun seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman mengkhinatinya dengan mengatakan sebuah kebohongan.

Pada orang yang telah menorehkan sebuah traumatis dalam dirinya. Tatapan itu, mata itu. Sama. Dengan gadis yang ia incar selama ini. Menumbuhkan ketakutan jika harus menatap mata berjenis tersebut.

Mulai dari situ ia pindah sekolah, jauh dari jangkauan teman-temannya di SMP yang dulu. Menjauhkan diri, bukan. Lebih tepatnya menghindar, kabur. Ia tahu kalau dirinya pengecut. Tapi apa sepenuhnya ia yang bersalah. Tak akan terjadi seperti itu kalau saja sang pemilik mata tersebut tak pernah muncul.

Mengingat hal itu membuatnya mengernyit menahan sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut keras. Apa dia akan mati hanya mengingat hal itu?

Cukup, tidak ada kata _kalah _hanya karena sepasang mata laknat yang bisa saja ia congkel. Cukup, pikiran menggila terus menjalar dalam otaknya. Menambah rasa sakit yang tadi menyiksa.

"Argh!" Sakit itu terus menyerang kepalanya. Membuat tangannya terus menjambak rambut pirang yang menyatu pada kepala yang terasa sakit.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam seakan oksigen akan habis dalam waktu dekat, mengeluarkannya. Menariknya lagi hingga perasaannya tenang kembali.

Setelah melakukan sesi penarikan dan pelepasan oksigen perasaan dan otaknya kembali tenang. Rasa sakit dalam kepalanya pun berangsur menghilang.

Terdiam sebentar.

Sekarang mau apa?

Menjemputnya.

Tentu.

Untuk apa?

Nuraninya bertarung di dalam sana. Dan ia merasakan panasnya pertengkaran bagian dirinya itu.

Seakan mengerti, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengikuti salah satu nuraninya.

Memasuki mobilnya kemudian menjalankan.

.

.

Menghentikan laju mobil di depan seorang gadis yang sudah basah kuyup. Bisa dilihat dari sapphiernya, mata ametys itu terlihat membengkak, pipinya pucat, tak ada semburat merah lagi, dan wajahnya juga pucat. Jelas terlihat bahwa gadis itu kedinginan. Sesengguknya juga sangat jelas.

Keluar dari mobil sambil membawa payung, mendekatinya yang lalu memayungi gadis tersebut. Nafasnya tersenggal. Mungkin ia berlari dari sekolah gara-gara tadi.

Menunduk, tak mau menatapnya lebih. Masih marah rupanya, batinnya sendu.

"Naiklah.." Suaranya terdengar samar karena derasnya hujan yang sudah turun beberapa menit yang lalu. "Hujannya besar. Ayo cepat naik, nanti kau sakit." Lanjutnya lagi. Entah oleh siapa mulutnya berbicara demikian.

Tubuhnya terasa dikendalikan oleh sang nurani ketika tangannya menarik tangan gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya. Ini diluar kendali dan kemauannya. Seperti sekarang, dengan senang hati ia memberikan jaket yang tadi ia pinjamkan pada gadis lavender untuk dikenakannya lagi. Tadi sempat ia ambil jaket tersebut ketika tanpa sengaja si gadis menjatuhkannya di atap sekolah.

Setelah itu ia pun melajukan mobilnya. Menerobos derasnya hujan, membiarkan tubuh mereka membasahi bangku mobil tersebut. Tanpa pembicaraan apapun sampai ia sadar, gadis sampingnya sudah tertidur. Dan tanpa ia sadari senyum tipis terukir diwajah tan nya.

.

.

.

Masih terduduk dipinggir kasur bersprei merah. Memperhatikan gadis yang tadi ia gendong sendiri dari mobil menuju rumahnya sedang tertidur pulas. Bajunya sudah terganti oleh baju miliknya berwarna putih, untung ada baju kecil walau memang sedikit longgar dipakai gadis macam ia.

Tubuhnya pun sudah menghangat, tidak seperti saat ia menggendongnya tadi. Suhunya sangat dingin. Bibir tipis yang tadi memucat sudah kembali berwarna pink seperti sedia kala.

Ada perasaan tenang ketika melihat keadaan gadis yang menjadi tunangannya itu sudah membaik, sangat bersyukur. Tapi juga ada rasa penyesalan. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini terjadi karena dirinya, yang tanpa sengaja sudah menyakiti gadis yang sepertinya sudah menyayanginya.

Menyesal, sungguh ia sangat menyesal. Kenapa harus gadis ini yang menjadi korban _Bad Memory_nya di masa lalu, sekalipun gadis penyandang nama Hinata ini memang penyebab buruk masa lalunya.

Tapi, dari segi mana? Hinata saja dulu tak mengenalnya sedikitpun. Pantaskah ia terus menyalahkan seorang yang sama sekali tak ada urusannya dengan traumanya?

'Hhh..' Mengusap wajah, menghilangkan pemikiran yang semakin memenuhi otak yang dasar sudah bodoh malah ditekan dengan masalah tersebut. Bisa-bisa kebodohan itu akan terus ada di kepala kuningnya.

Baru disadari, sedari tadi terus saja ia mengingat hal itu. Harusnya ia sudah tahu dampaknya bagi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Hinata.."

oOo

Mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang menusuk penglihatannya. Setelah beradaptasi dengan keadaan sedikit lemas gadis bersurai itu bangkit. Ia tidak kenal dengan ruangan ini yang di dominasikan warna putih coklat dengan perabotan yang tertata di setiap sudut kamar. Luasnya memang sama seperti luas kamar miliknya atau lebih kecil dari kamar ini.

Terdapat lemari besar berkayu jati dengan kualitas yang bisa diperkirakan tinggi, meja belajar lumayan lebar yang diatasnya terdapat laptop, gadget, PSP, buku-buku dan beberapa foto.

Limbung ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati meja belajar itu, bermaksud melihat foto tersebut. Difoto yang paling kanan ia lihat, terdapat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 10 tahun sedang memeluk leher pria berambut sama dengan si pemuda yang memegang bola basket. Sampingnya foto pemuda berambut pirang merangkul pemuda berambut raven spertinya berumur 16 tahunan, dilihat dari ekspresinya mereka tampak bahagia. Sampingnya lagi, sepertinya itu foto keluarga.

Setelah puas melihat foto yang ada diatas meja belajar tersebut, ametyshnya menyapu pandang ruangan ini. Dari fot-foto tadi dan barang-barang yang ia kenali. Inilah kamar tunangannya. Namikaze Naruto.

Dilihat dari keadaan kamarnya, tipe Naruto bukan laki-laki yang ribet dan terkesan cuek. Kaos yang tersampir sembarang di kursi belajar, stick PS yang dibiarkan berantakan di lantai dengan majalah dan komik menemani kabel stick PS di lantai berkarpet oranye itu.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya. Saat mengingat tadi sore, bagaimana tunangannya berubah baik secara tiba-tiba setelah dengan amethsynya melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu hampir berciuman dengan teman sekelasnya.

Sedikit ada rasa sakit tertinggal dalam hatinya, memudarkan senyum yang tadi masih menghiasi. Tapi semua kesakitan itu sudah terobati dengan sikap sang tunangan yang diluar dugaan.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat jam beker diatas meja samping kasur. Menujukan jarum panjang berada di angka 5 dan jarum pendek di angka 7. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa? jam 7?"

Ketika ia akan keluar, baru disadari kalau ia masih memakai kaos putih yang sedikit kebesara. Mungkinkah ini baju milik Naruto?. Apa pemuda itu yang merawatnya tadi?

**Cklek**

"Hai, sudah sadar ya?"

Tersentak dengan sebuah suara yang memanggilnya Hinata gadis bersurai lavender itu. Seprang wanita sekitar berumur 20 tahun berdiri diambang pintu. Sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah melihat wanita ini. Siapa? Tapi dari rambut panjang berwarna merahnya seperti Kushina-ibu Naruto.

Dengan anggukan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. "Aa yaa.. Naruto kabur tadi ke rumah Sasuke," Jelasnya tersenyum, kemudian memalingkan wajah dan berbisik "Dasar baka! Kebiasaan buruk! Awas kalau pulang.." Tapi gumaman itu masih terdengar oleh Hinata membuatnya sedikit terkikik.

"Oh ya, kau Hinata ya?" –lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Aku Sara, kakak sepupu Naruto."

"Yoroshikune" Membungkuk, Hinata mencoba menghormati wanita didepannya yang malah membuat sosok Sara menjadi canggung sendiri.

"Sudah sudah, kau terlalu formal padaku, lagi pula kita hanya berselisih umur 3 tahun kan?" Sambil mengerlingkan mata Sara menggoda Hinata yang pipinya mulai menampilakn semburat merah.

"Aa.. Ya, kau sudah dijemput supir mu.. Dan.. Tenang saja ayahmu tahu kau disini, jadi aku pikir tak apa kau pulang jam segini." Jelas Sara mengangkat jarinya keatas.

"Te-terima kasih, Sara-san." Lagi-lagi Hinata membungkuk, sungguh Sara jarang diperlakukan seperti ini. Kecuali oleh pelayannya. Oh ayolah Hinata bukan pelayannya, tapi ini adik sepupu iparnya kan?

"Sudah sudah," Tangan Sara menomando untuk memberhentikan bungkukan Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu pun menurut, "Nah, ayo kedepan.. Kasihan supirmu didepan."

Mengangguk, ia pun mengikuti Sara yang menuntunnya keluar. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, wajah putih gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu menyendu. Dalam benaknya, kenapa tunangannya tak mau mengatar pulang? Kenapa harus pergi? Apakah ia mulai menghindarinya lagi? Mulai berpikir hingga kini, kalau Naruto memang mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

oOo

"Kau baka!"

"Kau yang baka!"

"Awas kau ya.. Minggir brengsek!"

"Kau yang minggir! Awas heh!"

Melihat bagaimana adik dan temannya itu dari tadi ribut bermain PS membuat sulung Uchiha itu hanya geleng-geleng. Bersedekap dan duduk bersandar pada sofa belakang kedua sahabat itu bermain, Itachi melihat bagaimana hebohnya mereka. Tidak ingin merusak pemandangannya, ia pun bangkit berniat mengambil air minum sebelum sang adik memanggilnya.

"Aniki, mau kemana?"

Membalikan badan untuk menemukan sang adik masih berhadapan dengan layar TV LCDnya. "Ambil minum.."

"Aku mau.."

"Aku iya, itachi-nii"

Mengehla nafas Itachi melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda, tidak habis fikir olehnya. Si kepala duren itu bisa ada dirumahnya ketika ia baru pulang kuliah dan langsung membuat keributan seperti biasa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah kebiasaannya. Adik dan pemuda kepala kuning itu sudah menjadi sahabat semenjak umur mereka masih 3 tahun. Apa lagi orang tua mereka juga sudah berteman sebelum dirinya hadir didunia.

"Dobe,"

Panggilan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV sekilas, "Apa?"

Mempause permainan bola mereka lalu menghadap teman yang dianggap 'bodoh' ini. Membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa, kemudia ia pun menyusul untuk berhadapan dengan teman yang dianggapnya 'brengsek' ini.

"Jadi?," Alis kuning Naruto bertaut ketika tatapan temannya yang dikenalnya dingin itu menatapnya intens, membuat pikirannya menjurus ke hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Kau baka"

"Ittei!" Menjerit dan memegang kepala kuningnya yang tadi dipukul oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. "Apa masalahmu hah?!" Gerutunya seraya mengusap ujung kepala yang terasa sakit.

"Kau punya masalah denganku, sebenarnya kau serius tidak dengan tunanganmu?,"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya terdiam, kegiatan mengusapnya pun terhenti dan pandangannya berbuah kosong. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga helaan nafas Sasuke menjadi suara awal.

"Aku ta-"

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk serius sedikit, tapi sulit.." Sebelum pemuda raven itu mengatakan sesuatu sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Naruto.

Bisa dilihat dari onyx kelam itu, sorot sapphier didepannya menyendu. Sebagai sahabatnya yang mengenal sudah hampir 14 tahun, tentu sudah sangat tahu bagi Sasuke bagaimana sosok Naruto yang baginya mudah untuk dibaca.

Memang dirinya bukan orang yang peduli pada orang lain, tapi ini sahabatnya, dan urusannya berbeda. Ingin ia bisa membantu setiap masalah Naruto sekecil apapun. Karena sudah cukup sahabatnya ini menjadi orang terdekat setelah keluarga, orang yang paling peduli selain kakak dan Sakura-tunangannya. Merubah sikapnya hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Mengerti, Sasuke tahu semuanya. Mengapa Naruto seperti ini, dan kenapa ia ada disini setelah ceritanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Traumanya, tentu. Sungguh sangat menyesal dirinya, kenapa saat itu ia tak bisa menolong sahabatnya itu.

Saat itu, dirinya masih berumur 13 tahun, sepulang sekolah ia mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto di seret kakak kelas ke suatu gang.

Ketika sampai di lokasi, onyxnya menemukan sosok yang dikenal adalah Naruto ternyata benar tergeletak tak berdaya di gang sempit dan gelap didekat sekolah. Darah mengucur di tubuhnya, lebam berbercak di wajah. Mengalami luka, patah tulang dibagian tangan, pendarahan mengakibatkan Naruto kritis seketika selama 2 minggu.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya, karena Naruto sama sekali tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Pernah saat itu ia ditanyai oleh orang tuanya, Naruto yang sudah berumur 13 tahun menangis dan menjerit gara-gara paksaan mereka.

Hanya dirinya lah yang tahu, siapa pelakunya, mengapa ia sampai dipukuli, semua. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan hari itu, Sasuke tahu. Karena dengan senang hati ia mau mendengarkan cerita Naruto yang diselingi dengan tangis ketakutan.

Dan kejadian itu mengakibatkan trauma terbesar bagi Naruto setiap menatap langsung mata yang menjadi penyebabnya. Mata yang saat itu menyorotkan kebencian, dendam, aura membunuh, menusuk dan tajam. Hingga semua itu menyayat hatinya. Dan membuatnya hingga pindah ke sekolah lain yang cukup jauh. Mengikuti sang kakek di Suna.

Sasuke tahu, kenapa hingga kini Naruto belum bisa menerima sosok yang menjadi tunangannya. Ya, mata itu sama. Mereka sedarah dan sekeluarga. Tidak itu saja, gadis itu. Adalah penyebab kejadian itu.

"Seandainya dulu aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya, pasti sekarang aku bisa berhubungan normal dengannya. Tidak ada lagi kata takut, trauma dan persetan lah."

Benar, Hyuuga Hinata. Adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji adalah cinta pertama Naruto. Dulu ketika masih SMP, ia menyukai gadis itu. Tapi semua itu menjadi awal dan akhir tragis baginya, sang kakak sepupu yang sangat protektife mengetahuinya. Dari orang yang dulu adalah sahabat Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dan saat itu, Naruto diseret kemudian dipukuli sampai hampir sekarat disana. Membuat hari itu menjadi _Bad Memory_nya.

Sekuat apapun Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sorot mata itu penuh dengan kelembutan tapi sampai kapanpun mata itu sama. Mereka sama, bersaudara. Lalu apa bedanya?

Sikap Hinata yang sangat baik, lembut dan perhatian. Berbeda jauh dengan sepupunya tidak bisa mematahkan persepsi Naruto tentang kedua orang itu. Yang secara langsung maupun tidak langsung menjadi penyebabnya.

Padahal Hinata tidak salah apa-apa, bagaimanapun semua itu salahnya. Tapi, seandainya..

"Seandainya.." Menggumamkan apa yang dipikirkannya, wajah itu tertunduk. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menepuk pundak Naruto. Menenangkannya sedikit.

"Sudah lah.."

"Hwa.. Baru ditinggal sebentar sepasang musuh berubah menjadi yaoi" Mendengar suara Itachi, tangan yang berada diatas pundak Naruto ia tarik, dan reflek kepala Naruto pun terangkat untuk menemukan sosok lelaki yang lebih tua darinya 5 tahun sedang berdiri memegang nampan berisi 3 gelas jus. Jus sirsak untuk Itachi, jus jeruk untuknya dan jus tomat yang sudah pasti untuk Sasuke.

"Siapa yang yaoi-an? Otakmu sudah terkontaminasi dengan teman-teman maho mu ya, aniki?"

"Kau yang maho, baka ototou. Lihat kalian tadi, Naruto seperti tidak mau dicium oleh mu. Jadinya dia menunduk malu. Lalu kau-"

"Ahh.. What the hell!" Teriak Sasuke menghentikan ocehan Itachi, berbalik dan menstart gamenya lagi.

Menyeringai mendapati adiknya yang berhasil ia goda, sekarang sudah mulai berkutat dengan kesenangannya lagi. "Aku akan laporkan pada tunangan kalian.. Hahaha.."

Tawa Itachi mungkin tidak akan berhenti sebelum dua buah bantal memukul wajahnya hingga hampir menumpahkan nampan air minumnya. Untung saja tidak kena nampan langsung dan keseimbangannya masih ia jaga dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di waktu istirahat Hinata sudah menyibukkan diri, ia berlari menuju perpustakaan membawa tumpukan buku dipelukannya. Berulang kali mengucapkan permisi dan maaf ketika melewati gerombolan murid lain. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sangat kerepotan dengan buku-buku tebal itu.

Sampai ketika larinya terhenti gara-gara ada satu buku yang terjatuh, ia berbalik berniat mengambil buku itu. Tapi dengan keadaan kedua tangannya yang memegang gunungan buku dilengannya sulit untuk menggapai buku itu.

Tiba-tiba saja buku itu terambil dari lantai oleh sebuah tangan, yang lalu tangan itu mengambil alih bawaan Hinata. "Sibuk sekali?"

Tersenyum mendapati ada teman ia mengangguk, tapi langsung perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Saat ingin mengambil alih kembali bukunya, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah memberikan kata-kata yang cukup bisa menghentikan niatan Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Gaara."

"Hn."

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan. Hinata hanya membawa buku pelajaran milik Gaara yang tadi dibawanya sedangkan Gaara, pemuda yang tadi menolongnya membawa buku.

"Untuk apa buku-buku ini?"

"A-aku kembalikan, soalnya su-sudah lama aku meminjamnya." tersenyum lagi membuat wajah Gaara sedikit memerah.

"Begitu ya? Kau kuat membaca buku sebanyak ini?"

"Aku me-memang mempunyai hobi membaca, ya mumpung a-ada buku bagus jadi aku pi-pinjam saja."

"Jenis kutu buku rupanya."

Mendengar penuturan Gaara yang menjurus ke pengledekan membuat bibir Hinata sedikir maju, memanyunkannya. Gaara yang melihatnya membuat semburat merah diwajahnya itu muncul lagi. Sangat manis sekali wajah gadis disampingnya itu ketika berdekatan seperti ini.

Selesainya mengembalikan tubuh mereka pun berjalan kembali ke kelas. Ketika dalam perjalanan Hinata melangkah kedepan Gaara sambil tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Arigatou Gaara sudah membantuku."

Mengangguk menjadi jawaban Gaara saat itu, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa lagi. Karena control dirinya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi gara-gara degup jantungnya yang mendadak mencepat itu.

"Jangan berjalan seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh bagaimana? Sudah, hadap depan sana." Kata-kata itulah yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hingga sekarang.

Tapi Hinata masih berjalan menghadap kebelakang. Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat bola yang menuju kearah mereka. Siap memukul bagian belakang tubuh Hinata. Jade milik Gaara melihat bola tersebut mengarah ke Hinata sontak langsung memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan akan membalikan tubuhnya, yang malah Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan. Mengakibatkannya..

**Bruk**

-terjatuh dengan posisi Hinata berada dibawah sedangkan Gaara berada diatasnya. Pandangan jade dan amethsy itu terkunci satu sama lain, jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang sangat terasa bagi mereka. Degup jantung yang memompa darah melebihi kecepatan normal itu pun sangat dirasakan kedua orang itu.

"Ma-maaf kalian tak apa?

Tersadar dengan suara yang menginstrupsi mereka mengembalikan kesadaran, langsung saja Gaara mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan tubuhnya. Menghadap kebelakang untuk menemukan pemuda bertato segtiga merah terbalik berdiri dibelakangnya.

Tatapan Gaara menajam pada pemuda itu, "Hoi hoi.. Aku kan tidak sengaja."

"Tapi kau hampir melukai Hinata, bisa tidak sih bermain bola di luar saja hah?!" Ujar Gaara sarkatisk.

"Woo.. Santai Gaara, santai. Dan bisa tidak sih kata-katamu biasa saja, aku tahu aku telah mengganggu kegiatan.." Jari telunjuk dan tengah pemuda bernama Kiba berdiri membentuk _peace _yang dimainkan. Menandakan adanya tanda kutip pada sebuah kalimat pelontarnya "Kalian.. Jadi maafkan aku ya." Senyum mengejek terkembang diwajahnya membuat emosi Gaara tak tertahan.

Hampir saja ia melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kalau saja Hinata tak menghentikannya. Kemudian menarik lengan Gaara untuk menjauh, berniat menghentikan suasana yang mulai panas itu.

Kiba yang berhasil menggoda keduanya menyeringai, "Gotcha,"

Dan tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang itu, terdapat seseorang yang dengan jelas melihat semuanya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal erat. Benar, masa lalunya masih tersisa. Dan itu sangat menyiksa. Sudah tidak tahan lagi akan perasaannya sendiri dan ketidak terimaan tentang perilaku yang baginya terlalu berlebihan.

Tidak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya yang menanyakan kemana, ia berlari mengejar kedua orang tadi.

.

.

Duduk disalah satu bangku bawah pohon menjadi tempat mereka sekarang. Menghela nafas jadenya melirik gadis disampingnya yang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran bernamakan Sabaku Gaara didepan sampul. Wajahnya yang manis tertimpa sinar matahari, membuatnya terlihat manis dan tambah bercahaya. Dalam hati Gaara tidak ingin senyum manis itu menhilang dari wajah Hinata sampai kapanpun, sekalipun ia adalah milik orang lain.

Melihat ada helaian rambut hitam yang masuk kemulut Hinata, tangan Gaara tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi untuk menyisihkan helaian itu. Dengan tindakan tiba-tiba tentu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget, ia menoleh kearah Gaara. Amesthy bersirobok dengan jade lagi, mengunci tatapan itu lagi seperti tadi.

Lama-lama wajah Gaara mendekat, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana. Semakin dekat sampai terpaan nafas maskulin bisa ia rasakan. Kepala Gaara pun mulai dimiringkan diikuti dengan pejaman jadenya, mengikuti memejamkan amesthynya, menunggu sentuhan sebuah benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi..

**Bugh**

"Ahk!"

"Gaara!"

"Brengsek!"

Dorongan itu telah menghentikan niatan mereka dan menyadarkannya. Pukulan-pukulan dilayangkan ke wajah Gaara oleh pemuda pirang sembari mengumpat kasar. Bingung dengan keadaan sekarang Hinata hanya meneriaki nama si pelaku untuk berhenti.

"Naruto-kun, hentikan"

Tak mendengarkan teriakan gadis yang sudah menjatuhkan beningan dari amethsynya, Naruto-pemuda yang sedang menghajar Gaara membenturkan tubuh bungsu Sabaku itu ke batang pohon dekat mereka.

"Heh.. Kau tidak punya muka ya?"

**Bugh**

Memukul wajahnya yang setengah terpejam, seringai Naruto melebar. "Kau tahu kan Hinata itu milik siapa?"

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kenapa kau masih nekad untuk mendekatinya?"

"Karena aku kira, kau tidak bisa menjaganya."

Tangan Naruto sudah mengambang, siap untuk dilayangkan ke rahang Gaara terhenti. "Aku bisa menggantikanmu kapan saja, Namikaze"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Gaara setelah terkena pukulan Naruto yang mengarah ke perutnya, darah keluar dari mulutnya dikarenakan pukulan tersebut cukup keras dan tadi Naruto sempat memutar pukulannya diperut. Seperti ingin menghancurkan organ dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat Gaara yang terjatuh dan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, Hinata menjerit lalu mendekatinya. Belum sempat tangannya menyetuh wajah Gaara sudah ditarik paksa untuk berdiri oleh Naruto.

Membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah pemuda beriris biru yang kini menunjukan kebencian disana, bukan kehangatan lagi.

"Maurahan sekali kau ini."

Hampir saja tangan yang sudah terangkat itu menampar pipi Hinata sebelum ada tangan lain yang menghentikannya. Refleks Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, sedangkan mata Hinata yang terpejam menunggu akan tamparan Naruto terbuka kaget ketika ada orang yang menariknya.

"Cukup, dobe" Suara dingin itu dan panggilan khas sudah jelas bahwa ia adalah si bungsu Uchiha, sahabat Naruto.

"Lepas!" Meronta untuk dilepaskan berusaha memukul Sasuke tapi tangannya dipegang dan dipelintir lalu dibenturkan ke batang pohon yang sama. Mengaduh karena sakit pada wajah dan dadanya diakibatkan batang kasar pohon.

"Kau sudah lepas kendali, dan aku tak bisa membiarkan kau terus-terusan seperti ini Naruto! Kau dengar aku?!" Teriakan Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto membuatnya mengernyit nyeri pada telinga dan lengannya yang ditambah tekanan oleh Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun.. Hentikan.." Ucap Hinata lirih. Tak dipikirkannya lagi Gaara yang sudah dibawa oleh teman Sasuke tadi ke UKS. Sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Sekarang pikiran Hinata hanya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Diam kau. Argh! Hentikan teme! Sakit tahu!" Tekanan Sasuke semakin erat membuatnya mengerang lagi. Ia tak bisa menatap Hinata dikarenakan Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya ke lawan arah, untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaiman tatapannya memelas, dan berubah kaget ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi.

Sakura yang tadi menarik Hinata dan sekarang sedang memeluknya hanya menenangkan Hinata yang sedang khawatir disebabkan perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

_"Na-"_

_"Hentikan ocehanmu itu! Murahann! Sasuke bisa tidak lepaskan aku, sakit tahu."_

_"Kau kenapa sih Naruto?" Sakura yang sedari tadi diampun ikut berbicara yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan kasar dan erangan saja disebabkan Sasuke yang menambah pelintirannya._

_Diteriaki sedikitpun Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan Naruto membuatnya geram, akhirnya ia pun bisa melepaskan kuncian Sasuke dengan sikutan pada lengan yang bebas._

_"Cih!"_

_"Jaga bicaramu-"_

_"Diam kau! tidak usah ikut campur cukup kalian sampai disini. Kalian boleh mencampuri urusanku jika aku akan memukulnya lagi, ingatkan aku." Potong Naruto cepat ketika Sasuke akan berbicara, segera ia berjalan dan menyambar tangan Hinata membawanya. Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura maju ingin mengejar mereka, Naruto berbalik mengangkat tangannya sebagai kode 'cukup'._

_Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura kasihan, ia khawatir pada Hinata. Dan Sasuke melihatnya jelas pada sorotan matanya._

_"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengawasi Naruto dari jarak jauh." Wajah Sakura terbingkai oleh ke dua telapak Sasuke, emeraldnya menatap onyz kekasihnya yang menunjukan kehangatan. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah yang terbingkai, menenangkan perasaan Sasuke._

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Itu tidak perlu, tidak perlu kita mengikuti mereka. Bukan urusan kita."_

_Inilah yang membuat Sasuke memilih Sakura sebagai gadisnya, kedewasaannya yang terkadang manja. Ia bangga pada Sakura, sebagai hadiah, ia pun mengecup bibir Sakura._

_"Kita kekelas." ajaknya menggenggam tangan gadis pink itu yang dibalas oleh anggukan. Sesungguhnya senyuma tersebut menyimpan rasa khawatir terhadap temannya yang kini bersama Naruto, melihat bagaimana Naruto hampir menamparnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak berlari dan memberhentikannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Bel jam pelajaran telah dimulai dari tadi, tapi kedua anak manusia berbeda genre ini masih menginjakan kaki mereka di atas beton atap sekolah. Saling membelakangi, lebih tepatnya si pirang lah yang menghindar. Ia tak ingin berhadapan dengan gadis yang sedang menunduk dibelakangnya._

_Masih saling diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini mulai membuka suaranya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sara?"_

_Pertanyaan Naruto membuat kepala indigo Hinata terangkat, menatap punggungnya dari belakang tak percaya, mungkin sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Hinata bisa tenang karenanya._

_Mengangguk walau ia tahu, Naruto tak akan melihatnya, "Ya, dia baik padaku."_

_"Hati-hati saja padanya, dia nyonya tukang interogasi. Kau bisa disiksa olehnya agar kau membicarakan rahasiamu. Seperti agen CIA. Lalu urusanmu akan dicampuri, sangat merepotkan"_

_Penjelasan Naruto yang sedang menceritakan sosok Sara atau lebih tepatnya sedang mengatai membuat Hinata tertawa pelan._

_Dibaliknya Naruto menghela nafas, pengalihan pembicaraan tadi berhasil sedikit mengurangi emosinya yang diakibatkan kejadian tadi dengan sabaku itu. Sekarang ia bisa menanyakan apa yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Hinata._

_"Ne, kau menyukai Sabaku ya?"_

_Diluar dugaan, ternyata Naruto masih mengingat hal itu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Menghentikan tawanya yang tadi tercipta juga dikarenakan pemuda itu, sekejap menjadi tegang kembali._

_Menundukan kepala lagi, tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya penyindiran Naruto. Ya, sejujurnya Hinata tidak menyukai Gaara, tapi sikapnya yang melebihi sangat baik dan sangat perhatian melebihi tunangannya ini membuatnya sedikit luluh juga dan hatinya pun ikut terbuka. Tapi ketika amethysnya melihat benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya membuatnya menggeleng kuat, tidak. Ia tidak menyukainya. Sungguh Hinata sudah mulai memiliki 'rasa' terhadap Naruto sekarang. Walau sikap Naruto sendiri sangat cuek dan terkesan dingin padanya._

_"Tingkat kekayaan Sabaku juga setara dengan milik keluargaku, di mungkin tak masalah bagi ayahmu kalau kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan ku lalu bertunangan dengan Sabaku. Kalian sama-sama saling suka kan?"_

_Gelengan Hinata semakiin kuat, menyalahkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Tidak. Ia berani bersumpah kalau perasaannya lebih pada Naruto, bukan Gaara._

_"Jangan membohongi diri sendiri.." Jeda sebentar untuk menolehkan kepalanya, melihat sosok Hinata yang masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan bergumam 'tidak' dan itu terdengar jelas oleh Naruto. Lalu kembali menatap langit didepannya, melanjutkan kalimat. "Itu tidak baik. Nanti kalau Sabaku dengan orang lain kau menyesal."_

_"Tidak!" Ujar Hinata terdengar tegas. Tentu membuat Naruto kaget, Hinata yang ia kenal tak pernah membentak tadi ia mendengar ia sedikit berteriak. Sebegitunya kah?_

_"Tidak apa?"_

_"Aku tidak menyukai Sabaku,"_

_"Karena ikatan? Kau bisa lepas cincin itu, berikan padaku. Buat cincin baru dengan Sabaku, pakai bersama dan-"_

_"Aku tidak mau!"_

_Lagi-lagi Hinata membuat Naruto kaget. Ia berteriak lagi dengan sedikit lantang._

_"Karena aku sudah terlebih dulu dengan Naruto-kun."_

_"Lalu?" Pertanyaan Naruto terdengar dipermainkan. Mendengar nada yang seperti meremehkan kata-katanya, wajah Hinata berubah sedih._

_Air mata sudah siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, "A-aku juga bingung.. Perasaan ini.." Disentuhnya dada tengah yang terus berdetak keras jika berada di dekat pemuda itu. "Jantungku akan berdetak lebih kencang ketika bersama Naruto-kun, tidak ketika bersama Gaara. Kata Sakura-chan itu artinya suka, berarti aku menyukai Naruto-kun.. Bukan Ga-gaara."_

_"Kau bisa belajar menyukai Sabaku kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto lagi, masih tanpa pemikiran untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya._

_"Tidak bisa, a-aku sudah menyukai Na-naruto-kun."_

_"Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaanmu saja, memang kau mau cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu?"_

_"Tak apa.."_

_Kembali tersentak, diusapkannya wajah tan milik Naruto. Tak habis pikir ia, apakah gadis ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Atau ia memang tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

_"Se-sepertinya aku menyukai se-semua yang ada pada Na-naruto-kun,"_

_Suka? Sebelah sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Ia membatin, bodohnya. Tidak kah tahu, eh? Dulu Naruto yang menyukai semua tentang gadis ini. Apa perlu Nagato juga memukulinya agar bernasib sama?_

_Tidak tahan dengan obrolan yang kata-katanya bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya, Naruto berbalik berniat kembali ke kelas. Melewati Hinata yang menunduk, sepertinya menangis. Berhenti untuk sedikit melirik Hinata, kemudia menghela nafas._

_"Dengar.. Kau bisa saja memaksa perasaanmu dengan Sabaku. Tapi aku juga tahu, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Dan aku, perasaanku tak bisa dipaksakan."_

_"A-aku mohon.. I-ijin kan aku membuat Naruto-kun juga me-menyukaiku tanpa paksaan."_

_"Memang kau bisa?"_

_Mengangguk, meyakinkan kata-katanya. "A-aku yakin, di-di dunia ini tak a-ada yang tidak bi-bisa."_

_Perkataan Hinata tadi membuat senyum geli Naruto terkembang. Keyakinan yang tidak bisa ia remehkan. Baiklah spertinya memberi kesempatan tak ada salahnya kan? Jangan sampai gadis in bernasib sama dengannya._

_"Oke.. Aku beri kau kesempatan untuk membuatmu juga menyukaimu tanpa paksaan. Dan.. Ayo kembali ke kelas. Kau bukan tipe pembolos kan?"_

_Kepala Hinata terangkat, pandangannya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang tak perlu yang malah bisa merubah pemikirannya Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia diam memngikuti Naruto dari belakang menuju kelas._

_Pemuda ini suka sekali merubah-ubah suasana hati Hinata, kadang senang, sedih, kagum dan sebagainya. Pemuda yang penuh kejutan, dan Hinata menyukai hal itu._

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **Yee..#Lompat2MbunyiinTerompet. Laptop Yumi balik setelah masa penyitaan, dan Yumi beralasan buat ngerjain tugas. T.T Hiks. Saya terkena WeBe plus Hiatus.

Nee.. Dah keungkapkan kenapa Naruto takut sama Hinata? Lebih tepa matanya yang bikin takut si Naruto, dia keinget sama seseorang v._.v

Dan dah ketebak yang penyebabnya itu Hyuuga Neji, tepatnya matanya itu. Maka dari itu di chapter 2 kemarin Naruto bilang seandainya Hinata bukan cewe dia bisa ajah nyongkel mata Hinata. Hwee saya bisa sadis bo'o~ Kejadian 3 tahun lalu juga dah dijelaskan detail sama Sasuke-kun.

Mau tahu siapa temen Naruto yang ngefitnah Naruto ke Neji? Entar di chap 4 atau berapa bakal dikasih tahu. Soal Lemon? ada yang minat? Req ke saya :D insya allah saya bikinin . #plak

Ne, rate bisa ajah saya ubah. Soalnya saya ini tipe orang plinplan :v

Mau update kilat? Saya gak janji, bentar lagi UKK sih, dan saya juga lagi bantu temen saya bikin Fic baru, tapi saya dah bayar kelamaan saya update dengan panjangnya cerita ini hehehe ^^a. Fictnya itu _Sky Of Love_ di akunnya **Namikaze Miku** sama _Please, Love Me_ di akun ini tapi penulisnya temen saya.. Mohon ikut baca ya ? ;)

Nah, tinggal balas review :d

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**_ Hehehe ya waktu itu lagi seneng-senengnya nulis jadi update cepet, sekarang mah boro-boro. Tugas mulu disekolah *curhat. Apakah yang ini masih ada typo? Moga ajah engga. Aa.. ya Naruto jahat sama Hinata karena alasan mata Hinata itu yang mirip sama Neji, pembuat traumanya. Makasih dah mau review ^^

Algojo_ Sudah :D. Makasih sudah mau review ^^

naruzumavi_ Kyaaa.. . senengnya Fict saya dikatai bagus. Makasih ya atas pujiannya, bikin semangat. :D . Soal Shion, dia cuman berperan dikit, dan dia bukan orang ketiga disini jadi tenang ajah. Dan permintaanmu soal NaruHinaGaara sudah saya terpenuhi disini.. :D. Makasih sudah mau review ^^

Guest_ Duh jangan panggil saya senpai, saya masih newbie. Ya ini sudah update. suka kah? Makasih sudah mau review ^^

**hinata de'amethyst_ **Makasih dibilang keren :D. Dan maaf gak bisa update kilat. Makasih sudah mau review ^^

Diane Ungu_ Sudah dijelaskan disini kenapa Naruto traumanya sama Hinata. Dan tenang ajah, saya gak bisa sadending. Makasih sudah mau review ^^

Yuna Violet_ Tenang, cuman dichap kemarin doank Naru sadisnya sama Hinata. Hehehe.. Ini sudah update. Makasih sudah mau review ^^

kuta_ Wah boleh tuh diajuin ke sutradara jepang buat dibikin film :D iya pasti keren ya.. hahaha #bangga kepunyaan sendiri. dan ini sudah update. Makasih sudah mau review ^^

**Yourin Yo_ **Sudah . Makasih sudah mau review.

Akhirnya balas review sudah selesai. Maaf kalau salah dalam penulisan nama. Dan saya minta reviewan lagi donk, biar koreksian saya, sekalian biar saya tambah semangat :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

_Mind to RnR ?.._


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Yumi Murakami

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje

**Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaHina and other pair**

**No Like, Dont Read.**

.

.

My Trauma

.

Chapter 4_

Sepulang sekolah Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui Gaara, meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Bagaimanapun dirinya juga salah dan tidak ikut mengantar sang bungsu Sabaku ke UKS.

Berlari menyusuri koridor mencari sosok berambut merah yang ternyata baru keluar dari ruang UKS. Senyum senang terkembang diwajahnya. Segera saja ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara,"

Merasa terpanggil langkahnya terhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan sosok si pemanggil.

Hinata mendekat dan langsung berdiri di depannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara langsung.

Gugup melandanya mendadak, seperti biasa ia memainkan jari untuk mengurangi kegugupan, "Ano, gomenne soal yang tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Melewati Hinata yang masih memainkan jarinya Gaara melangkah menjauh, Hinata yang merasa kalau Gaara marah padanya kembali mengejar dan menghentikan langkahnya dengan menarik lengan pemuda Sabaku tersebut.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya, Gaara yang tidak tahan dengan wajah Hinata sekarang hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu Hinata, jadi berhentilah.." Didorongnya tubuh Hinata hingga ketembok sedikit kasar, membuat pemilik tubuh merintih kesakitan pada punggungnya yang terbentur. "Berhentilah.."

Menaikan alisnya ketika melihat sikap Gaara yang aneh, ia menunduk sambil menahan tubuhnya dengan terus memegang tubuh Hinata.

"Ka-"

"Berhentilah menyakiti hatiku dengan cara memperlihatkan kedekatanmu dengan Namikaze, Hinata." Terkejut saat Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, berkali-kali membisikan kata-kata yang terus ia ulang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata menahan tubuh Gaara agar tak bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuhnya. Hinata sendiri bingung, selama ini ia kurang dekat dengan tunangannya itu. Tapi kenapa Gaara beranggapan begitu? Apakah dirinya sudah melukai hati Gaara sampai sejauh itu?

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Tak sadarkah kau selama ini?"

Pernyataan Gaara membulatkan sepasang iris mutiaranya, sungguh dalam pikirannya tak pernah mengkirakan hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Jadi benar apa yang diucapkan Naruto tadi saat diatap. Memang Hinata menyadari akan perasaan Gaara, tapi ia terlalu acuh akan hal tersebut, semuanya menyebabkan sebuah kefatalan. Tersakitinya hati Gaara.

Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Gaara yang dirasanya semakin erat. Tapi kekuatannya sebagai perempuan kalah dengan kekuatan laki-laki. Adakah seseorang yang mau menolongnya? Bukan menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan Gaara mengingat posisinya sekarang ini. Hanya butuh sebuah pertolongan.

"Gaara, hentikan. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Berhentilah menghindariku Hinata. Sadarlah Hinata, aku lah yang mencintaimu bukan bocah rubah itu, aku lah yang paling peduli padamu bukan dia."

"Gaara, hentikan. I-ini tidak benar. A-aku sudah punya tunangan"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli bahwa aku mencintaimu"

Pelukan Gaara mengendur dan itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega sesaat, perkiraannya salah. Gaara tidak berniat melepaskan Hinata sepenuhnya, namun menambah masalah baginya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara.

Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata menolak, ia memberontak keras terhadap perlakuan Gaara yang semakin memaksanya. Dilayangkan sebelah tangan Hinata ke pipi pucat Gaara yang wajahnya langsung menoleh akibat tamparan Hinata. Terdiam sebentar, seolah nyawanya juga ikut tersentak gara-gara tamparan tersebut.

Dan kesempatan itu Hinata gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh, buliran air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Hinata. Ia ketakutan.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan." Tangisan Hinata pecah, ia berlari menjauh. Tak percaya dengan tindakan Gaara yang sangat diluar pikiran sehatnya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi di atap benar kalau Gaara memang benar-benar mencintainya. Salahkah ia kalau tetap pada keputusannya dengan tunangannya itu yang sampai saat ini belum bisa membuka hati padanya. Lalu pemuda Sabaku itu, ia sudah dengan tulus mencintai Hinata tapi ia malah mencampakannya dengan cara kejam. Tak mau membalas perasaan lelaki yang sudah dengan tulus mencintainya. Malah memilih orang lain yang entah bagaimana perasaannya pada Hinata.

Kini ia dilanda kebingungan, mana yang harus kau pilih Hinata?

.

.

oOo

.

.

Matahari sudah siap diperaduannya menjalankan tugas tiap hari menggantikan sang dewi malam yang semalam telah mempertunjukan sinarnya. Kini giliran sang surya yang di temani oleh langit biru dihiasi arakan awan putih. Cuaca hari minggu ini akan indah.

Tapi pemuda berambut kuning yang kontras seperti cahaya matahari itu masih setia bergelut dalam dunia bawah selimutnya. Menyembunyikan iris seindah langit dalam kelopaknya. Tak peduli dengan waktu yang sudah siang dan melupakan sebuah janji dengan temannya. Hingga teriakan dering dari I-Phone apple oranye memaksanya membuka mata,

Dengan malas, diraihnya I-Phone yang tergeletak di meja laci samping kasurnya. Tanpa melihat si penelpon ia mengangkat sambungan dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"PAGIII! PEMALAASS! AYO BANGUN! KAU ADA JANJI DENGANKU, SASUKE-KUN DAN HINATA! AYO CEPAT BERSIAP! AKU TAHU KAU MASIH MOLOR KAN?!"

Teriakan telepon itu berhasil membuat si pemilik I-Phone itu membukakan mata sepenuhnya, melirik si penelpon yang bercontact name _Sakura-chan_. Tidak kaget ia dengan suara keras yang sudah membangunkannya itu.

Bangkit dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan yang satu masih menggenggam I-Phone. "Ya aku sudah bangun, tidak usah teriak-teriak bisa kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, karena kalau tidak teriak-teriak kau pasti tidak mau bangun dan nanti akan kembali tidur."

Tahu saja Sakura akan apa yang dilakukan si blonde ini, padahal ia sudah bersiap menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi, diurungkan niatannya.

"Ya ya ya aku mau mandi, puas kau?"

"Sangat puas, mandilah yang bersih dan wangi baka-Naruto. Berdandanlah yang keren, jangan sampai kau membuatku malu karena dandanan norakmu seperti acara jalan-jalan kita bulan lalu."

Ternyata Sakura masih ingat akan penampilan Naruto bulan lalu ketika ada acara _expo. _Naruto menggunakan kaos oblong dengan celana pendek berbahan jeans, kacamata hitam yang nyentrik dan sandal. Yang melihatnya tentu akan bersweatdrop. Memang mau ke bazar atau pantai?

Mengingat hal itu ingin rasanya Naruto menertawai kebodohan dirinya dulu.

"Cepatlah baka.. Kita janjian jam 10 di Konoha Land. Kau hanya punya waktu 1 jam untuk bersiap."

"Ya yaa.. Aku tahu, sudah ya. Atau kau mau ikut aku mandi?"

Bisa diperkirakan Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung bergidik geli yang kemudian ia berteriak kencang dan mematikan sambungan. Berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Senangnya pagi-pagi bisa mengerjai orang.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit Naruto sudah selesai mandi, tinggal memilih baju yang kira-kira cocok. Diletakannya jari telunjuk di dagunya, memilih mana baju yang pas untuk acara yang disebut double date ini oleh Sakura.

Ya, kemarin sepulang sekolah Sakura mengajakanya, ralat lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk ikut double date dengannya, Sasuke dan Hinata. Awalnya Naruto menolak dengan memberi sejuta alasan tapi melihat deathglare Sakura yang menyusahkan tertelannya saliva Naruto ditenggorokan membuatnya mengalah dan mau ikut dalam acara double date itu.

Bersama Hinata, ya ia dengan Hinata. Sudah jelaskan? Mengingat itu ia jadi malas saja. Kenapa berurusan lagi dengan gadis itu sih? Setelah kejadian kemarin sebenarnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan tunangannya itu. Agar apa yang dikatakan Hinata kemarin takan terjadi. Ya, walau tanpa Hinata minta Naruto sudah bisa. Tapi sayangnya kejadian itu membuatnya membuang perasaan tersebut. Tahukan apa penyebabnya? Ya trauma sialan itu. Hanya karena sepasang bola mata saja Naruto ketakutan setengah mati. Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri dan mengumpat, menololli dan sebagainya. Bodoh lama-lama.

Kalau lama-lama menggumam tidak jelas dan membuang-buang waktu bisa-bisa Naruto kena omelan Sakura lagi, dengan cepat ia memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok dan simple. Karena Naruto memang tipe lelaki yang simple dalam berpakaian asal nyaman. Sampai pernah saking simplenya sampai tak melihat penampilannya yang pantas atau tidak.

Sekarang tinggal menjemput Hinata.

.

.

.

Iseng ia poleskan lipgloss peach ke bibirnya. Dilihatnya warna bibirnya kini yang lebih berwarna pink. Padahal tanpa lipgloss pun bibirnya akan berwarna pink. Tapi tidak buruk juga.

"Hinata-nee, Naruto-nii sudah menjemputmu." Panggil seseorang yang pastinya adik dari Hinata Hyuuga ini-Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Ya.. Aku segera kebawah." Jawabnya sembari merapikan barang bawaannya ke tas selempang. Segera Hinata berlari menuju ke lantai bawah untuk menemui tunangannya yang sudah menunggu. Ketika sampai di bawah, ternyata Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya. Hinata mendekati mereka dan berujar sopan.

"Summimasen, otou-sama, Naruto-kun," Kedua lelaki itu pun menoleh ke arah berdirinya Hinata yang berpenampilan anggun dan cantik hari ini. Tanpa sadar Naruto terpesona dengan Hinata. Tapi ketika matanya bersirobok dengan amethys Hinata segera menoleh mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau ingin pergi berkencan dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi, sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. "Baiklah jaga Hinata ya Naruto." Giliran Naruto yang mengangguk.

Setelah berpamitan mereka pun segera menaiki mobil Ferrari Enzo Naruto yang ditancapkannya gas menuju Konoha Land, tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyaa Hinata-chan, kau cantik sekalii!" Seturunnya Hinata dari mobil Naruto langsung sambut dengan teriakan Sakura yang berhasil mengundang perhatian pengunjung Konoha Land di halaman. Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya hanya diam cuek memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

Ya penampilan Hinata memang cantik dengan balutan kaos putih yang di dilapisi dengan rompi berwarna pink, bersepatu kets ungu lavender seperti warna matanya.

Tersipu mendengar pujian Sakura, wajah Hinata merona merah. "Kau juga cantik Sakura-chan."

Sakura tentu tak ingin kalah, ia berdandan cukup cantik dengan baju merah dan rok pendek selutut. Rambutnya dihiasi dengan bandana hadiah Sasuke minggu lalu berwarna merah maroon.

"Sasuke-kun juga tampan." Menaikan alis bingung dengan kata-kata Hinata yang malah memujinya juga. Jika Sasuke, memakai apapun memang tampan, Hinata. Walau hanya kaos biru dongker dan jaket hitam saja yang ia pakai lalu topi berlambang kipas di depannya sudah cukup membuat mata wanita yang melewatinya terus terpaku pada bungsu Uciha itu tanpa ada niatan untuk berpaling, simple dan keren.

"Hahaha.. Kau tidak salah kostum lagi Naruto?"

Memutar bola sapphiernya bosan, Naruto hanya menggerutu di belakang Hinata. Ya, untung Naruto tidak salah dengan pilihannya yaitu kaos putih polos yang diluarnya dilapisi kemeja biru muda bergaris kotak merah hitam, sepatu kets melapisi kaki tan nya. Simple dan tidak memalukan bagi Sakura, tapi keren dan tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke bagi Hinata.

Oke, mereka siap untuk bermain dalam Konoha Land sekarang.

.

Sudah banyak wahana yang ada di Konoha Land mereka naiki bersama dengan bahagia. Sekejap masalah Naruto yang tadi pagi melandanya hilang sudah melihat kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, juga.. Tunangannya itu yang sepertinya menikmati hari ini dengannya.

"Sekarang tinggal naik gondola ya?" Ujar Sakura bersemangat, dari tadi yang terus menentukan wahana Sakura terus. Tapi mereka menikmati itu.

"Maaf 1 gondola hanya diisi 2 orang saja untuk umur kalian." Ujar penjaga gondola.

"Oke, Sasuke-kun denganku Hinata-chan dengan Naruto ya?" Menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk siap masuk ke dalam gondola tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Ne, apa tidak kau dengan Hinata saja? Aku dengan Sasuke." Ujar Naruto memberi usul.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku kekasihnya Hinata? Memang kalau kau sudah dengan Sasuke-kun kalian mau apa? Berciuman di dalam sana hah?"

Godaan Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merinding. Mereka masih waras. "Lebih baik aku denganmu, sudah sana berduaan saja." Sekarang tinggal Sasuke yang menarik Sakura untuk segera masuk ke gondola berdua. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo disamping Hinata melihat gondola Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai naik.

Diliriknya Hinata yang menatap gondola terbuka, siap untuk mereka naiki. Niatnya Naruto tidak mau naik, tapi melihat Hinata yang sepertinya ingin sekali naik akhirnya terpaksa ia masuk yang diikuti Hinata dibelakang.

Mereka menaiki gondola tersebut, sempat Naruto lirik ekspresi Hinata yang nampak bahagia. Namun di dalam, mereka masih diam satu sama lain tak ada yang berniat untuk mulai membuka suara. Sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, Hinata asik melihat pemandangan dari atas gondola diantara bukit-bukit hijau yang indah sedangkan Naruto memejamkan mata dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hingga tiba-tiba gondola mengalami guncangan hebat, Hinata berteriak kencang dan terjatuh. Refleks Naruto memeluknya agar tak terjatuh, tapi karena guncangan masih dirasa membuat keseimbangannya kurang ia jaga. Naruto pun akhirnya ikut terjatuh bersama Hinata.

Mengaduh ketika dirasa punggungnya sedikit terbentur pada lantai besi gondola, ditambah berat pada atas tubuhnya. Penasaran, ia membuka matanya untuk melihat si pembuat berat pada atas tubuhnya. Saphhier itu melihat jelas tubuh berbalut rompi pink terbaring telungkup di atasnya. Sama-sama mengaduh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mengugrangi guncangan gondola dengan memegangi bangku, perlahan guncangan gondola yang terhenti itu berkurang.

"Aa daijoubu," Bangkit dengan menahan lengannya, tapi karena ruang gondola yang sempit membuatnya susah bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto.

Ketika sedang membantu Hinata bangun, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka saling bersirobok (bener gak sih kata-katanya). Saat itulah Naruto sadar akan sesuatu, mata Hinata berbeda dengan 'dia'. Mata itu memancarkan kelembutan, bukan menusuk. Dan, Naruto terpesona akan mata itu untuk sekian lamanya.

"Naruto-kun?" Merasa Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam ketika membantunya, Hinata memanggil.

Panggilan itu ia acuhkan terpaku pada satu sepasang ametyhs yang mendadak menarik dirinya tuk mendekat pada si pemilik manik mutiara tersebut. Akal sehatnya telah terbawa arus suasana kali ini. Entah apa yang menggerakan tangannya menuju belakang kepala gadis yang hanya diam saja menunggu hal lanjutan pemuda pirang dibawahnya. Melupakan dunia nyata mereka dan terus mendekat hingga terhapus sudah jarak antara mereka. Kesadarannya telah menguap, hilang dan tergantikan dengan dirinya yang lain. Diri yang dulu ingin memiliki Hinata. Bibirnya tersentuh oleh sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut untuk pertama kalinya. Ini adalah hal pertama bagi keduanya dan mereka menikmati akan saat-saat ini.

Sekejap, perasaan yang bergemuruh untuk lebih bisa memiliki gadis ini menguasai hatinya. Apa ini sebenarnya? Dimana sosok dirinya yang dulu pernah merasakan _benci _pada gadis indigo itu. Mata yang dulu ia takuti, kini malah menariknya untuk terperangkap di dalamnya.

Ia sudah terperangkap dalam sosok seorang Hyuuga Hinata dalam hitungan detik, di situasi tak terkendali dalam tempat tergantung yang terisi hanya mereka berdua. Gondola ini bagai dunia mereka yang hanya terhuni 2 orang saja.

Apakah gadis ini berhasil membuatnya jatuh padanya seperti sebuah rentetan kata-kata yang kemarin ia ucapkan di atap sekolah? Dan inilah hadiah yang diberikan atas suksesnya hal tersebut. Dan apakah perasaannya di masa lalu telah datang kembali, menggantikan traumanya?

.

.

.

"Ya ampun mengagetkan saja. Tiba-tiba terguncang, lalu berhenti mendadak. Merepotkan. Ada apa sih?" Menoleh ke bawah mendapati sebuah pemandangan langka baginya, langsung saja ia berteriak membuat sang kekasih disampingnya berjengit kaget. "Kyaa! Sasuke-kun, lihat mereka," Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke gondola yang terletak tepat dibawah sampingnya, gondola milik Hinata dan Naruto.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Gumam Sasuke yang cukup bisa didengarkan Sakura.

"Ya ampun, tentu saja berciuman! Kyaa ternyata mereka bisa dengan cepat berbaikan ya Sasuke-kun? Padahal kemarin mereka habis bersitegang. Posisi mereka juga.. Kyaaa!"

Tidak tahan dengan ocehan Sakura yang terus berteriak histeris melihat ke bawah sana ia menarik wajah kekasihnya itu, di dekatkan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Hanya ciuman sekilas tapi itu sanggup membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Berhentilah berteriak Sakura, seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja." Saling mengalihkan pandangan, menghindar agar wajah mereka yang memerah tak bisa dilihat.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari Konoha Land, dari pihak Naruto maupun Hinata tak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun. Pikiran mereka bergelung dalam kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika di gondola, seolah ingatan itu terus terulang-ulang dalam otak mereka.

Namun perasaan mereka berbeda, yang dirasakan Hinata adalah kebahagiaan. Ia yang berniat membuat tunangannya yang kini duduk disampingnya juga mencintainya kini terjawab dengan ciuman tadi. Apakah itu artinya ia berhasil?

Sedangkan Naruto, ia bingung dengan hal tadi. Kenapa ia malah melakukan hal itu? Diluar pikirannya, seperti sedang dikendalikan. Mungkin benar ia sedang dikendalikan. Ya dikendalikan perasaan masa lalunya yang kini tumbuh seiring waktu kebersamaannya dengan gadis ini.

"Su-sudah sampai, Naruto-kun." Tanpa sadar ternyata ia sudah memberhentikan laju mobilnya di depan kediaman sulung Hyuuga ini.

"Aa. Ya, aku harus pulang. Tidak apakan aku langsung?" Tanya Naruto mengembalikan kesadarannya yang masih terbagi.

Menganggukan kepala menyahuti, "I-iya, hati-hati dijalan."

"Ya, salam untuk Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi."

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku masuk ya, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun." Tangan kanannya akan membuka pintu mobil sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan lengan kirinya, refleks ia menoleh ke arah putra sulung Namikaze itu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Seolah ia mengerti akan perkataan Naruto yang baginya berbagai maksud, senyuman tipis namun manis terhias di wajah putihnya yang sedikit terdapat semburat merah dipipinya. "Douita."

Genggaman Naruto mengendur menandakan untuk Hinata meninggalkannya sekarang. Setelah pintu mobil tertutup, mobil keluaran terbaru itu langsung dipacu cepat oleh si pengendara yang pikirannya masih pada berlanjut.

Apalagi kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang melihatnya tadi dengan Hinata, siap untuk meledek setiap harinya. Ya tadi Sakura bercerita akan kejadian saat digondola tadi, dan Naruto juga berhasil digoda habis-habisan oleh sahabat pink dan ravennya.

Mengacak gusar rambut pirangnya, kenapa harus terjadi? Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Apa lagi saat ia bersama Shion waktu itu yang berhasil membuat gadis yang jarinya terlingkar cicin yang sama dengan Naruto hatinya tersakiti oleh sang tunangan pirang tersebut. Bingung. Kenapa harus bingung? Ya bingung harus mengungkapkan bagaimana?

.

.

oOo

.

.

"Aa~ kemarin apa saja yang kau lakukan ketika gondola berhenti?~"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku melihatmu sedang beradegan mesum dengan Hinata lhoo.."

"Aku yang sering melihatmu beradegan mesum dengan teme saja aku diam, kenapa saat kau melihatku beradegan mesum dengan Hinata kau jadi _rempong _begitu?"

Habis sudah kata-kata Sakura untuk menggoda Naruto, memang sih Naruto tak satu kali dua kali melihatnya dengan Sasuke sedang melakukan '_sesuatu'. _Pernah juga ketika Sakura main ke rumah Sasuke yang kebetulan Naruto berada disana dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya didepan Naruto yang hanya memutar sapphiernya bosan. Sebenarnya tak hanya itu, Naruto pun pernah melihat keadaan Sakura yang setengah telanjang, dan itu sungguh membuat Sakura malu sekali.Tapi kenapa harus dibicarakan sekarang sih?

"Kau benar-benar baka!"

"Kau baru tahu? Kalau tidak, Sasuke-teme tak akan memanggilku dobe.." Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membalas ledekan si pink yang sudah siap dengan luapan emosinya.

"Awas kau yaa!" Kepalan kertas yang dibuat bulat terlempar menuju Naruto, namun dengan mudah ia menghindar.

"Eits.. Anda kurang beruntung, silahkan coba lagi.. Hahaha" Tawa nyaring Naruto yang bagi Sakura adalah penghinaan membuat tangannya terdorong untuk menjambak rambut duren pemuda didepannya.

"Ittei! Lepaskan! Sakit!"

"Dasar rubah jelek, kepala duren, mesum sialan, pervert baka!"

"Aaargh! Ingat ya, yang pervert itu pacarmu"

"Jangan mengatai Sasuke-kun, baka!"

Niat untuk meledek dan menggodanya malah _senjata makan tuan, _ia yang digodai oleh pemuda rambut kuning yang sedang ia goncangkan keras.

"Wah, manisnya~" Adegan kekerasan antara Sakura dan Naruto terhenti ketika datangnya seorang pemuda pecinta anjing ini, ia duduk disamping Naruto yang rambutnya masih ditarik Sakura.

"Apa kau?!" Deathglare dilemparkan pada Kiba langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya menenangkan mood Sakura yang sedang tidak bagus.

"Maaf maaf.. Aku kan cuman mau duduk disini? Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak!" Teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan, kedua mata vertikal kiba pun berputar jenaka.

Melepas kasar helaian pirang Naruto dan mendorongnya, si pemilik rambut mengelus kepalanya yang terasa perih setelah kegiatan tarik menarik rambutnya sendiri bersama si surai pink.

"Hei, kemana pacar kalian?" Ujar Kiba meminum jus alpukatnya, bersandar pada sandaran kursi menyamankan tubuh.

"Sasuke-kun sedang ada urusan OSIS,"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Hinata, jangan tanya aku."

Memandang putra tunggal Namikaze itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, Naruto sendiri hanya menjauhkan diri dari kedua temannya ketika melihat tatapan yang seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Berlebihan.

"Kau keterlaluan Naruto, kekasihmu sendiri tak tahu ada dimana?" Tanya Sakura memutar emeraldnya.

"Yang jelas dia masih di bumi ini kan?"

Ingin sekali kepalan tangan Sakura ia luncurkan ke atas kepala duren Naruto, ia mengeratkan tangannya gemas. "Baka!"

"Oh ya, aku dengar ada murid baru ya dikelas kita?" Ujar Kiba memajukan tubuhnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto ikut memajukan tubuhnya, sedangkan Sakura masih pada posisinya. Ia tak tertarik karena kelas mereka berbeda.

Mengangkat bahunya dan melengkungkan bibirnya pertanda ia tak tahu.

"Lalu kau dapat informasi itu dari siapa?"

"Anak-anak, pada ribut mbahas anak baru yang ngga jelas itu. Jangan tanya aku, tanya mereka"

Memundurkan tubuhnya juga dan bersandar lagi pada sandaran, "Kalau mau ngasih info tuh jangan setengah-setengah." Menyeruput jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah dalam gelas kemudian menaruh kembali ke atas meja setelah menghabiskannya.

"Hehehe.."

Jadi penasaran siapa anak baru itu, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto sampai tak enak begini. Ada apa ya?

.

.

.

Masih sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei untuk pelajaran Matematikanya di perpustakaan. Kalau Hinata mengerjakan di kelas pasti akan sangat mengganggu dan ditambah lagi jika ia lama-lama memandang Shion yang kemarin telah membuat masalah dengannya. Walaupun mungkin Shion tak sadar kalau Hinata masih tak terima dengan kejadian hari yang lalu.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengeluh. Kenapa jadi begini? Tapi ia bersyukur telah mendapatkan sebagian hati Naruto sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Pernah ia dengar dari pembicaraan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto tentang masa lalunya, katanya Naruto pernah menyukai gadi dimasa lalu, kira-kira siapa? Apakah Naruto masih menyukai gadis itu?

Dan Hinata juga pernah dengar dulu Naruto pernah satu SMP dengannya dari Sara, tapi Hinata sendiri tidak sadar dengan itu. Entah setelah kabar kakak sepupunya telah memukuli seseorang kemudia beberapa hari kemudia ada murid yang pindah. Entah mengapa Hinata sendiri merasa aneh dengan itu. Tapi masih bingung.

Ternyata banyak hal tentang Naruto yang belum Hinata ketahui.

Segera saja Hinata kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelum dirasanya sesuatu bergetar dalam sakunya. Diambil SmartPhonenya dari kantung kemeja seragamnya, sms dari Naruto.

**From Naruto-kun**

**Kau dimana? Pergilah kekantin, pacarmu mencarimu.**

Pesan dari Naruto membuat wajahnya memerah seketika, ia menyalah artikan pesan tersebut. Maksud pacar oleh Naruto bukan dirinya, tapi Sakura. Dan Hinata mengaggap sebaliknya.

Langsung saja ia rapikan alat tulisnya kemudian berlari menuju kantin untuk menemui _pacarnya._

.

.

.

"Tuh pacarmu." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada seorang gadi bersurai indigo sedikit berlari menuju mejanya, dan emerald Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto.

Senyum senang terkembang diwajah Sakura, langsung saja ia melambai memberi tanda Hinata dan menyuruhnya duduk disamping gadis cheeryblosom itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" Selidik Sasuke menatap tajam tunangan pinknya itu.

"Sudah lama, lebih lama dari hubungan kita.." Menjulurkan lidah seolah menantang Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanya menggoda sosok pangeran es yang amat posesife.

"Teme.. teme.." Menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Jangan khawatir, mereka boleh berpacaran. Tapi kita tunangannya," Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata bergidik sedikit takut melihat seringai Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kita lebih bebas mengeksploitasi mereka diranjang."

"Ternyata kau punya otak mesum juga ya dobe?"

"Oh tentu, kan kau yang mengajarkannya Sasu-chaaan~" Runtuh sudah rasa senang Sasuke mendapat teman yang mesum baru walaupun Sasuke sendiri tahu jika tentang Naruto dan Hinata itu hanya candaan, ternyata pikiran shounen ai Naruto kumat dan itu membuatnya geli, menjauhkan tubuh Naruto yang merajuk manja padanya. Sasuke memandang sahabat pirangnya jijik.

Dan itu membuat Sakura juga Hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sepasang sahabat aneh tersebut, sedangkan Kiba sendiri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegang perutnya.

"Naruto-kun~" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto sembarangan, membuat kelima remaja itu diam.

Menolehkan kepala untuk melihat sang tersangka yang memeluknya, "Ino!"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura ikut berteriak melihat sahabat lamanya datang.

"Hai ForeHead, apa kabar?" Melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung memeluk Sakura, melepas rindu.

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam saja, ia sedikit cemburu ketika gadis pirang itu memeluk Naruto.

"Ah ya, Hinata ini Ino. Sahabatku dulu di SMP."

Mereka pun berjabat tangan seraya saling mengenalkan nama panjangnya masing-masing.

"Dan dia saudara sepupu Naruto, mereka sama-sama berambut pirangkan? Heehehe.."

'Oh jadi hanya sepupu, pantas mereka akrab' Begitulah batin Hinata merasa lega di sebabkan ia tahu ketidak adaan hubungan spesial antara gadis pirang itu dengan Naruto.

Kembali duduk diikuti Ino yang juga duduk dibangku kosong samping Sakura, "Ne, mau apa kau kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Sakura.

Hanya cengiran yang menjadi jawaban Ino sebelum menjelaskannya, "Aku ikut ayahku karena ada sedikit urusan dengan sekolah ini, jadi aku ikut. Sekalian aku ingin menemani kekasihku pindah. Hehehe.."

"Kekasih, kau sudah punya kekasih? Siapa?" Naruto ikut penasaran dengan kedatangan dadakan sepupunya itu.

"Sudah donk, memang kau saja yang bisa punya tunangan," Kemudian iris aqua_nya _melirik Hinata dan tertawa kecil. "Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri, katanya dia ditempatkan dikelas yang sama denganmu."

Kira-kira siapa? Dan pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang dalam otak Naruto. Rasa penasaran menyesak dalam dirinya, entah mengapa ia merasakan kebencian dadakan seperti ini.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga Naruto dan yang lainnya. Ino sudah kembali tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Naruto sekarang sedikit tidak enak dan merasa hawa kebencian menguar dalam dirinya. Kenapa ya kira-kira?

"Selamat pagi semuanya," Salam guru bertanda coretan dihidungnya mengembalikan dunia Naruto ke kenyataan.

"Pagi, sensei." Jawab para murid kelas yang dipegang guru ber_tagname _Iruka Umino.

"Nah, hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru di kelas kita. Silahkan masuk.."

Seperti perintah Iruka, seorang lelaki seumuran dengan murid kelas tersebut memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang terlihat tak ada niatan untuk dikeluarkan. Ya, seperti ada kepalsuan dalam senyuman tersebut.

Iris biru langit Naruto membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan mata onyx berdiri di depan, senyum palsu itu sangat Naruto kenal. Ia lah si dalang dari semuanya. Dia-

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Shimura Sai. Pindahan dari Paris. Mohon bantuannya." Membungkukkan tubuh ketika selesai dengan sesi perkenalannya, masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Baiklah, semoga kau bisa beradaptasi di Jepang ya Shimura-san. Lalu kau akan duduk dibelakang Namikaze-san. Dibelakang sana." Telunjuk Iruka mengarah pada tempat duduk kosong belakang Naruto, dan itu membuatnya kaget. Ingin sekali protes, tapi hatinya melarang. Jadilah ia diam dan mengalihkan pandangan kesamping, kearah jendela ketika Sai berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Jadi ini penyebab perasaan bencinya tiba-tiba menguar dalam dirinya, ia kembali.

"Hai Naruto. Apa kabar, lama tak bertemu ya." Ujar Sai dari belakang Naruto yang sedang mengepalkan tangan erat.

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap Sai tajam dari samping Naruto. "Tidak usah sok akrab. Baru datang jangan membuat masalah lagi." Ujarnya menekankan pada kata **lagi.** Susah payah Sasuke menahan emosinya melihat sosok Sai yang masih memasang senyumnya. Senyum itu penuh kemunafikan bagi bungsu Uchiha.

"Maaf ya," Menampilkan senyum itu lagi pada Sasuke yang siap melancarkan pukulannya jika tidak ingat tempat.

"Diamlah kau, bajingan. Nantikan saja kematianmu setelah ini." Ujar Naruto tenang walau hatinya juga telah meletupkan emosi. Tapi tak ada rasa takut dalam wajah Sai yang masih _adem ayem _dengan perkataan serius Naruto. Ia hanya diam masih tetap _staysmile._

Pelajaran pun berjalan seperti biasa dalam suasana mencekam diantara 3 pemuda dibelakang. Tanpa ada yang tahu kejadiannya.

.

.

.

**Brak**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto membanting kursinya dan menghadap Sai sepulang sekolah dalam keadaan kelas masih ramai membuat puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada kedua pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu." Menarik kemeja Sai keluar kelas, diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya, berbagai pertanyaan pun terlontar dari mulut para murid yang lain dengan kejadian tadi. Mereka penasaran dan bingung ada masalah apa antara murid baru itu dengan putra dari orang paling berpengaruh di Konoha Gakuen.

.

"Masih ingat apa masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto mendorong tubuh Sai ke tembok belakang sekolah.

Menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya setelah mendapat pukulan dari si pirang, Sai menatap sapphier didepannya masih dengan ketenangan, berbanding dengan Naruto yang sudah emosi.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kau akan diperlakukan special oleh kakak sepupu Hinata."

**Bugh **–perut Sai mendapat sikutan dari Naruto setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya Sai. Kau telah membuat aku diberi hadiah special darinya yang sampai sekarang masih tersimpan disini." Menunjuk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk, sapphiernya masih menatap tajam lelaki yang sedang berusaha berdiri setelah mendapat pukulan dari Naruto.

"Kau mau tidak aku bagi hadiah itu?" Mengangkat tubuh Sai, menerima kayu yang diberikan dari Sasuke. Siap untuk memukul kepala Sai sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Hentikan, Namikaze." Kepala mereka pun sontak menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut yang disana seorang pemuda berambut _darkred _sedang melangkah mendekati mereka sambil memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku.

"Jangan ikut campur, Sabaku," Peringat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur kalau itu bukan menyangkut sahabatku. Bukankah begitu kata-katamu, Uchiha."

Iris kelam itu menatap tajam pemuda didepannya, begitu juga si sapphier.

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan kedua pemuda lainnya, Sabaku Gaara membantu Sai bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto disana.

Sebelum pergi Sai sempat melemparkan senyum palsunya terhadap Naruto yang dianggapnya sebagai senyum mengejek.

Naruto bersumpah, lelaki itu akan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan 3 tahun lalu.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sedang melangkahnya Hinata menuju halaman depan sekolah bersama teman-temannya ketika tiba-tiba SmartPhone nya bergetar, saat dilihat ternyata ada pesan. Betapa kaget dirinya membaca pengirim pesan tersebut. Seseorang yang dulu pergi jauh kini sudah kembali.

**From_ Niisan**

**Hinata, aku pulang. **

** TBC**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya saya bisa update. Senengnya ^^.

Maaf belum kesampaian Lemonnya, saya janji-janji terus ya? T.T maaf. Mungkin chap depan, **Mungkin **ya.. ^^v Dan maaf kalau chapter ini kurang feelnya. Habis Sakit T.T

Nah dah terungkap siapa orang yang udah jadi pelapor si Naruto ke Neji. Yaps si Sai, dan Sai ini ternyata teman Gaara.

Kalau soal tahunya Hinata tentang trauma Naruto itu besok juga. Dia belum dapet penjelasan sih dari kakak maupun Narutonya.

Oh ya, lagi-lagi saya gak bisa janji bisa update cepet. Tapi tenang ajah gak akan sampe 1 bulan ^.~ . Saya sebentar lagi mau Ujian, gak bisa maen-maen lagi -_-. Tapi saya berusaha update cepet.

Ada yang mau SideStory nya My Trauma ini? Pas NaruHina masih SMP?. Haha.. Saya sudah menyiapkannya. Berminat? silahkan review, biar saya tahu anda sekalina setuju atau tidak ^^7.

Nah tinggal balas review :D

**kirei – neko_ **Iya Naruto plin plan.. Gara-gara pengaruh perasaan masa lalu dan masa kininya sih.. Duh jangan gitu donk.. tetep review.. buat semangat sayaa T.T

** .9_ **Udah update :D Soal Lemon insya allah besok, tapi saya gak janji ^^. Makasih dah review :D

**Ayumu Hasegawa_ **Haha iya iya lemon ya lemon. Besok. Ajarin sceannya donk :D. Makasih dah review.

**didik717_ **Besok kayanya :p. Makasih dah review.

**Malila Hyuuga_ **Sudah ini. Semoga suka. Makasih dah mau review.

**ocha chan_ **Makasih buat pujiannya dan ini sudah dilanjutkan. Makasih dah review.

Guest_ Umm.. Kalau tanpa orang ketiga cerita kelihatannya kurang greget bagi saya. Maaf kalau begitu (_ _). Makasih dah mau review.

Soputan_ Kalau gak dibatalin bisa berlanjut yg gak gak ~.~. Belum saatnya, mungkin besok. Tergantung suasana :D . Makasih dah review.

Algojo_ Sudah nee.. Mkasih dah review.

Ayzhar_ Hwee.. Menyedihkankah? Hehehe saya baru kali ini bikin cerita yang bisa bikin nangis T.T. Makasih dah review.

elisilorento_ Makasih ^^.

kaname_ Iya betul, kalau ada lemon masih awal, niatnya saya mau bikin lemon pas bener-bener lagi konflik. Sedangkan konflik masih lama. Neji dah balik dari luar negeri sekarang. Dia bakal diem ajah soal hubungan NaruHina. Tapi dari dalam dia yang paling menentang. Makasih dah review. ^^

**dattebayonaruto_ **Makasih. Dan ini udah update ^^

**JumawanBlez_ **Sudah:D

Akhirnya dah bisa balas review. Maaf kalau salah dalam enulisan nama. Boleh minta review lagi?

_Mind to RnR?_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Yumi Murakami

Warning: AU, OOC, OC (mungkin), Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje.

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**Disini ada lemonnya, yang merasa tidak mau membatalkan puasa jangan dibaca :v**

.

.

My Trauma

.

**Chapter 5_**

Dalam keadaan emosi seperti ini biasanya tak akan ada seorangpun kecuali sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang mau mendekatinya. Mereka masih sayang nyawa, takut kalau tiba-tiba Naruto lepas kendali dan memukuli orang yang mengganggunya. Ya, Naruto memang orangnya emosional dan tak pandang bulu. Mau perempuan ataupun laki-laki kalau membuatnya marah pasti ia tak segan-segan.

Boleh saja dikatai tidak gentle karena beraninya pada perempuan, tapi Naruto sendiri tak pernah memikirkannya. Kalau ia berurusan dengan kaum hawa dan dikatai demikian yang ia jawab hanya 'salah siapa membuatku marah, sudah tahu orangnya pemarah. Yang bodoh siapa?' dan entah setelah itu orang yang mengatainya langsung bungkam, sebenarnya masih banyak kata-kata untuk melawan sang anak tunggal Namikaze Minato ini.

Berkali-kali ia membentaki orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, memberi tatapan tajam. Kalau seperti ini sosok Naruto yang ramah, hyperaktife, murah senyum berubah total menjadi seseorang yang kasar.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang berjalan dibelakang Naruto hanya menghela nafas setiap Naruto mendeathglare teman sesekolahannya. Hanya karena pelampiasan emosinya tak terpenuhi pasti ia akan berbuat seperti ini.

Sebelum Naruto melewatinya untuk keluar kelas setelah mereka kembali hanya untuk mengambil tas yang masih tergeletak dimeja mereka, Sasuke sempat menahan lengan sahabat pirangnya.

"Jangan terlalu emosi, kendalikan dirimu."

Menghela nafas dan menarik oksigen lagi, tarik, lepas, tarik lepas untuk mengendalikan luapan emosinya. Dan seperti biasa cara itu cukup ampuh untuk menenangkannya kembali.

"Sudah.. Huft.." Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sapphier Naruto melirik Sasuke yang mulai mengendurkan pegangannya. Selalu Sasukelah yang menjadi orang yang dapat menenangkan Naruto, walau sifat Sasuke yang cuek ia adalah sahabat terbaik baginya.

"Hn, kita pulang."

"Yo!" Kembalilah sosok Naruto yang Sasuke kenal selama ini. Mungkin karena fakor _BadMemory_nya itu membuat emosi Naruto suka sekali tak bisa dikendalikan.

Merangkul sahabat ravennya menuju halaman sekolah dengan celotehan si pirang yang paling mendominasi. Sesampainya dihalaman ternyata tunangan mereka dan teman-temannya sedang asik berceloteh sebelum pulang. Dasar perempuan, begitulah batin mereka.

"Kau belum pulang Sakura?" Mendekati mereka dan melepaskan posisi saring rangkul menghindari pikiran yang mungkin negatife dari teman-teman Sakura dan Hinata.

Menengokan kepala untuk menemukan sang kekasih dan sahabatnya sedang berdiri di belakang gerombolannya, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. "Aku menunggumu."

Bersiul bermaksud menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura, mata sapphiernya melirik, "Oh so sweet.."

"Diam kau," Ujar Sakura mendeathglare si spike pirang tersebut. "Ayo pulang Sasuke-kun." Merangkul lengan Sasuke dan berlalu dari sana setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

Mereka pun membubarkan diri untuk pulang naik mobil sendiri atau naik bus, dan disana tinggal sepasang manusia beda gendre bingung akan melakukan apa, walaupun mereka juga tahu.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata." Ajak Naruto mendahului menuju mobilnya diparkiran diikuti Hinata dibelakang setelah menyahuti.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan tak ada sedikitpun obrolan, seperti biasa mereka saling diam sebelum tiba-tiba mobil terhenti. Mogok.

Naruto menggeram seraya membuka pintu mobilnya bermaksud melihat keadaan mobil yang sebenarnya.

Membuka kap dan memeriksa keadaan mesin dan lainnya, semua baik-baik saja. Tetapi saat sapphiernya melirik ban kanan helaan nafas kesal lah yang keluar. Ternyata bannya bocor.

"Sial!"

Melihat keadaan ban yang benar-benar kempes dibawah sana Naruto berjongkok. Sebenarnya ia juga bisa mengganti ban sendiri, tapi mengingat tak bawa ban ganti ia putuskan untuk menelpon assistant ayahnya yang mungkin bisa membantu untuk mengambil mobilnya dan menjemput.

Dikeluarkan I-Phone miliknya, menekan layar dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Menunggu sambungan.

"Halo." Akhirnya terhubung.

"Halo, Kakashi. Bisakah kau kemari, aku tak tahu didaerah mana ini tapi masih dekat sekolah. Kau bisa mencariku dengan GPS kan?" Menengok kanan kiri melihat jalan yang mungkin ia kenal, dan saat itu tanpa sengaja lagi-lagi pandangannya bersiribok dengan Hinata yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Memang kau kenapa?" Tersadar dengan lamunan singkatnya, Narutopun menjawab.

"Ban ku kempes dan aku lupa bawa ban cadangan, bisa kau kemari?"

"Ya bisa, tapi nanti. Ayahmu juga sedang membutuhkanku sekarang. Sekitar 30menit, orang suruhan ayahmu pasti kesana, tenang saja."

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Iya iya. Ya sudah ya sampai nanti. Jaa"

Sambungan telephone terputus, menggeram ketika sadar betapa lamanya ia dan Hinata harus menunggu. Dilihat jalan ini sangat sepi dan jarang ada taksi lewat.

Memorinya kembali terulang saat ia meninggalkan Hinata disini, rasa bersalah menyesak dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras, segera saja ia dan Hinata berteduh di pohon besar dekat mobil mereka. Ya, ini kawasan hutan kota. Jadi mungkin jalan akan sepi.

"Hinata," Panggil Naruto tiba-tiba ketika merasakan atmosfir tak enak disekitar mereka saat saling diam.

Menolehkan kepalanya tanpa menyahut, tampak Naruto sedang menundukan kepala menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya yang berjatuhan.

"Maafkan aku soal waktu itu,"

Diam dan hanya memainkan jarinya, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup seperti ini. Kepalanya menengadah dan tangannya terulur untuk merasakan rintikan hujan dari dahan pohon besar dibelakangnya, merasakan dingin dari telapaknya.

"Se-sebenanya aku ini, sudah.." Menghentikan kalimatnya dan Hinata sendiri masih asik bermain dengan rintikan hujan.

"lama me-"

**Dhuar**

"Kyaa.." Suara petir dan teriakan tiba-tiba malah menyamarkan suaranya lagi juga ditambah pelukan Hinata membuatnya kaget. Wajah Hinata memereah seketika mengetahui posisinya sekarang, tetapi saat ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto menahannya. Malah pelukannya dipererat olehnya. Amesthy Hinata melebar tidak percaya, Naruto akan melakukan seperti ini.

"Na-naruto-kun,"

"Dulu.. Aku ingin.." Tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan Hinata tak ingin merubah mood Naruto yang mungkin akan berubah jika ia bersuara untuk bertanya kelanjutan kalimatnya ataupun bergerak. Ia sudah nyaman dengan posisi ini.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Akhirnya mobil Jaguar Hitam tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah mansion putih yang berdiri megah di tengah tanah luas. Keluarlah seorang gadis berambut indigo dari mobil tersebut yang dibuka dulu oleh sang supir, dikuti pemuda blonde spike. Mengikutinya sampai depan pintu mereka berhenti dulusaling hadap, namun tak saling tatap.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun su-sudah mau mengantarkan a-aku."

Menganggukan kepala sebagai sahutan pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-apa Naruto-kun ma-masih membenciku?"

Tentu perkataan tersebut membuat Naruto tersentak, ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata Hyuuga sudah menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tak membencimu Hinata," Jawab Naruto meyakinkan.

Masih tak percaya akan perkataan sang tunangan yang baginya hanya sebuah penenang, ini tak seperti kenyataannya.

"Kenapa, kenapa Na-naruto-kun sedikitpun tak pe-pernah ma-mau menatapku jika sedang bersamaku?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, tatapannya menyendu mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ia berharap, Hinata tahu akan kebenarannya. Namun.. Perasaannya melarang. Tengah dihadapai sebuah kedilemaan yang menyiksanya selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Ke-kenapa Na-naruto-kun"

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Membalikan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke mobilnya, meninggalkan Hinata disana yang meminta sebuah penjelasan terhadap pemuda tersebut.

Baru saja kakinya melangkah sedikit sebuah suara menyentakannya, "Kau sudah pulang Hinata?"

Tubuhnya bergetar seketika, keringat dingin keluar tanpa kendalinya. Suara ini. Ia kenal betul dengan suara dingin ini.

Pelan tapi pasti dengan getaran terhadap tubuhnya, ia berbalik untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang sedang beridir disamping Hinata.

"Aah.. Nii-san, ya aku sudah pulang diantar Naruto-kun." Terdengar suara Hinata sudah tak bergetar seperti tadi dan kegagapannya.

"Siapa? Naruto?"

"Itu," Bisa dilihatnya jari telunjuk Hinata mengarah padanya, mendekati dan menariknya untuk bertemu orang 'itu'

"Nee, Nii-san. Ini Naruto-kun, tunanganku."

Mata mereka saling bersirobok, menambah getaran dan ketakutan pada tubuhnya yang mengirim sinyal buruk. Bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata tubuh Naruto bergetar kencang, menunjukan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto-kun?"

Dada Naruto terasa sesak, memori 3 tahun itu kembali terputar dalm otaknya seperti sebuah film. Berjalan lancar dalam pikirannya, hingga rasa sakit terasa menusuk otaknya, seakan ingin menghancurkannya.

Dipegan kepalanya erat, menahan sakit. Sukses membuat kekhawatiran Hinata bertambah, lagi dengan kasar Naruto menepis tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi tertunda dengan gontai. Tanpa kode Hinata mengikutinya.

Menahan tubuhnya pada atap mobil sedangkan tangan sebelah memegang kepala blondenya. Sungguh sakit. Kenapa ketika ia mengingat memori waktu itu kepalanya berasa ingin pecah saja.

"Kau kenapa?" Terdapat kekhawatiran dalam nada gadis disampingnya.

Tak menjawab dalam beberapa menit, "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tak ingin menatap matamu?.." Jeda sebentar unuk mengatur nafasnya yang seperti ingin putus. "Tanyakan pada kakakmu itu, dia tahu semua. Dan kau juga tahu soal murid SMPmu yang pindah bukan? Dan itu.. adalah.. aku."

Setelah memberikan sebuah kalimat yang lebih tepatnya petunjuk bagi Hinata, Naruto memasuki mobil milik ayahnya itu. Mobilpun mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpatung disana.

Sekarang pertanyaannya tadi siang, sedikit mendapat pencerahan. Ia jadi tahu jawaban sebuah misteri dalam hubungannya ini.

Membalikan tubuh melihat sang kakak sepupu yang masih berdiri ditempat sama. Saatnya, ia akan meminta sebuah penjelasan dari Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

oOo

.

.

"Jadi.." Meletakan cangkir yang baru saja ia minum, mata amesthynya menatao mata sama didepannya. Entah sejak kapan mata itu menyorotkan sebuah kebencian didalam sana yang biasanya teduh dan menenangkan. "Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"Onii-san, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, kenapa terdengar begitu sangat serius? "Mau tanya apa?"

"Apa kejadian di SMP dulu, 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau ingat?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Murid pindahan, kau pasti tahu siapa? Aku tahu, ia pindah setelah kau memukulinya."

Tatapan mata Hyuuga Neji masih tenang, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Tahukah kakak?! Orang itu adalah tunanganku!" Menaikan suaranya seketika, baru kali ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata bisa berteriak sebegitu kerasnya terhadap sepupu yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu.

"Ohh.. Dia tunanganmu? Kebetulan sekali ya?"

"Neji niisan, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Menurunkan kembali suaranya menenangkan diri.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan?" Menyesap kembali tehnya dalam cangkir, "Hanya memberikan sebuah pelajaran untuknya."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Meletakan kembali cangkirnya pada piring kecil di sbelah tangannya, "Kau tahu kan? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu didekati siapapun kecuali.."

Mata amesthy Hinata melebar sektika mendengar penuturan datar sang kakak sepupunya. Apa tadi katanya? Sungguh tak bisa oleh nalar seorang sulung putra Hyuuga Hiashi. Penuturan tersebut seolah memukul dirinya dalam sebuah bayangan yang mengenainya telak.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu sampai dalam rumah, kepalanya masih terasa pening. Dan ia ingin mengistirahatkan saraf otaknya untuk sementara.

Diambilnya SmartPhone yang tergeletak di samping kasur, membuka galeri photonya berniat melihat sebuah foto yang mengenangnya. Diam-diam ia menyimpan fotonya.

Memaku pandangannya pada foto tersebut cukup lama, senyum miris muncul di wajah tan-nya. Kenapa masa lalunya harus terus tersimpan dalam otaknya, bersanding sejajar dengan traumanya yang kemudian akan saling bertarung didalam pikirannya, dan berdampak bagi saraf otaknya yang mengirimkan sinyal kesakitan.

Dan itu selalu mengganggu juga menyiksanya. Kenapa ia tak bisa menjadi pemuda normal seperti lainnya, bisa mencintai seseorang berlawan jenis tanpa beban apapun?

Menutup matanya menggunakan lengan, sedikit menenangkan kekacauan dalam kepalanya. Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali amnesia. Agar semua masa lalunya akan terlupakan. Tapi.. Sulit. Apakah ia harus memukul kepalanya sendiri hingga gagar otak? Ya kalau itu terjadi, kalau mati? Sungguh Naruto tak ingin hal itu terjadi, ia masih sayang nyawa. Semuanya serba salah.

Bangun dari posisi tidurannya berniat untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. Mungkin air dingin juga bisa mendinginkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Yayaa.. Memang berapa umurmu?"

"22 tahun, memang kenapa Naruto-sama?"

"Ne, pacaranlah denganku."

"Haha.. Naruto-sama bisa saja."

"Denganku saja Naruto-sama."

"Apa untungnya aku dengamu, ya kalau aku berpacaran denganmu cobalah bangunkan aku paginya ya? Sepertinya aku susah bangun pagi."

"Hahaha.. Naruto-sama memang susah bangun kan kalau pagi."

Sebagai penghilang gundah dalam hatinya Naruto mencoba menghibur diri dengan kebiasaannya mengoda para pelayan di mansion keluarganya. Dengan cara inilah ia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya, melihat orang lain tertawa akan berdampak baginya. Menentramkan hati.

"Permisi Naruto-sama."

Kepala kuning Naruto memutar sampai punggung untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, pelayan lain tampak menunduk memberi hormat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

"Ada yang ingin menemui anda."

"Siapa?"

Memindah posisi berdirinya, menampakan seorang gadis yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah berdiri dibelakang pelayan tadi. Keadaannya sungguh acak-acakan kini.

Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di otak Naruto, ada apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipinya, apakah gadis ini tadi menangis?

"Na-naruto-kun,"

Mendengar suaranya membuat dirinya mengingat kejadian tadi. Membalikan tubuhnya berniat kembali ke kamarnya, menghiraukan panggilan gadis itu. Hingga sampai ambang pintu, Naruto tersentak ketika pintu yang niatnya ingin ia tutup dicegah oleh gadis tadi.

Menghentikan gerakan Naruto, memegang daun pintu. Sedikit mendorong pintu dengan keras, namun tenaga laki-laki masih diatasnya sebagai perempuan.

"Pulanglah," Perintah Naruto masih tak ingin menatap matanya seperti biasa.

"A-ada yang ingin a-aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Soal apa?"

"A-aku sudah ta-tahu semuanya, te-tentang Naruto-kun. Te-tentang masa lalu Na-naruto-kun. Aku.."

"Masuk." Gertakan pada gigi Naruto sudah jelas bahwa pemuda itu sedang menahan amarah. Hinata terpaku, jadi.. sekarang- "KUBILANG MASUK!" Teriak Naruto, kali ini tangan kekar laki-laki berambut pirang spike itu menarik paksa tangan Hinata agar masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu yang tadi menjadi korban dorong-dorongan dengannya. Mendorong agak keras tubuh Hinata keatas kasur.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu merintih pelan sebelum berusaha menarik tubuhnya mundur, setidaknya sampai Naruto menarik kembali kakinya dalam satu tarikan.

Memaksa matanya untuk menatap mata Hinata walau ada sedikit ketakutan dalam mata sapphier itu dan langsung mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa aku tak ingin menatap matamu, matamu sama dengan kakak sepupumu itu. Kau sudah tahu siapa yang telah dipukuli oleh kakak sepupumu itu? Ya, itu adalah aku," Meringis pelan ketika Naruto menekan kedua tangannya diatas bantal milik lelaki diatasnya. "Dan kau tahu kenapa aku sampai dipukuli oleh kakakmu? Aku.." Memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Kembali terulang sebuah memori masa SMPnya, dimana dirinya menyukai gadis yang berujung pada sebuah tragedi bagi hidupnya, mengakibatkan trauma psikis baginya.

"Aku dulu menyukaimu Hinata, karena itulah kakakmu memukuliku sampai aku trauma akan semua yang berhubungan dengan dirimu dan dirinya!" Berteriak keras mengakibatkan terbuka lebarnya mata amesthy Hinata, ia kaget akan suara dan penuturan Naruto tadi.

Jadi, dulu Naruto pernah menyukainya.

"Karena itulah aku tak ingin dijodohkan denganmu, kau mengingatkanku pada semuanya."

"Naruto-mmpphh.."

Kalimat Hinata terhenti ketika dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, ia memberontak dengan menggerakan tangannya yang dalam pengekangan sebelah tangan Naruto diatas kepalanya.

Ciuman yang penuh dengan emosi, bisa Hinata rasakan bagaimana perasaan Naruto selama ini lewat sebuah ciuman memaksa namun memabukan ini.

Melumat terus bibir Hinata yang dirasanya sangat manis dan memabukan, menghisap bibir bawahnya membuat lenguhan Hinata mengalun indah bagi telinga Naruto.

"Emmpphh..."

Tidak, hanya melumat dan menghisap bagi Naruto kurang. Berusaha membuka mulut Hinata yang masih tak ingin dibuka. Mengigit bibir bawah Hinata untuk mendapatkan kepuasan didalam rongga mulutnya yang terotomatis terbuka merasakan sakit akan gigitan Naruto tadi.

Disaat itulah tak disia-siakan bagi pemuda spike blonde ini yang sedang di kuasai nafsu, dimasukannya lidah kemulut Hinata. Mengobrak abrik isi mulutnya, menghisap lidah dan mengajak bermain dengan benda tanpa tulang tersebut yang tak mendapat respon dari si pemilik.

Terus berusaha mengekploitasi isi mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya, melelehkan saliva yang tak terkendali keluar lewat sudut bibir mereka. Habis sudah pasokan oksigen Hinata. Lebih kencang ia memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tapi sang pengekang tak mengabulkan, karena ia sendiri belum puas. Hinata berpikir, apa dengan ini Naruto akan membunuh dirinya karena kesalahan dirinya 3tahun yang lalu?

Mengigit lidah Naruto yang sedang berusaha mengaitkan lidahnya cukup keras hingga si pemilik lidah mengerang dan langsung melepaskan Hinata.

Keduanya terengah, meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang tersedia. Bangkit dalam posisi duduk merasakan rasa karat kentara dalam indra pengecapnya. Sepertinya lidahnya berdarah karena gigitan Hinata.

**Plak!**

Wajah Naruto tersentak ke kiri setelah menerima tamparan Hinata yang sedang memegang kancing seragamnya, ternyata tanpa sadar tangannya juga berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Hinata.

"Maaf," Masih dalam posisinya, mata sapphier Naruto menunjukan sebuah keterkejutan. Seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf, bukan gadis ini.

"Kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf?" Tanya Naruto, wajahnya tetap berpaling.

Terdengar isakan keluar dari Hinata, ia menangis dalam sunyinya keadaan kamar Naruto tanpa ada obrolan apapun dari keduanya.

Entah atmosfir terasa menekan bagi Naruto, ia merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya tadi. Tapi nafsunya dikendalikan oleh sisinya yang lain, sisi yang menuntut ketidak puasannya di masa lalu.

Menghadap Hinata yang tertunduk, wajah Naruto menunjukan keterkejutan yang jelas. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat gadis dalam masa lalunya ia cintai dan masa kininya ia benci menjatuhkan tiap tetesan air dari mata mutiaranya.

Isakannya terdengar jelas bagi telinga pemuda bernetra biru cerah.

"Kakakku su-sudah keterlaluan," Ada apa lagi sekarang dengan orang 'itu'? Wajahnya terangkat menatap netra Naruto yang langsung teralih ketika permata sembab itu menghadapnya. "Di-dia sudah menjo-jodohkanku dengan Ga-gaara."

Sapphier Naruto kembali terbuka lebar, jadi..

"Ka-kalau sudah begitu, a-ayahku pasti akan la-langsung percaya pada ke-keputusan Neji-nii. A-ayah akan menyetujuinya dan aku.. Aku akan berpisah dengan Naruto-kun!" Suara bergetar Hinat tiba-tiba keras, suara yang mengandung akan sebuah keputus asaan.

Tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk memegang kepala Hinata, mengelusnya. Sesak ketika mendengar kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang sebenarnya masih ia sayangi akan pergi. Silahkan saja salahkan dirinya yang plin-plan ini. Tapi yang jelas, kesalahan sepenuhnya pada perasaannya yang mengganda.

Ia ditekan dilema, masa lalu atau masa kini. Itulah pilihannya saat ini, demi perasaannya.

**Sebelum orang lain memilikinya, milikilah dia.**

Sebuah suara berdengung di kepalanya, sebuah perintah atau usul konyol itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Jujur, Naruto sendiri masih menyayangi Hinata jauh dilubuk hatinya, jadi ia tidak rela jika putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi ini malah diserahkan oleh orang yang ia benci. Ini tidak bisa ia terima. Tidak.

Matanya menggelap, pikirannya kalut sekarang. Kembali ia memagut bibir peach Hinata yang sedikit memerah akibat ciuman sebelum ini, Hinata yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi berusaha memberontak dan berteriak. Namun ia tak dapat bersuara karena saat ini Naruto sendiri telah mengekploitasi seluruh bagian rongga mulutnya dengan benda tak bertulang milik Naruto itu. Bisa sedikit Hinata rasakan, ciuman ini sarat akan ke putus asaan Naruto dan menyalurkannya disini. Tapi ini tak benar, masih ada cara lain. Ini tak boleh dilanjutkan.

Tak dapat bergerak dikarenakan tubuhnya ditindih oleh Naruto dan kedua kakinya mendapat kuncian dari kaki pemuda blonde. Yang bisa dilakukan Hinata hanyalah memukul punggung Naruto sekuat yang ia mampu. Seakan ia ingin bilang 'Cukup', tapi percuma. Naruto sudah gelap mata, ia takut. Takut jika ia harus kehilangan Hinata lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan anggap saja, ini sebagai pelampiasan atas traumanya. Walau bukan Hinata yang sepenuhnya bersalah.

Tidak sampai situ, tangan Naruto telah menyusup ke kemeja seragam Hinata lalu mengelus perut datarnya yang terasa halus. Tak berhenti sampai situ saja, Naruto mulai menaikkan tangan kanannya menuju benda kenyal yang menonjol didada Hinata dan menyusup di dalam bra yang menutupi bagian tersebut. Tentu Hinata menggelinjang geli akibat perlakuan Naruto, sensai asing yang baru dirasakannya. Remasan Naruto terasa kasar, walau sedikit dipaksakan untuk lembut pada Hinata dan gadis indigo itu merasakannya.

"Aagghh~ Hen-hentiakan Na-naruto-kun uggh.." Ujar Hinata berhasil lepas dari pagutan Naruto, terus meronta mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh.

Membuka kancing kemeja Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, Naruto berhasil melepaskan pakaian atas Hinata. Segera setelah itu dihisapnya puting Hinata yang telah memerah dan mengeras. Hal itu membuatnya semakin menggelinjang hebat, "Aahh~ Naruto-kun.. Ahh.. Cu-cukup"

Sedangkan tangan yang satu meremas yang satunya, bisa dirasakannya jambakan pada kepala kuning milik Naruto. Ternyata Hinata pelakunya, lupa bahwa ia sudah melepaskan pegangan tangan Hinata.

Dilanjutkannya kegiatan Naruto, meremas, menghisap dan sekali menggigit bagian dada Hinata, "Ahh.. Uhh.."

Naik ke leher Hinata kemudian mengigit leher jenjang nan mulus tersebut, memberi tanda disekitar lehe. Kemudian turun menciumi lekuk tubuh Hinata, menjilat pusarnya. Tidak ada henti bagi Hinata untuk menggelinjang dan mendesah, ia akui ini memang nikmat. Tapi tidak juga seperti ini, sudah berlebihan dan..

"Ohh.. Ja-jangan disitu Na-naruto- aahh.."

Naruto mulai menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam bagian bawah Hinata, mengelusnya sebentar lalu memasukan satu jarinya ke lorong Hinata. Mengocoknya pelan membuat Hinata makin menggelinjang nikmat bercampur gelisah.

"Aaaaaghh.. He-hentik-Ahk.. Ouchhh.. Ahh.."

Mendesah hebat merasakan sebuah jari Naruto mengocok bagian bawahnya.

"Diamlah Hinata, nikmati saja."

"Ti-tidak.. Ahh.. I-ini tidak benar.. Ahk ahk.."

Gerakan Naruto berhenti seketika, diliriknya amesthyt Hinata yang kini sayu, bibirnya terbuka membantu hidungnya meraup oksigen.

"Aaakkhh~" Lenguhan dan teriakan panjang menandakan klimkasnya sudah sampai, seringai kemenangan membuat Hinata terpuaskan terukir samar diwajah Naruto.

Membuka semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya Naruto menyiapkan miliknya, ia hadapkan ke lubang berdenyut Hinata yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kenikmatannya.

Tak sengaja Hinata melihat apa yang sudah Naruto siapkan membuat bibirnya tak bisa terkatup, kepalanya menggeleng menolak. Namun tolakan itulah yang menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untuk pemuda Namikaze yang akan mengubah tunangannya ini menjadi wanita.

Didekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Hinata membisikan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ingin gadis indigo itu tahu. "Aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk memilih Sabaku itu kan?" Anggukan menjadi jawaban ragu Hinata, "Dan kau memilih siapa?"

"Na-naruto-kun akh.." Lenguhan meluncur mulus dari bibir bengkaknya ketika bibir Naruto kembali nakal mengigit lehernya.

"Jadi kau ingin siapa? Aku atau dia?"

"Kau," Jawab Hinata ragu, ya masih ingat kalimatnya sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu di atap sekolah pada Naruto.

"Kalau misal Gaara memang dijodohkan denganmu bagaimana?"

"A-aku AAKKHH! Sa-sakit." Belum selesai kata-kata Hinata sudah dimasukan milik Nauruto ke lubang surga setiap lelaki itu. Menerobos langsung selaput darah yang disebut mahkota kebanggan setiap perempuan. Dan hari ini Naruto dengan paksa mengambil mahkota berharga tersebut dari Hinata.

Perlahan dan berubah cepat Naruto memaju mundurkan dirinya, menikmati surga dunia dibawahnya yang terus mendesah dan menjerit antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Terus hingga akhirnya puncak kenikmatan tersebut menerobos keluar. Naruto keluarkan dalam rahim Hinata yang bisa saja menghasilkan. Mereka mendesah bersama dengan sedikit paksaan ketika bersenggama tadi dalam waktu 2jaman.

Dan akhirnya karena kelelahan wanita itu jatuh tertidur, mengembangkan senyum yang awalnya licik dan menyimpan rencana jahat berubah menjadi lembut.

"Gomennesai, Hinata.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Saphiernya menatap lekat sosok wanita yang tertidur pulas dibawah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu telah ia rubah menjadi wanita.

Masih teringat jelas saat-saat dimana tangis, jeritan dan emosi satu sama lain mereka tunjukan, kegiatan dosa yang mereka lakukan penuh desah nikmat paksa. Dan air mata yang masih terlihat jelas di pipi pucat wanita itu sebagai saksi bagaimana sakitnya hati ketika mahkota tak ternilai telah direbut oleh tunangannya sendiri. Hanya karena emosi sesaat, nafsu dan ambisi memiliki, ketakutan kehilangan serta trauma yang menghantui pria blonde spike tersebut.

Menyesal mungkin sudah tak pantas ia harapkan lagi, maaf pun sudah tak bisa ia dapatkan. Hanya kepuasaan dan kepemilikan yang pasti akan ada balasannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu itu datang saja.

Wajahnya tertunduk, bingung melandanya. Dalam fikiran apa semua yang ia lakukan ini benar? Dan ia sudah dapat jawabannya, tentu saja salah besar! Apa dengan semua ini ia pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang pernah hilang? Lagi, jawabannya tidak. Lalu ia harus bagaimana? Bersimpuh menyerahkan diri pada nasib tanpa upaya merubahnya? Tentu saja tidak! Pasti akan ada waktunya ia dapatkan, walau resiko telah siap ia hadapi..

..sebentar lagi

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

**Plak**

Tamparan keras terkena langsung di wajah tan bertanda tiga kumis itu, wajahnya tersentak kesamping. Sedangkan sang pelaku pemukulan sudah emosi mencapai batas mengetahui keadaan adik sepupunya ini tampak kacau. Hyuuga Neji yang beberapa menit lalu mendatangi rumah Namikaze untuk menjemput Hinata di beri pemandangan mengagetkan yang denga terlihat jelas banyaknya tanda kepemilikan di sekitar lehernya, bibir membengkak dan psikisnya yang terlihat tak bagus. Sudah bisa diperkirakan apa yang sudah dilakukan pria bermanik saphier ini.

"Jelaskan.. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Hinata," walau tahu, tapi ia juga butuh penjelasan yang sebenernya tak ia butuhkan. Wanita bersurai indigo itu tampak diam, pandangannya kosong tak mempedulikan tunangannya yang kini sedang ditatap imidasi oleh kakak sepupunya. Ia sudah tak peduli apapun keadaan putra dari Namikaze Minato itu.

"Jawab!" Bentakan keras pun tak membuatnya bergeming menanggapi hingga krah kaosnya ditarik, memaksa wajah pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menghadapa pembuat traumanya 3 tahun silam. "..lelaki brengsek sepertimu tak pantas menjadi tunangan Hinata, kau tahu?" Tatapan itu, tatapan imidasi yang menusuk kembali ia lihat di depan wajahnya. Memutar ulang memori buruk yang ditorehkan salah satu keturunan Hyuuga itu. Tubuh Naruto seketika bergetar takut. Rasa takut yang kini ia rasakan terasa ambigu, apakah ia takut pada mata itu atau takut kehilangan tunangannya?

Hyuuga Neji meraih tangan Hinata, lalu melepas benda bundar yang tadinya melingkar di jari manisnya kemudian meraih tangan Naruto untuk menyerahkan benda tadi. Cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Dengan ini kalian bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Mulai sekarang jangan dekati Hinata 1 cm sekalipun. Paham?" Desisan mengancam untuk Naruto menjadi kalimat terakhir Neji yang kemudia menarik Hinata pergi dari kediaman Namikaze itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam menatap miris mobil hitam itu meninggalkannya. Ternyata ini yang ia dapatkan. Diangkatnya telapak tangan berisi cincin yang tadi melingkar di jari Hinata. Melepas benda sama itu yang kemudian ia tatap lekat 2 permata itu.

"Apakah aku memang tak pantas untuk? Sehingga terus menerus kau pergi jauh dariku? Sebenarnya siapa penghalangnya? Bolehkah aku membunuhnya?"

Trauma lama telah berubah menjadi dendam terhadap si pembuat. Seringai menakutkan tercipta di wajah tan Naruto.

"Bersiaplah. Kalian pembuat traumaku.. Kuburan sudah menanti kalian." Lantunan sumpah ia ucapkan, menandakan. Ia telah bersiap mengambil resiko yang ia perkirakan. Sumpah dendamnya sudah bertambah.

.

.

oOo

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Apaaa ini? kalimatnya jadi hancur dibagian terakhir, typo pasti ada karena saya bukan dewa, muahahaha *smirk. Otak saya lagi bunek, tapi dipaksain buat tetep nglanjutin fict super abal ini demis para reader yang sudah lama menunggu. Saya gak mau bikin orang nunggu karena saya juga paling benci kalau nunggu. == #Sasorimodeon.

Ne maaf bangte atas keterlambatan saya update fict ini T.T gara-gara sibuk sana sini. Silahkan ceburkan saya ke panci, rebus sekalian juga gak papa :v. Saya juga dapat musibah == Yang tahu fb saya pasti tahu juga. Saya abis mengalami kecelakaan dan mengharuskan dioperasi di bagian kaki. Maka dari itu saya minta doanya biar saya bisa sembuh ^^ Dan juga maaf atas kalimta akhir yang bener2 ancur banget! asli aku nulisnya juga dengan SKK (Sistem Kebut Kebutan). Ga papa lha yaaa... kalau ancur tak beraturan gini :'(

Banyak omong -_- oh ya, janji bikin side story belum aku bikin XDD :p Gomen

Dah lah balas review dulu deh ..

**yogiblueside_ **Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu :D ini sudah update, moga memuaskan ^^

**laila angel sapphireBluee_ **Gondola, tapi saya berimajinasi gondolanya kalau muter itu bukan disamping, tapi kebawah :v #ditendangkarenaseenaknya. Dan tenang saja kekerasan paling cuman dikit-disini. Tapi saya gak janji kedepannya gimana. Maaf m(_ _)m *ojigi

**ocha chan_ **Yaps ! kasih 4 jempol buat ocha chan ;) chap ini penuh pertengkaran ya? dan sai, iya tuh sai jahat :/ dan otomatis Naruto bakal kumat trumanya. #pelukNaru

**Ayumu Hasegawa_ **terima kasih atas semangatnya ayumu-san ^^ dan side storynya belum saya bikin :v. Tuh kan baca baca T^T Lemonnya singkat lembek dan gaje. saya tuh gak bisa bikin lemon (bisanya baca fict lemon) Hehehe...

**livylaval(chap1)_ **belum dan barulah ini anda mereview :v selamat datang ^^

**livylaval(chap2)_ **iya soalnya masih keinget masa lalu

**livylaval(chap3)_ **Hanya hampir -_-

**livylaval(chap4)_ **aaaaaa ternyata bener kalau saya tuh gak pinter pinter amat kalau disuruh bikin kata-kata. maaf banyak kesalahan dalam kumpulan typo ini T.T dan makasih sudah mau menunggu. *pundung

Guest_ Beneran tuh Ayzhar? o.O sampe nangis? #nyodorintissue dan bisa dilihat? tengkarnya menyangkut kejadian 3 tahun lalu, dan Hinata sudah tahu karena saya sudah janji chap depan rahasia antara NaruHina bakal saya kuak. Dan kalau tamatnya? saya gak memperkirakan :v. Jangan panggil saya baik . Saya tuh jahat T.T

Manguni_ pasti, tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D

Algojo_ iya donk :v

**Armelle Aquamar Eira_ **sudah update, apakah memuaskan?

ZhazuraZahra_ gambarimasu! :D makasih sudah mau menunggu.. ini sudah update

**hinata de'amethyst_ **sudah sembuh :D dan ini sudah update, maaf kalau gak memuaskan (_ _)

Zaoldeyck13_ kalau jangan sama naru terus sama siapa? -_- atau sama kamu ajah? makasih sudah mau menunggu,dan makasih sudah mau review :D

Yuu Hikka_ pasti boleh donk :D tentu saja Hinata gak tahu, pas itu dia gak kenal sama naruto sih.

Angga 8_ ini sudah update.. maaf bikin kamu review sampai 3x dan maaf kalau tidak memuaskan

siska_ terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^

**Daehyuk Shin_ **hehe sudah update makasih reviewnya :D

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi_ **sudah :D

elisialorento_ insya allah ngga akan discontinued kok ^^

jump-an_ weeeeeeewww :DDD

Guest_ insya allah enggak :D

Guest_ sudah :D

Dobe siFujo_ ini bukan yaoi :v hahaha.. kebawa yang soal di kantin itu ya?

Red devils_ ohh pasti, saya juga dendaam XDD

**Me Yuki Hina_ **sudah.. :D

SyHinataLavender_ Maaf lama T.T

Maaf buat angga8 bikin kamu review bolak balik gara2 nunggu . karena kehancuran chap ini, saya siap diflame -_- Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya :D See Next yaa..

_Mind to RnR?_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Yumi Murakami

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje.

**No Like, Dont Read.**

.

.

My Trauma

.

**Chapter 6_**

"Maaf Minato, apa aku mengganggumu?" ujar seseorang yang sebelumnya telah mendapat perijinan dari sang pemilik ruangan itu.

Namikaze Minato mengangkat kepalanya menyambut sang tamu yang merupakan calon besannya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan melepas sebutan itu.

"Masuklah Hiashi," Minato berdiri sebentar lalu kembali duduk setelah Hiashi juga duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya.

"Maaf aku menemuimu disini dan malam-malam begini."

"Aa, tak apa. Memang ada apa sampai kau repot-repot untuk kemari?"

Hiashi diam sebentar menatap lengannya yang disatukan diatas meja kerja Minato, "Kau tahu apa yang telah anakmu perbuat terhadap anakku?"

Menautkan alisnya Minato tampak bingung, "Memang apa yang telah Naruto lakukan?"

"Dia memperkosa anakku." Satu deretan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemimpin Hyuuga Corp. itu berhasil mengangakan mulut dan melebarkan mata blue ocean Minato.

"Ka-kau bercanda? Ba-bagai-"

"Tanyakan anakmu, dan maaf saja kerja sama kita berakhir. Aku sudah mendapatkan rekan kerja baru juga pengganti anakmu. Terima kasih selama ini sudah banyak membantuku, Minato. Aku pamit."

Pria beranak satu itu tak bergeming masih dilanda kekagetan yang baginya luar biasa menyentakan hatinya. Hingga Hiashi Hyuuga keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menunduk mengeratkan telapak tangannya, menahan amarah yang menyesakkan di dada. Rasa kecewa memenuhi pikiran, tanpa pikir panjang ia beranjak dari kursi singgasana kekuasaan Namikaze dan segera melesat menuju rumah.

"Kau mengecewakan ayah!"

-_.-/-.-/-.-_

**Brak**

Suara jeblakan pintu yang dibuka paksa mengagetkan Naruto dari posisi tidurnya. Ia langsung bangkit begitu mendapat sebuah tarikan kasar dan saat kelopak matanya terbuka nampak sang ayah berada didepannya dengan raut marah menghias wajah eloknya.

"Apa yang lakukan hah?!"

"Apa?"

**Plak**

"Tak usah berlagak bodoh!" hening, hanya terdengar suara nafas berat berasal dari Minato. Sedangkan Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi menolehnya setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari sang ayah. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya, membuktikan betapa keras tamparan dari Minato atau lebih tepatnya berapa besar kemarahan Minato.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?! Kau pikir dengan kata maaf semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Katakan maafmu pada Hinata dan keluarga Hyuuga, bukan padaku!"

Kembali terbungkam mulut Naruto tak tahu harus kalimat penenang apa lagi yang harus ia katakan untuk sang ayah yang kini sedang murka. Kemarahan yang jarang ia tunjukan dan dari itu ia tahu, ayahnya marah besar.

Tapi, pikiran itu langsung tertepis. Keegoisan. Hey pikirkan perasaanmu juga Naruto. Hyuuga, salah satu anggota Hyuuga itu lah pembuat trauma mu. Tak tahukah orang tua mu itu? Kenapa kau tak memikirkannya?

Seringai muncul diwajah pemuda bernetra sapphier itu ketika sadar akan sesuatu, "Aa aku lupa."

Membuat Minato bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan insiden 3 tahun lalu ketika bagaimana keadaanku yang mengenaskan di gang samping sekolah, untung Sasuke menemukanku."

Raut wajah Minato berubah kaget, insiden 3 tahun lalu adalah ketika anaknya ditemukan babak belur. Ketika ditanya siapa yang memukulnya Naruto sama sekali tak memberi tahu yang malah berteriak histeris. Kenapa tiba-tiba putranya ini membicarakan kejadian itu?

"Aku tahu pelakunya tou-san."

"Siapa?"

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memberi tahukannya? Kau saja terlihat tunduk pada keluarganya. Haha.."

Minato merasa geram sendiri dengan anaknya tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari dari wajah Naruto yang masih tertoleh melawan arah dari Minato seringainya semakin melebar.

Dengan cepat ia tarik kerah kemeja putih Naruto memaksanya menghadap. "Sebenarnya si-"

"Neji Hyuuga ayah! Kau tahu dia kan?"

Seperti kehilangan kuasa geraknya, Minato mundur menjauh beberapa langkah dari posisi sebelumnya ketika mendengar penuturan sang anak. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Wajah anaknya.

"Kenapa? Kaget mendengar nama itu? Boleh kujelaskan?" kepala Naruto memiring, yang dipikiran Minato sekarang wajah anaknya ini malah seperti seorang psychopat atau semacamnya. Seberapa terguncang batin anaknya gara-gara orang bernama Neji Hyuuga itu?

"Aku dulu pernah menyukai gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga, tapi ditentang oleh Neji Hyuuga dan terjadilah sesuatu yang mengakibatkan aku trauma dengan mata sejenis keluarga Hyuuga. Aksi pengeroyokan itu Nejilah profokatornya, dia yang mengajak teman-temannya untuk menghajarku gara-gara aku mendekati adiknya,"

Raut mengerikan itu berubah perlahan menyendu, "..dan kalian memaksaku bertunangan dengan orang yang pernah aku sukai, orang yang berusaha aku lupakan, orang yang melahirkan trauma dalam diriku. Kau tahu ayah? Aku tersiksa ketika menatap matanya?"

Semuanya kini sudah terungkap. Minato sadar, ia dan Kushina lah yang malah menambah rasa sakit di hati anaknya. Merasa bersalah dengan semua yang ia lakukan kemarin dan tadi pada Naruto.

"Naruto.."

Kedua blonde itu menoleh kearah pintu, nampak sosok wanita berambut merah panjang beridiri diambang pintu menitikan air mata lewat violetnya. Ia berlari menerjang Naruto dan langsung memeluk lehernya.

"Ma-maafkan ayah dan ibu Naruto.. Hiks.. Telah menyiksamu dari dalam."

Senyum tulus merekah mendengar kalimat ibunya, sedangkan sang ayah hanya bisa berdiri melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi berpelukan.

"Ayah juga minta maaf, kami tak tahu jika keputusan kami malah menyiksamu Naruto."

Tatapannya beralih pada ayahnya, ia kembali tersenyum "Lupakan saja semuanya, aku akan baik-baik saja." Kembali pada Naruto Namikaze yang penuh keceriaan.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Larian pemuda berambut pirang itu terhenti ketika atensinya berhasil menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Segera saja Naruto hampiri orang itu yang sedang berbincang dengan murid lain di koridor.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Tarikan dari Naruto membungkan mulut Sai Shimura. Ia tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan. Dan itu sudah ia perkirakan sebelum ia datang kemari.

-_.-/-.-/-.-_

Satu pukulan keras mengenai wajah pucat Sai yang kini sudah berubah lebam, hasil karya Naruto Namikaze dari hantaman dan pukulan darinya.

Sai membentur tembok dibelakangnya, belum sempat menyeka darah yang mengalir di hidung satu pukulan lagi dilayangkan menolehkan wajahnya. Naruto berhasil memukul rahang pemuda berambut klimis itu.

"Aahaha menyenangkan bukan? Bagaimana rasanya?" tendangan ia arahkan kearah perut Sai dan berhasil membuat mulut itu mengeluarkan darah lagi. Menarik dasi Sai yang sudah keluar dari blazernya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya yang menampakan seringai kepuasan " Inilah yang aku rasakan waktu itu."

**Bugh**

"Ugh.." dan pukulan dari Naruto mengenai rusuk Sai, mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi darah juga mengurangi kesadarannya. Saat seperti inilah pasti akan terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekalian membunuhmu, tapi aku kasihan." Satu tendangan di wajah Naruto arahkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sai di halaman belakang sekolah sendirian dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dengan luka dimana-mana.

Sosok yang kini menjauhinya sudah mulai mengabur, pertanda kesadarannya sebentar lagi akan menghilang dan sebelum itu terjadi tanpa Naruto sepengetahuannya Sai tersenyum tulus teruntuknya. Sebuah senyum pengganti maafnya yang tak sempat ia sampaikan.

.

.

.

.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto'

.

.

.

Sapphier itu berhenti mengitari halaman sekolah ketika menemukan sosok berambut indigo. Sekarang ia sudah bisa tersenyum bersama teman-temannya setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Ternyata wanita itu cukup kuat sekalipun malamnya Naruto sudah menorehkan sebuah luka panjang yang menyakitkan pada hati serta batin Hinata, tidak seperti dirinya yang terus terpuruk hingga sekarang. Hanya karena..

Naruto berdecih kembali mengingat hal itu. Penyesalan kembali menyeruak didalam dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sepertinya usahanya sia-sia dan hanya menguntungkan baginya saja. Bukan untuk wanita itu. Apa semua itu adil? Ia tak tahu apa-apa, tapi Naruto seolah-olah membalaskan dendamnya pada Hinata. Ternyata dirinya jahat juga, bukan jahat tapi kejam dan egois yang teramat. Iblis sudah menguasainya sekarang.

Geraman tertahan di mulut Naruto. Merasa harapan sudah tak berhak ia miliki lagi.

"Hei.."

Atensinya teralihkan oleh seorang pemuda berambut darkred yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto tampak acuh mengembalikan pandangannya ke Hinata lewat jendela dilantai dua gedung sekolah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan undangan tunanganku," masih tak menghiraukan Gaara Sabaku sampai sebuah nama diucapkannya berhasil mengalihkan Naruto.

"Apa katamu?!" ia berbalik cepat menghadap Gaara dengan rahang mengeras menahan emosi.

"Aku sepertinya tak perlu mengulang kata-kataku, tapi aku berhasil membuktikan bahwa memang kau tak bisa mendampinginya kan?" sungguh ingin sekali Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke wajah yang kini sedang menyeringai atas kemenangannya kini. Geraman tertahan lah yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Acaranya diadakan lusa, kuharap kau datang-Namikaze Naruto."

"Tch! Kuso!" dinding sekolah yang akhirnya menjadi lampiasan Naruto dengan pukulan kerasnya.

Kenapa harus terjadi? Sudah tidak ada lagikah kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki? Ini tak adil. Ia harus kembali menahan sakit. Mungkinkah rasa ini juga pernah Hinata rasakan ketika dirinya mengacuhkan wanita itu? Mungkin ini juga adil. Saat kesempatan itu ditadatangkan secara Cuma-Cuma ia hanya diam tak menanggapi, tapi ketika hal yang ia acuhkan itu diambil lagi ia tersakiti. Bodoh juga.

Mendecih dalam hati Naruto merutuki dirinya betapa bodoh.

Tapi sesuatu yang seharusnya ia miliki malah dengan mudah diberikan oleh orang lain. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada dirinya, dengan meninggalkan sebuah kenangan pahit yang sampai sekarang terukir di otaknya.

Jadi siapa disini yang kejam? Dirinya atau mereka?

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur tanah Jepang hingga sore ini, seharusnya Hinata sudah berada dirumah jam segini tapi jemputan sama sekali belum datang. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu dihalaman sekolah sendirian. Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah pulang duluan dan sekolah berangsur sepi.

Seandainya jarak rumah dengan sekolahannya tidak jauh ia mau saja hujan-hujanan dengan jalan kaki, atau jika jalur bis melewati komplekan rumahnya ia juga mau naik bis.

Hinata mendesah kesal, kenapa ia tadi menolak tawaran Gaara pulang bersama? Bukannya sebentar lagi Gaara akan menjadi tunangannya nanti?

"Tunangan ya?," tersenyum miris ketika menyebutkan kata tersebut yang mengembalikan ingatannya ke sosok yang masih ia sayangi. Naruto Namikaze. Sosok yang hingga saat ini masih ia harapkan sekalipun kejadian itu telah menyakiti hatinya dengan merenggut keperawanannya dengan cara paksa.

Memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi sudut hati yang terdalam menyalahkan hal itu dengan alasan yang sulit diungkapkan. Lalu itu artinya apa? Jadi sekarang perasaannya bagaimana pada pemuda itu? Masihkah Hinata mencintai Naruto sebesar ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu? Walaupun orang itu telah menyakitinya? Ia dilanda dilema, hatinya bertarung mempertaruhkan perasaannya. Keegoisannya atau rasa cintanya.

"Hinata."

Sang empunya pemilik nama tersentak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil, bukan karena panggilannya. Tapi suara itu. Suara yang begitu ia kenal. Suara yang pemiliknya tadi sedang mengitari pikirannya.

Hinata tak berani berbalik menghadap sang pemanggil yang kini ia belakangi. Menunduk kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertutup helaian rambut indigonya Hinata enggan menampakan wajah yang kini bibirnya ia gigit menahan tangis. Hingga sosok itu mendekat.

"Hinata, kau masih marah padaku?"

Tidak. Ingin Hinata menjawab demikian, tapi sisinya juga memaksa untuk menjawab 'masih'. Membuat Hinata lebih memilih diam.

"Hinata,"

Berusaha menulikan alat pendengarannya Hinata masih bungkam dan terpaku pada posisinya. Membuat sosok itu geram. Paksa ia balikkan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya, memposisikan mata mereka agar bertemu. Saphier itu menatap lurus pada amesthyt. Menyalurkan rangkaian perasaan yang sulit disampaikan lewat kata-kata. Berbagai emosi terpancar dari saphier milik pemuda bersurai pirang dalam hening yang hanya diisi derasan hujan. Beberapa menit mereka diam sampai Hinata bergerak minta dilepaskan.

"Na-naruto-kun.. Lepaskan aku." Hinata memberontak tapi Naruto Namikaze tetap tak mau melepaskan malah menambah erat pegangannya pada pundak Hinata membuat gadis beriris amesthty itu sedikit meringis sakit.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat raut menyesal yang tersirat pada wajah elok itu. "A-aku.. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku."

Genangan air mata yang telah mati-matian ditahan agar tak mengalir berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya mendengar dua kalimat yang sanggup menggetarkan batinnya. Entah kenapa Hinata menangis, apalagi mengingat kejadian itu dan sebuah perasaan rindu akan sosok didepannya ini. Terasa sangat menyesak di dada.

"Waktu itu aku sedang dikuasai nafsu, maafkan aku. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal. Tolong.. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Kembali Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak dengan apa yang ia katakan dan lakukan, menjatuhkan tubuh bersujud bertumpu pada lututnya Naruto terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan sesal. Semua yang Naruto lakukan merobohkan sebuah benteng yang telah Hinata bangun agar terhindar dari pemuda itu. Apalagi dengan pernyataan Naruto. Menggigit bibirnya menahan diri untuk memeluk pemuda dibawahnya Hinata tetap berdiri menatapnya miris.

"Hinata-sama?"

Menoleh kearah pemanggil seorang supir pribadinya sudah datang dan kini tengah berlari membawa dua payung. Ini adalah kesempatan baginya pergi menghindar dari Naruto. Segera saja ia berlari berniat menghampiri supir sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditarik.

"Aku mohon Hinata.. Aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun, aku su-" kalimat Hinata terpotong ketika tubuhnya tertarik dan langsung dipelukan erat Naruto yang terus berucap. Sangat erat hingga menyesakkan, sesak yang nyaman. Tapi ini tak boleh terus berlarut.

"Tolong lepaskan. Aku harus pergi Na-naruto-kun.. ugh!"

"Maaf Namikaze-sama, Hinata-sama harus pulang." Sebenarnya kotetsu-nama supir itu tak ingin menginterupsi kegiatan kedua remaja itu tapi mengingat pesan sang majikan ia harus melakukannya.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Hinata, sebentar lagi.."

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku harus pulang ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang."

"Tapi Hinata-"

Mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sedikit melemah Hinata berlari menuju mobilnya tanpa payung diikuti supirnya. Naruto terdiam sebentar seolah tersadar akan sesuatu ia langsung berlari mengejar mobil yang mulai melaju. Memukul-mukul kaca tempat Hinata duduk, memaksanya membuka untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hinata, aku mohon.." dan mobil melaju jauh. Terpaku pada tempatnya saphier itu hanya mampu menatap mobil hitam yang semakin menjauh.

Dadanya terasa sesak akan tolakan Hinata pada dirinya, sangat sesak. Kepalanya kembali memutar ulang kejadian-kejadian lalu. Saat dirinya mulai menyukai gadis itu, dipukuli dan dilarang untuk menemuinya, merasakan suatu trauma, bertemu kembali dengan cinta masa lalunya, semua itu berputar dalam otaknya. Sakit. Rasa itu menjalar di seluruh kepalanya. Sungguh tak tertahan.

"Argh!"

**Bruk**

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Terdiam ditempatnya dan pemandangan luarlah menjadi objek menarik amesthyt Hinata, mengalihkan segala pikirannya tentang sosok tadi sore yang terus meminta maaf padanya hingga harus bersujud didepannya. Semua itu menyesakan dadanya. Kembali putaran memori bersama pemuda itu terulang di otaknya, terutama.. dijalan ini. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya seorang Naruto memeluknya erat dibawah guyuran hujan. Menunggu gara-gara mobil pemuda pirang itu macet.

Tangan diatas paha itu mengerat menahan tangis, ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia harus kuat. Membuktikan bahwa dirinya..

..masih mencintai sosok itu.

Sehingga keluarganya nanti tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkannya dengan Naruto lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya.

Terutama kakak sepupunya. Yang terlalu berambisi pada hubungannya dengan Gaara Sabaku.

_-.-/-.-/-.-_

"Hoi.. bangun! Dobe!"

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali utnuk menyesuaikan netranya pada cahaya yang sangat terang. Naruto menyipitkan matanya lalu menengok ke samping, asal panggilan tadi. Dan disana sosok sahabat -Sasuke Uchiha- sedang menatapnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto meletakan wajahnya diatas kening yang terasa sakit.

"Kau pingsan di jalan. Untung aku lewat saat berangkat les." Mendudukan dirinya di sofa dekat kasur dikamar yang sepertinya milik Naruto Namikaze -dilihat dari catnya yang berwarna putih coklat, sedangkan kamar Sasuke pastinya biru-.

Dibalik tertutup sebagian wajahnya oleh lengan Naruto sedikit tersenyum miris, "Lagi-lagi diselamatkan olehmu."

"Ya, sepertinya aku ini cocok sebagai malaikat penyelamatmu."

"Tapi kau lebih pantas jadi malaikat maut."

"Sialan."

Hening, keduanya tidak kembali bersuara. Sasuke yang memang pendiam dan Naruto yang sedang bergelung pada pikirannya. Onyx tajam milik bungsu Uchiha itu mengarah pada sahabat blondenya yang terduduk diam.

"Sudah berbicara dengannya?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan tangannya meraih cangkir kopi yang tadi ia minta pada pelayan Naruto.

Sedangkan yang ditanyai tak langsung menjawab ia masih diam, memikirkan hal yang tadi ia alami. "Sudah." Satu kalimat pendek menjawab. "Hasilnya-"

"Sudah jangan dilanjutkan, aku sudah tahu hasilnya. Melihat keadaanmu tadi saat aku menemukanmu." Sasuke menyela kata-kata Naruto yang akan menjleaskan.

Dan setelah itu kembali diam, tapi hanya sebentar Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jangan menyerah, mereka baru bertunangan. Rebut kembali atau tidak sama sekali." Ujarnya datar bangkit dari sofa Naruto lalu keluar meninggalkan pemilik kamar sendirian.

Sendiri memikirkan rentetan kalimat Sasuke yang ia dengar tadi.

**Rebut kembali atau tidak sama sekali**

Sangat jelas ia mengerti akan kalimat itu walaupun Naruto agak bodoh ditambah kacaunya sekarang.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan antara putra keluarga Sabaku dengan putri Hyuuga. Semua perlengkapan sudah siap, dekorasi, makanan hingga undangan sudah tersebar. Dan sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai.

4 jam lagi, berkali-kali Hinata melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Mengurangi kegugupannya Hinata meremas tangannya yang mulai mendingin. Entah ia gugup karena apa.

"Hinata-nee."

Hinata tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, Hanabi adiknya masuk membawa gaun yang mungkin akan ia pakai untuk acara ini.

"Apa aku mengganggumu nee-chan?" Meletakan gaun di kursi dekat meja rias anak 13 tahun itu mendekati sang kakak.

"Ti-tidak." Mengalihkan ke arah jendela melihat Hanabi dengan wajah datar khas Hyuuga itu membuatnya tambah gugup. Cara melihat Hanabi sungguh sangat mirip sekali dengan Neji, maka dari itu ia tidak mau melihat matanya.

"Bersiaplah Hinata-nee sebentar lagi acara dimulai." Setelah itu Hanabi keluar dari kamar Hinata.

'Sekarang harus bagaimana? Naruto-kun'

Sangat bingung dan kacau pikiran Hinata.

Karena didalam hatinya masih tersimpan perasaan untuk seseorang, ia tak rela untuk melakukan selama ini. Apalagi tadi siang pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu tidak berangkat kesekolah, padahal Hinata berniat untuk memberanikan diri meminta maaf soal kemarin.

"Akh ya sudah, kalau terus-terusan memikirkan Naruto-kun aku tidak akan selesai." Memutuskan mengakhiri pikirinnya Hinata mengambil posisi di depan meja rias. Mulai mempoles wajahnya agar cantik dihari pertunangannya dengan Gaara. Hari penentu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto hanya bisa terbaring di kasur tadi ibunya mengijinkan Naruto untuk tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit pada pihak sekolah dan inilah ia sekarang hanya bisa gulang-guling seharian diatas kasur empuk berseprai coklat, memeluk guling sembari memainkan SmartPhonenya menghilangkan jenuh Entah bermain game, jejaring social atau apapun. Sesungguhnya hanya pengalihan tentang pikiran tentang acara yang akan berlangsung hari ini. Tentu saja pertunangan Hinata.

Mengingatnya membuat Naruto Namikaze itu menggeram kesal, dilempar smartphonenya itu ke atas dan untung jatuh di atas kasur. Naruto bangkit dari kasur mengusap mukanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin membasahi tubuh pikiran kalutnya juga akan ikut oleh arus air.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Naruto berdiri dibawah guyuran air, dan kalau dipikir, "Ugh.. Aku terlalu melankolis, berlebihan hanya karena seorang wanita aku hancur begini. Ish.. Payah!"

Sepintas ingatan obrolan dengan kakeknya itu lewat diotaknya, sebuah obrolan yang mungkin gila bagi umurnya sekarang. Manik sapphiernya melirik ke laci samping meja belajarnya, tempat dimana benda pemberian kakeknya itu berada.

Dibuka lemarinya itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana, memegangnya untuk melihat apakah benda ini memang cukup berguna untuknya sekarang?

"**Gunakan ini kalau kau sudah menggila dengan seorang wanita, hahaha.."**

Sekelebat ingatan kalimat kakeknya kembali lewat. Naruto tahu, itu hanya gurauan dan baginya yang dulu masih berumur 10 tahun benda ini hanya pajangan atau hiasan. Tapi untuk umurnya yang sudah mencapai 17 tahun ini, ia tahu betul guna benda hitam ini.

Ia menyeringai dibalik pikiran gilanya, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil Naruto pergi keluar rumah dengan ijin main. Ya main sebentar dengan keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah siap dengan longdress warna ungunya. Rambut hitam indigonya ia biarka tergerai menutupi pundak kecil dan tali gaun yang terikat dileher. Wajahnya sudah terpoles tipis namun cantik oleh make up yang dibantu oleh TenTen, kekasih Neji.

"Nah, kau sudah cantik Hinata." Ujar TenTen tersenyum, perlahan Hinata membuka mata amesthytnya. Dikaca rias itu terpampang jelas bagaimana Hinata sekarang

Cantik dan anggun.

Lelaki yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona.

"Nah sekarang-"

**Prang**

"Kyaa!" Kedua gadis itu berteriak kencang ketika kaca balkon kamarnya pecah cukup keras dan masuklah seseorang dari sana.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Nanti aku bisa ketahuan." Mereka bungkam ketika melihat orang itu juga menodongkan pistol.

Siapa dia?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata dan TenTen sekarang, seseorang tak dikenal masuk lewat kaca balkon yang dipecahkan lalu menodongkan pistol mengancam. Mereka dilanda rasa takut. Tubuh mereka bergetar dan tak sanggup untuk keluar mencari bantuan.

"Ne, ada yang namanya Hinata?"

**Deg**

Hinata kenal suara itu. "A-aku," tangan Hinata terangkat memberi kode langsung mendapat protesan dari TenTen, tentu saja ia tak tahu kenapa Hinata semudah itu mengaku.

"Bisa kau ikut dengaku?" Tanya pria yang kepalanya tertutup kerudung jaket hitam itu.

"Ke-kemana?"

Tidak menjawab pria itu menarik lengan Hinata, "Hei mau dibaw-" Kalimat TenTen terhenti ketika lagi-lagi lelaki bertudung itu mengancungkan pistolnya.

"Bisa diam kan?" Menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban pria itu kemudian keluar dan tidak lupa mengunci kamar Hinata dari luar.

Ditariknya tangan mungil Hinata keluar mansion yang untungnya sekitar koridor sepi, tapi itu hanya sebentar dan kini mereka harus melewati ruang yang sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang mempersiapkan acara.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?"

Takut-takut Hinata mengangguk, "Bilang pada mereka untuk tidak mendekat dan jangan mengejar kita." Sekali lagi Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

Lengan lelaki itu melingkar ke leher Hinata dan yang satu mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala membuat mata amesthyt Hinata melebar kaget.

Merasakan sentakan di depannya lelaki berkerudung tampak menyeringai lalu menjilat telinga Hinata yang mengundang desah geli dari si pemilik. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sebenarnya Hinata tahu, lelaki ini tidak akan menyakitinya tapi kegilaannya yang membuatnya takut.

"Ka-kau sudah gila," ujar Hinata lirih. Ia tak menyebutkan nama yang ketahui namun pasti lelaki ini tak menginginkan hal itu.

"Aku gila karenamu. Jadi diamlah."

Mereka berjalan pelan melewati ruang yang digunakan untuk pertunangan keluarga Sabaku dengan Hyuuga. Dan disana ada juga ada Gaara dan Neji yang sedang mengontrol ruangan.

"Hei!" Teriakan salah satu dari mereka menundang perhatian yang lain, dan betapa mereka kaget melihat wanita yang seharusnya sedang bersiap untung tunangannya nanti kini dalam tawanan orang tak dikenal.

"Siapa kau, mau apa?" Seru Gaara maju berniat menyelamatkan Hinata yang langsung dihentikan oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat! Kalau kalian mendekat dia akan membunuhku." Didalam kerudungnya lelaki itu menyeringai, wanita ini menuruti apa katanya.

"Apa! Memang siapa dia? Beraninya!"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu menarik Hinata berjalan mundur sembari tetap menempelkan senjatanya ke pelipis wanita indigo itu. Berjaga-jaga mungkin ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat menyeragnya.

"Suruh mereka berhenti mengejar." Bisiknya dan Hinata menuruti. Mereka pun berhenti mengejar lelaki aneh dan Hinata sesampainya di gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

Akhirnya keduanya menghilang dibelokan gerbang mansion. Dua menit setelah menghilangnya Hinata dan lelaki itu dengan cepat Neji berlari menuju mobilny diikuti Gaara dibelakang.

"Ayo kejar, mereka pasti belum jauh."

Setidaknya mereka harus mempersiapkan senjata untuk menhadapi masalah baru ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Sebelumnya~ **Minal aidzin walfaidzin minna :D**

Pendek? emang pendek, sengaja :v Saya belum pulih benar jadi nulisnya juga setengah-setengah, jangan marah. Soal tulisan yang salah dan gak jelas? Hahaha.. otak saya lagi konslet gara-gara kebanyakan opor XD

And then~ siapakah lelaki itu? Dan kemana Naruto? Apa benda itu? Pasti dah ketebak, tapi akunya seneng banget bikin rahasia-rahasiaan XD ada actionnnya :D Tenang, gak akan ada korban kok. Cuman gertakan. Dan ternyata! Kenapa Sai minta maaf? Dia nyesel lha~ dan kenapa nyesel? Tanya Sai. -_-

Eh iya bales repiu dulu:

** .bs_** Sudah.. :D Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**Yukori Kazaqi_ **Sudah dilanjut~ tapi maaf belum bisa panjang.. T.T Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**Bhie Forsaken_ **Hehehe iya nih~ makanya ajarin.. Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**GazzelE VR_ **Maaf duelnya gak seru T.T dan soal happy ending, lihat sajat nanti Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**livylaval_ **Saya gak bisa lemonnan.. TwT makanya ajarin.. terus crime, paling cuman dikit. Dan sudah update :D Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**Daehyuk Shin_ **Hehehe kelihatannya ajah psikopat, tapi engga. Itu gara-gara tekanan batin. Soalnya jujur aku pernah kaya gitu -_- Sudah diadd kan? ;) Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

** .9_ **hehe makasih~ :D Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**Yourin Yo_ **Umm.. jadinya kaya gini *gigit jari Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

Guest_ Yosh sudah update, maaf gak bisa kilat. Hiraishinnya lagi dipinjem Minato.. Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

gece_ Beneran nih bisa bikin nangis? *nyodorin tissue. Soal Hinata ehemhamilehem atau gak itu entar.. :p Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

Red devils_ Hehehehe iyyaa.. Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**laila angel sapphireBluee_ **Tuhkan endingnya emang jelek dan membingungkan TwT #gagal. Hehehe Ngitu nya gagal juga... Aaaa! *frustasi. Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

angga_ mimi? huahahaha nama baru :d thanks for that.. makasih udah mau suka sama fict ini angga-san *hug* *didamprat* Ne mau dishare? boleh, fb kamu apa? jangan lupa juga cantumin diriku ya? *pasang pose*. Makasih doanya dan Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

SyHinataLavender_ Happy ending gak ya? Sadending gak ya? *mikir* hehehe nanti lihat saja endingnya gimana. Iya Naruto ngeri ikh.. Mungkin itu karena tekanan batin, ya karena aku juga pernah ngerasain tekanan batin dan jadinya kata mama mengerikan :3 . Chap selanjutnya kayanya ad lemon lagi.. jangan dibaca pas lemonnya ya? :v terus ikuti ya? biar gak ketinggalan.. #wah panjang banget~ Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

Terminator_ Hehehe makasih udah suka sama konfliknya :D Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

Ayzhar_ Tenang Naruto gak bakal mbunuh siapapun disini :D Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

mellia_ update Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**BlackLavender RB26DET_ **Oh sayang banget. sampe rela melakukan apapun demi Hinata. Gak akan bunuh-bunuhan.. aku gak rela Naruto masuk penjara :3 Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**Mr. Xavier_ **Pisahin ahh~ ahahah gak akan lha.. cuman konfliknya ajah gitu.. *nodong pistol. Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

**kadek chan_ **aku gak akan bikin Naruto pembunuh tenang sajaa.. Paling pukul-pukulan :v ehehehe apa itu sudah positife? :D makasih atas masukannya, makasih juga atas doanya. Sekarang udah lumayan kok *curcol. and~ Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

Guest_ sudah update, maaf gak seru yang seperti diharapkan :3 Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

Elisialorento_ Insya allah gak akan discontinued ^^ Terima kasih atas refiewnya ^^

Yeah dah selesai balas review. minat buat tanya lagi? atau menuhin review? Dengan senang hati saya balas :D Hehehe berkenan?

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, Lemon (!).

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Trauma**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7_**

Mobil Ferrari oranye itu melaju kencang tanpa memikirkan umpatan dan teriakan orang-orang yang meneriaki. Terus menerobos derasnya hujan yang membasahi tanah Jepang.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Tanya satu-satunya gadis disana tampak ketakutan dengan kecepatan si pengendara disampingnya.

Yang ditanya tak berniat menjawab, ia hanya membuka kerudung dikepalanya kasar. Menampakan jelas siapa sosoknya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Membawamu pergi. Puas?" Jawab lelaki yang ternyata Naruto itu berhasil mengatupkan mulut Hinata Hyuuga. Tak habis pikir dengan kenekatan pria disampingnya. Datang ke kamarnya lalu memecahkan kaca dan pura-pura menyanderanya sekarang membawanya entah kemana. Hanya Tuhan dan Narutolah yang tahu. Terlebih lagi pikirannya yang sulit ditebak bagi Hinata.

"Tapi tolong beri tahu aku kita mau kemana?" Mohon Hinata menghadap Naruto masih memfokuskan atensinya pada jalanan. Selama beberapa menit Naruto diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi, untuk kedua kalinya ia memanggil sang mantan tunangannya ini. "Naruto-kun!"

**Ckiitt**

"Ugh!" Mobil berhenti mendadak menciptakan sentakan yang lumayan kuat. Untung mereka menggunakan sabuk pengaman, jika tidak mungkin luka atau darah sudah bermunculan di dahi mereka.

Hinata yang masih kaget dengan hentian dadakan itu memegang kepalanya yang hampir terbentur, tidak mengetahui pergerakan pria disampingnya. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata, mencium bibir lembut wanita itu sedikit kasar.

Awalnya hanya berupa kecupan-kecupan, kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan yang menggairahkan. Menyalurkan berbagai hasrat dan kerinduan dari masing-masing. Hinata sedikit memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto yang terus menghimpitnya, namun besarnya tubuh tersebut menyulitkan wanita indigo itu menjauhkannya. Akhirnya ia menyerah menerima tiap serangan Naruto yang mulai menggerakan lidahnya dimulut Hinata. Menciptakan desah tertahan dalam mobil yang mulai panas walau sudah dengan adanya _air conditioner._

"Hen- Ummpphh.." Berniat meraup oksigen yang makin menipis dihentikan oleh Naruto, ia menarik kembali wanitanya dalam ciuman memabukan itu.

Ciuman itu berakhir ketika putra tunggal Namikaze itu kehabisan oksigen, ia terengah sedangkan atensinya terpaku pada wanita didepan yang wajahnya kini memerah. Diangkatnya wajah Hinata untuk memperjelas ekspresi yang sungguh menaikkan kembali nafsu Naruto untuk melumat bibir _peach _yang lipstiknya sudah hilang akibat kuluman tadi.

Ketika Naruto akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tadi Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Menolak apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali pada posisinya menghadap depan kemudian melajukan mobil itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Ka-kau tanya ke-kenapa?" Susah payah Hinata menahan tangisnya yang terasa ingin pecah saja.

"Kenapa kau tampak menolakku?"

Kini giliran Hinata yang diam, sibuk dengan kegiatannya untuk berusaha menahan air mata kekecewaan yang bercampur dengan kerinduannya pada Naruto. Bukannya ia menolak apa yang Naruto lakukan, namun semua itu sungguh berlebihan. Ia memang membutuhkan Naruto sekarang, ingin bersama Naruto sekarang. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Jika Gaara dan Neji mengejar dan berhasil menangkap Naruto. Bisa saja Naruto masuk penjara atas tuduhan penculikan. Semua ini jadi tambah rumit.

"Hinata," menghela nafas sejenak menghilangkan atmosfire kegugupan yang begitu pekat dalam mobil tersebut. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku hanya tidak mau jika-"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini Naruto-kun!" Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar Hinata berteriak walau bukan teriakan yang cukup kencang ketika menyela tadi. Naruto sedikit tersentak tapi secepatnya kembali pada ekpresi datarnya.

"Aku tahu." Singkat sebagai jawaban Naruto dan tetap fokus mengendarai mobil yang mebawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui Hinata dan hanya si pengendara yang tahu. Melaju kencang membelah jalanan Konoha, takut jika dibelakang ternyata orang suruhan Neji atau Gaara segera mengejar.

Tapi kau salah Naruto. Gaara dan Neji sendirilah yang mengejarmu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Pengendara dalam mobil silver itupun tak mau kalah dalam kecepatan, ia terus melaju mobilnya dalm kecepatan tinggi. Yang inginkan hanya adiknya, karena hari ini ia harus bertunangan dengan pemuda disampingnya.

"Masih jauh?" Tanya pemuda berambur darkred memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab si pengendara-Neji Hyuuga menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil hitam menyalip dan langsung berhenti didepan mobil Neji menghalangi jalannya. Tentu Neji yang kaget tiba-tiba mobil didepannya berhenti segera mengerem dan membelokan stir agar tidak menabrak.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Neji turun dari mobil diikuti Gaara tidak memperdulikan hujan yang membasahi jas mereka.

Dari mobil hitam itu juga turun seorang lelaki berambut ebony dan itu membuat Gaara menggeram kesal, "Apa masalahmu, Sai! Singkirkan mobilmu sekarang!" Teriaknya berjalan menuju Sai dan mencengkeram kaosnya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa." Mempertahankan mimik datarnya Sai menjawab.

Satu layangan pukulan cepat dari Gaara tepat mengenai pipi putih Sai, "Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu, aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat sekarang!"

"Hujan sedang deras, kembalilah." Ujar Sai dengan senyum andalannya, senyum palsu.

"Kau bersengkokol dengan orang itu? Benar?!" Emosi Gaara kini sedang tidak bisa dikontrol, dengan teman sendiripun ia membentak. Jauh dari _imej_nya yang berekspresi datar.

"Apa maksudmu bersengkokol dengannya? Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghentikan kami?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghentikan kalian yang ingin memisahkan mereka lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sai diam sebentar kemudian tersenyum lagi dan kali ini senyum yang bisa diartikan memiliki emosi, "Aku menyesal, itu saja. Dan aku ingin membayar kesalahanku dulu padanya, dengan cara membuatnya bahagia dengan orang pilihannya."

"Oh.. Jadi kau kekasihnya, eh? Cih! Berhenti bermain kata, Sai!" Seru Gaara mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dan ingin ia memukul kulit putih itu lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak bermain kata, kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Ya aku tahu," Neji yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut bersuara. Ia tahu maksud kata-kata Sai itu adalah untuknya. Dan Neji tahu siapa maksud Sai. "Tapi ini keputusanku, Hinata tetap dengan Gaara dulu hingga sekarang."

"Balas dendam?"

Alis Neji terangkat sebelah, merasa ia perlu menjelaskan Sai kembali berbicara. "Kau mempunyai dendam terhadap Nagato yang merebut kekasihmu, lalu kau melampiaskannya pada Naruto yang merupakan saudara sepupu Nagato kemudian kebetulan kau pernah dibantu oleh Gaara dan akhirnya kau memasangkannya dengan Hinata. Bukankah begitu?"

Neji menutupi mukanya dengan sebelah tangan, menarik perhatian Gaara untuk menoleh padanya. Sedikit suara tawa berasal dari lelaki Hyuuga itu yang lama-lama menjadi tawa keras menggelegar di derasan hujan ini.

"Kau pantas menjadi detektife, Sai." Senyum seperti seringai itu terlihat ketika Neji membuka wajahnya. "Ayo kita pergi, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Gaara tersentak dengan keputusan Neji, "A-apa katamu?! Jangan-"

"Cukup Gaara ini sudah usai. Cepat masuk mobil atau kutinggal."

"A-pa?!" Bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba Gaara menghadap antara Neji dan Sai berulang kali sampai akhirnya ia menggeram keras kemudian melangkah menuju mobil Neji.

Sepeninggalnya Neji dan Gaara pemuda berambut ebony itu tak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia terus tersenyum entah bermaksud apa? Dalam hati ia sangat senang, setidaknya inilah yang bisa Sai lakukan sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya telah membuat Naruto menderita hanya karena iri.

Jangan tanya kenapa Sai tahu semua tentang Neji. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Neji dan kakak sepupu Naruto itu beradu hanya karena seorang wanita, perkiraannya tentang balas dendam itu ternyata benar.

_-.-/-.-/-.-_

Merasa aman dengan keberadaannya Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata menuju _villa_ sederhana di tempat yang cukup sepi, entah itu _villa_ siapa.

Mengetuk pintu untuk kesekian kalinya setelah menunggu pintupun terbuka dan menampakan adanya orang disana, seorang lelaki berambut merah lurus.

"Apa?" Tanyanya acuh.

"Aku pinjam salah satu kamarnya, Nagato-nii." Setelah itu Naruto menarik pergelangan Hinata menuju lantai dua.

"Siapa, Nagato?" Seorang pria berambut putih muncul dari dalam membawa secangkir kopi.

Nagato menoleh, "Naruto."

"Mau apa?"

"Bersenang-senang mungkin, pacarnya baru. Tapi keduanya nampak kacau."

"Naruto kemari?" Pemuda lain menampakan kepalanya dari suatu ruangan dilantai satu.

"Ya,"

"Mau apa?" Wanita satu-satunya di _villa _itu juga ikut keluar dari dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu, cari saja sendiri." Malas menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara-saudaranya Nagato pergi menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv, duduk disamping pemuda berambut jingga bernama Yahiko.

"Hey, mungkinkah Naruto melakukan sesuatu?"

"Mungkin!"

"Ayo kita lihat."

Nagato sudah tidak peduli dengan tiga orang perusuh itu mau melakukan apa. Jiraiya, Konan dan Yahiko berjalan mengendap menuju kamar yang biasa digunakan Naruto jika menginap disini.

"Dasar mesum."

.

.

.

Setelah mengunci pintu Naruto berbalik pada wanita dibelakangnya yang masih ia genggam. Tangisan belum berhenti sedari tadi selama perjalanan hingga kini.

"Hinata?" Tak ada sahutan dan Naruto tahu tangisan itu karenanya. Rasa bersalah kembari merambat ke hatinya, terasa sakit ketika melihat orang yang mulai ia cintai lagi ini menjatuhkan air matanya. "Berhentilah menangis.." Tampak lembut Naruto membungkukan tubuh menyamkan tingginya dengan Hinata yang setinggi pundaknya. Ia mengusap kedua pipi merah Hinata yang dialiri air mata. "Maafkan aku."

Terdengar sangat miris bagi Hinata nada suara Naruto kini, ia sedikit mendongkak melihat raut kesedihan terpatri pada wajah elok mantan tunangannya itu.

Tidak tahu harus apa Naruto mengikuti nalurinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang menunduk. Untuk saat ini Hinata tak memberontak hingga hidung mereka saling menempel, merasakan deru napas satu sama lain menerpa wajah mereka.

"Maaf," lagi kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto yang kini mengecup bibir Hinata. Cukup lama sampai kecupan itu berubah lumatan.

Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menahan kepala Hinata sedangkan yang satunya memegang tubuh agar tidak jatuh. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas ketika Naruto mulai memasukan lidahnya untuk mengajak 'bermain' lidah Hinata yang disambut baik. Walau terkesan kaku namun lama-lama Hinata bisa menyesuaikan gerakan benda tak bertulang yang sedang menjelajah didalam mulutnya walaupun ia masih kalah dengan pergerakannya.

Menghisap bibir bawah Hinata dengan tidak sabarnya kepala Naruto berulangkali memiring menyesuaikan mulutnya yang terus melumat, menghisap dan sesekali menggigit bibir Hinata menciptakan desahan meminta oksigen padanya

"Ummh~" Tapi suara itulah yang menciptakan panas pada tubuh Naruto untuk terus mencium Hinata tanpa ampun sampai dirinya yang kini kehabisan oksigen. Selepasnya ciuman tadi Naruto tersenyum mendapat kesempatan ini lagi. Untuk memiliki Hinata.

Ia menarik tangan Hinata menuju ranjang dan perlahan menidurkannya. Menatap mata Hinata yang tidak menangis lagi dengan lembut Naruto mengecup kening wanita yang ia klaim miliknya, meminta izin akan apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Sebagai jawaban Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Aku mulai ya?"

Dibalik pintu yang Naruto tempati ketiga orang iseng ini sedang menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu. Menanti suara yang ditimbulkan dari kegiatan Naruto tapi sampai saat ini tak ada suara apapun.

"Kok sepi?" Tanya Konan lirih.

"Sedang pemanasan mungkin." Jawab Yahiko yang menunduk diurutan ke dua.

"Kok ngga ada desahannya ya?"

"Naruto pinter mungkin, jadi dia nutup mulut-"

"Heh.. Brisik!"

Kedua remaja berumur 20 tahunan itu langsung bungkam mendapat deathglare dari kakek mereka, Jiraiya.

"Aku balik ah.. Sepi gitu, mungkin lagi tidur doank. Otak kalian ajah yang mesum." Konan menyerah diikuti Yahiko yang setuju dengan pernyataan Konan.

"Membosankan."

Ditinggal sendirian yang pastinya kalau Naruto tahu ia menguping pasti tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa Naruto marah besar dan lehernya akan terpisah. Oh pikiran Jiraiya sudah aneh-aneh sepeninggalnya Konan dan Yahiko. Takut menjadi tersangka tunggal Jiraiya pun akhirnya ikut menyerah dan menjauhi kamar yang cucu kandungnya itu tempati.

"Engh~"

Justru ketika Jiraiya pergilah Naruto mulai menciptakan desah pada Hinata saat menyentuh leher putih wanita indigo itu dengan bibirnya. Menghisap dan menciptakan kissmark di beberapa bagian.

Sembari bibirnya sibuk dengan leher Hinata tangannya berusaha melepaskan dress ungu yang talinya ada dibelakang leher wanita itu. Berhasil melepaskan dressnya tangannya beralih tugas untuk meremas dada Hinata lembut.

"Ahh.." Desahan lolos dari bibir Hinata dan saat ia mendongkak hal tersebut digunakan Naruto untuk mencium tengkuknya yang terbuka.

Mulutnya turun menuju dada yang sudah polos, menjilat area yang disentuh. Saat sampai di kedua bukit yang pucuknya menggoda untuk Naruto mainkan. Naruto hanya memainkan pucuk yang merah merekah dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya pada dada kiri, sedangkan yang kanan lidahnya yang bekerja.

Tidak tahan dengan rangsangan yang Naruto berikan walau bukan yang pertama kalinya Hinata mendesah keras, menambah gairah Naruto untuk terus menjamah milik wanitanya.

"Enghh.. Aaahh.. Ahh.. Ugh.."

Jilat, hisap, gigit terus ia lakukan memanjakan dada Hinata bergantian. Tangan kiri yang sibuk meremas dada sedangkan tangan yang kanan bergerak turun menyusuri tubuh Hinata, mengusap sebentar paha Hinata memberikan rangsangan lalu mengarah pada pangkal pahanya yang kini sudah tak tertutup apapun itu basah.

Menelusupkan dua jari sekaligus dan itu terasa sangat perih, "Aakh!" Tidak diam saja, dua jari Naruto mulai menggerakannya. Dari pelan dan kelamaan menjadi cepat. "Aahh.. Aahh.. Uhh.."

Mulutnya yang sedari tadi sibuk pada nipple Hinata mulai turun menyusuri tubuhnya dengan kecupan-kecupan membuat tubuh Hinata bergerak tak karuan. Dibawah dilihatnya sebentar gerakan masuk keluar jarinya yang kemudian menjilat klitoris Hinata. Kejangannya bertambah dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan jari Naruto dan permainan lidahnya.

"Okh.. Na-naruto-kunh.. Engh~" Untuk menyalurkan hasrat ia jambak rambut pirang Naruto memberikan semangatnya untuk mempercepat kepuasan Hinata. Naruto mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan menggantikan dengan lidahnya, keluar masuk dan sesekali menghisap cairan yang keluar dari lubang Hinata.

Sungguh tidak tahan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto tubuh Hinata mengejang, rasanya panas dan terasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Ahh.. Na-narutohh.. -kunh.. Adah yang-ah! ingin kelu- AARRHHHH!"

Dibawah Naruto menyeringai senang bisa memuaskan Hinata, ia hisap semua cairan yang tadi menyembur sebagian mengenai wajahnya dari lubang Hinata sampai habis. Sensasi itu mengakibatkan rasa nyeri dan geli bercampur jadi satu bagi Hinata.

Diangkat wajahnya menatap manik amesthyt sayu Hinata, "tahan ya." Pintanya mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Sembari mencium Hinata, Naruto berusaha melebarkan paha wanita dibawahnya dan mengarahkan miliknya ke milik Hinata. Menggeseknya sebentar lalu memasukannya.

"Emmmppphh! " Teriakan Hinata tertahan oleh bibir Naruto.

"Maaf, apa sakit ya?" Sedikit terkikik ditengah rasa perihnya melihat wajah Naruto yang merasa bersalah Hinata menggeleng dan mengecup bibir pria bernetra blue sapphier diatasnya meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Aku mulai ya?"

Mulai menggerakan miliknya didalam tubuh Hinata pelan menunggu terbiasanya, ketika ia mendapat tanda sudah terbiasa Naruto menpercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh.. Aaahh.. Na-narutoohh-kunhh.. Engh.." Kegiatan penyatuan mereka kali ini benar-benar lembut yang Hinata rasakan, tidak sepeeerti saat pertama kali mereka lakukan. Tentu saja, saat itu Naruto sedang dipenuhi emosi.

"Ahh.. Na-ah.." Semakin cepat gerakan Naruto semakin menggila rasa panas dalam tubuh Hinata. Rasa ingin keluar kembali melandanya. "AAAAHHH~" Teriakan keras menandakan Hinata sudah keluar, namun Naruto belum merasakan ia akan menysul Hinata. Dipercepat gerakannya didalam tubuh Hinata.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Su-sudah henti-ahh.. kanh.. Na-narut0-kunh.. Engh!"

"Sebentar lagi.."

Sedikit meringis ketika rasa nikmat melandanya, lorong sempit milik Hinata sungguh membuat Naruto menggila. Miliknya serasa dipijat oleh dinding kewanitaan Hinata didalam.

Merasa ingin keluar Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya, berteriak diperpotongan tubuh Hinata yang diikuti wanita indigo itu.

"Argh!"

"Aaaahhh~!"

Ini gila. Naruto ingin melakukannya lagi. Tapi ketika diangkat tubuhnya menatap Hinata yang sudah lemas terengah Naruto sedikit kasihan jika ingin melanjutkan. Tapi..

"-ronde dua ya?"

Hasratnya lebih kuat.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Naruto gila!"

"Sudah lama.."

"Rasanya seperti apa sih?"

"Mau tahu? Ayo coba denganku."

**Bugh**

"-ittei! Sakit Nagato!" Yahiko mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Nagato.

Ternyata ketiga cucu angkat-ralat- dua cucu angkat dan satu cucu kandung Jiraiya ini menguping kegiatan Naruto dan Hinata sepeninggalnya Jiraiya.

"Kau munafik Nagato." Ujar Yahiko menyeringai menatap Nagato yang tampak cuek menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Ya.. Berpuaslah Naruto, sebelum ada yang tahu." Ucap Konan pelan terkikik sendiri.

Benar, berpuaslah dulu Naruto. Karena esok masalah akan menemuimu lagi. Lalu apa yang akan kau putuskan untuk nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Oh shit! Lemonnya panjang banget! Asli gue harus mbaca 5 fict rated M+ndengerin lagu buat bikin nie lemon! Lemon maksa.. -_-

Pendek banget ya? Ahahaha.. yang panjang itu malah lemonnya. Aku lagi menggila gara-gara sekolah pertama malah banyak tugas.. Damn! Maaf ye kalau nanti bakal telat updat, tenang besok insya allah chapter terakhir. ahahaha Serius!.

Okeh, sudah terbongkar kenapa Neji jahat. Dia dendam sama Nagato. Kakak sepupu Naruto itu yang ngrebut pacarnya, padahal dia udah punya TenTen sebagai pengganti. Tapi tetep ajah ngerusuhin adik sepupunya. Please dont hit Neji T.T Aku jahat ya padahal almarhum gak salah XD

Oh ya mau jelasin sedikit kenapa disini Naruto dikit psiko.. Seperti yang pernah saya jelaskan.. Ini cius.. Aku kalau lagi kacau ya kaya Naruto. Jadi aku menulis menurut apa yang aku rasakan.. Soal perasaan Trauma juga. Apa lagi aku sekarang jadi Trauma sama TKP kecelakaan kemarin #curcol ToT.

Bingung mau ngomong apaan lagi. Jawab repiu dulu ahh~

**huddexxx69_ **Sudah :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Yourin Yo_ **Betul sekali.. dan inilah jawabannya :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Dilaedogawa12_ **Sudah update! Dan makasih favenya :* Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**dewiekasari_** Sudah lanjut, ne padahal ini engga angst lho XDD Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**GazzelE VR_** Malah jerukan, bukan tembak-tembakan -o-)a. Lagi pula pihak Neji sama Gaara gak bawa dor dor :v Maaf gak seperti harapan. :v Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**fazrulz21_** Bahasa apa kuwe.. wong jawa iki aku e :v #kumat. Ya lah gak mau ngomong, dia kan gak mau mengecewakan mami papi nya :v Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Pertiwivivi2_** Sudah :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

ipung totok andr_ Sudah :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**kikiva-no_** Kak Novaaaaa~ :D masa belum tahu? :3 makasih buat favenya kakak cantik ^_~ #hugkakNova. Terima kasih atas reviewnya kak cantik ^^

**ujhethejamers_** disini aku yang jahat, jadi aku yang perlu tewas #dor. Aku gak sejahat itu buat mbikin Neji sama Gaara tewas disini, lagi pula ini bukan fict gore ToT Gomen.. Naruto psycho juga karena something.. Traumanya sihh.. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**laila angel sapphierBluee_** Itu kan Naruto.. Hinata nurut lha.. orang penjahatnya Naruto XDD Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

** _** uwooo sudah :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**orchideeumi_** Mau melakukan 'sesuatu' ^^ Ahahaha #ketawamesum Dan soal Naruto bales ke Neji, lihat saja besok. Gimana reaksi Naruto. :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Rahma_ Sudah :D jangan pake suffix -san please == Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Guest_ Sudah :D Hidup NHLicious XDD Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

hanazonorin_ Jiraiya memang gitu kan? X/D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Red devils_ Gimana denga konflik kali ini yang butuh sekali kipas angin XDD Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Naruhina lovers_ Sudah :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

AwesomePeople_ Sudah update :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Guest_ Sudah :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

M-xxxx_Dan mereka sudah bikin anak XD #kumat Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Guest_ Betul sekali itu Naruto yang nyulik XD Dan soal Naru saa Sai baikan apa engga? Kita lihat saja nanti.. :D Dan makasih atas terseponanya . Gimana dengan yang ini? Pendek? Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

amu_ Cius deh aku kalau pikirannya lagi kacau aku bisa kaya Naruto TT_TT Jadi ada alasan aku bikin Naruto kaya gini di fict ini.. Dan sad ending/happy ending. Aku gak pinter bikin ending XD Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Rii-chan_ Naruto sendiri :D Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Ayzhar_ Betul dibawa ke hutan XD tapi melakukan something.. Dan makasih udah suka, padahal ini fict pertamaku lho~ Makasih untuk terus merepiu #hugyou Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

ElisiaLorento_ Kenapa harus sama Gaara? #panjang nih~. Soalnya aku penggemar Gaara XDD Kenapa ngga Kiba? Karena aku juga GaaHina XP. Sebenarnya jawabannya ada yang lebih konkrit, tapi puanjang sangat.. Jadi saya singkat saja dan itu memang benar kok.. Kenapa disini aku buat benci sama Naruto? Karena Neji itu sistercomplex, dan Neji disini ngga benci sama Naru. Tapi balas dendam ^^ sudah jelaskah? Maaf panjang.. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Me Yuki Hina_** Ahahaha berarti aku juga keren :D #clink #dor. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Nilma Himawati_** Sudah:D bagaimana yang panas ini? Cuacanya lagi panas juga .. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

angga_ #hugangga Gaara sama Neji sudah dapet balasannya. Neji, semua yang ia simpan sudah dibongkar Sai. Gaara, dia gak bisa dapetin Hinata dan gagal tunangan. Gimana? Adilkah? Fbku bisa dilihat di profil.. Add ajah.. ^^ Makasih udah suka dan Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**uzumakimahendra4_** Kilatkah ? XD Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Okeh sudah selesai kan bales repiunya? == Pundakku pegel lho bener :D Boleh minta review lagi ngga? Mungkin besok adalah yang terakhirnya aku bisa bales repiu kalian lho.. ToT Maaf kalau salah nama :D

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, Lime (!).

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Trauma**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8_**

Acara pertunangan yang seharusnya dilaksanakan malam ini tampak ribut ketika para tamu undangan mendengar kabar sang pasangan wanita diculik dan sekarang kakak dari wanita serta pasangan prianya sedang mengejar.

Semuanya menjadi kacau, beberapa tamu ada yang memutuskan untuk kembali. Untuk apa mengharapkan acara ini berjalan, sedangkan wanitanya saja sedang tidak ada ditempat.

Mereka tak memikirkan perasaan pemilik acara yang kini sedang kalut, dan secara terang-terangan mempermalukan mereka. Hiashi Hyuuga terutama, ia terus menggeram seiringnya para tamu undangan yang berkurang. Sedangkan sang tuan Sabaku hanya melipat kedua tangannya seraya menatap bawah.

"Sial! Sebenarnya dimana dia?"

Lewat ekor matanya tuan Sabaku melihat wajah calon _besan_nya tampak kacau, padahal dirinya sangat santai sekali. Entahlah, ia sudah bisa memperkirakan hal ini sejak awal. Hanya _feeling _dan seorang direktur hebat macam pemimpin Sabaku yang telah memiliki cabang puluhan di setiap sudut Jepang hingga diluar Jepang ini cukup kuat dan akurat. Berbisnis juga membutuhkan _feeling, _kan?

Sedangkan dibawah sana, sepasang kekasih yang mengikuti orang tuanya juga tampak kebingungan dengan keadaan. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap mengeluarkan I-Phone dari saku celananya. Menekan layar dan berniat menghubungi seseorang, kekasihnya hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke-kun? Sebenarnya Hinata dimana?" Tanya gadis disamping pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, namun menariknya kesudut ruangan sepi yang sekira tak terlihat oleh orang.

Alis merah muda Sakura Haruno tampak menaut bingung, "ada apa?" Melihat tingkah kekasih yang juga tunangannya ini aneh dan justru terlihat menelephone seseorang disaat seperti ini.

"Hallo, dobe?"

Kini Sakura paham, siapa yang Sasuke hubungi.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

.

.

.

Dilain tempat tampak seorang pemuda ─yang kini sudah berubah menjadi pria─ menghentikan 'kegiatan'nya sejenak ketika menerima telephone dari sang sahabat. Ia bangkit dan menjauhi wanita yang kini sudah terlihat lemas seraya memberi kode ia pergi sebentar menerima telephone. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi, Naruto Namikaze duduk bersandar pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara datar, bukan suara kerasnya lagi yang selalu manarik perhatian orang karena semangatnya. Kini hanya terdengar dari suaranya saja sudah jelas, pria ini sudah putus asa.

"_Aku tanya sekali lagi kau dimana?" _Suara disebrang sana menuntut, mendengarnya membuat sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk seringai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"_Bukan urusanku memang, tapi keadaan disini kacau karenamu."_

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "memang apa peduliku."

"_Aku juga tak peduli, tapi kembalikan dia sekarang." _Suara sahabatnya mengeras, sayup-sayup terdengar ia meminta maaf. Naruto mendengus geli, seorang Uchiha bisa seceroboh itu. Juga tidak bisa mengatur emosinya yang selalu dibuat dingin dan datar seakan tanpa emosi, tapi jika sudah dengannya Sasuke Uchiha berubah kecuali disaat dirinya sedang mengkonyol.

"Lalu membiarkannya dengan lelaki lain?"

"_Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu. Hanya kembalikan saja dia. Semua khawatir padanya."_

"Kau takut aku ditangkap polisi?"

Hening. Naruto maupun Sasuke tak bersuara, yang terdengar di telinga Naruto hanya tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh mengenai keramik. Entahlah, apa yang harus mereka katakan lagi. Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah tidak ingin peduli lagi dengan masalah sahabatnya ini, tapi mengingat si pirang yang selalu ia anggap bodoh inilah orang terdekat nomor 3 setelah keluarga dan kakaknya memaksa seorang Sasuke yang selalu bersikap cuek menjadi seseorang yang peduli.

Melihat bagaimana dulu ketika masa sekolah menengah pertama sering bercerita tentang gadis bersurai indigo yang ia sukai. Hingga bercerita tentang ia yang dihajar oleh si kakak sepupu. Hanya Sasuke Uchiha-lah yang Naruto percayai tentang semua cerita-ceritanya. Tentu Sasuke tahu derita apa yang Naruto selama ini derita, menyiksanya sampai sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan jika seorang sahabat membiarkan sahabatnya sendiri tersiksa demikian. Sasuke juga manusia yang memiliki hati dan perasaan sekecil apapun. Ia juga ingin membantu setidaknya membuat sahabat sejak bayinya ini mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia miliki. Bukan terus mengalah pada keadaan.

"Aku akan mengantarnya besok."

Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus oleh Naruto. Dipandangnya sebentar layar benda persegi panjang itu yang memajang foto dua orang pemuda sedang saling merangkul menghadap kamera. Pemuda bersurai pirang menampilkan senyum lebarnya seraya merangkul pemuda raven sebelahnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka nampak bahagia.

Melihatnya kembali tanpa sadar senyum miris muncul diwajah Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Ia menyusahkan sahabatnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat pemuda ini pun sama, setelah sambungan terputus netra obsidiannya terpaku pada wallpaper I-Phonenya. Wallpaper sama dengan milik sang sahabat disana.

Senyum miris ikut terukir diwajah putihnya, tangan yang memegang benda elektronik itu mengerat. "Dari dulu kau memang tetap menyusahkanku."

Tak butuh kata-kata, hanya perilaku bagi mereka untuk tahu apa yang salah satu dari mereka derita. Hanya butuh saling mengerti. Dan mereka sudah saling terhubung satu sama lain. Membentuk hubungan tak kasat mata. Hanya mereka berdualah yang merasakannya.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kepala bersurai kuning itu terangkat mendengar suara lembut menyebut namanya, ia tersenyum menatap wajah wanita bersurai indigo yang kini sedang berusaha menarik selimut agar terus menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Duduk di pinggir ranjang, Naruto kembali menundukan wajahnya. Menatap sendu lantai kayu dibawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya penuh dengan keputusannya yang dikiranya benar. Benarkah yang ia lakukan kini? Membawa wanita yang ia cintai ini dan membuat semua orang disana kesusahan? Sejahat-jahatnya Naruto, ia masih memiliki perasaan. Dan ia sadar, setelah ini mungkin saja ia akan dimasukan penjara gara-gara menculik anak dari keluarga Hyuuga disaat putri sulungnya akan bertunangan. Mungkin juga ia akan ditambahi tuduhan telah merusak nama baik keluarga. Ya, ia telah mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga dengan tindakannya membuat rencana tunangan antara Hyuuga dan Sabaku gagal. Juga telah mempermalukan keluarganya sendiri, Namikaze. Lalu membuat ayahnya kecewa dan ibunya menangis.

Peduli setan.

Memang mereka juga memikirkan perasaannya tiga tahun lalu? Ketika mereka harus mengambil Hinata dari pandangannya, merubah dengan suatu ketakutan mendalam. Memberikan luka di hatinya yang hingga sekarang membekas akibat perlakuan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Tanpa sebab! Apa salahnya? Memang ia memiliki masalah dengan manusia bernama Neji itu? Pernahkah ia mempermalukan Neji atau semacamnya hingga membuatnya membenci Naruto. Bodoh! Naruto kira seorang Neji adalah pria yang jenius. Tapi seenaknya memukuli dirinya tanpa alasa, secara sepihak hanya karena ia menyukai adik sepupunya. Salahkah ia mencintai? Sama sekali tak punya otak.

Hinata menatap pria disampingnya yang kini mulai menggeram pelan. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya mendekap wajah Naruto, perlahan memalingkan untuk menatap matanya.

Naruto tak menjawab, bibirnya terus ia gigit. Membuat Hinata bingung dengan pria ini. Dikecup pelan kening tertutup poni Naruto lalu kembali menatap _sapphire_ yang memancarkan keputus asaan. Jarinya bergerak menenangkan.

"Aku ada disini." Ucapnya lembut sededuktife mungkin, meyakinkan bahwa pria ini tak sendirian. Ada dirinya yang akan selalu berada disampingnya.

Naruto tahu, ia sudah memiliki Hinata. Namun belum seluruhnya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Wajah Naruto tertoleh, menolak tatapan Hinata seolah menelisik masalah yang tersimpan dalam redupnya mata biru langit tersebut.

Sedih. Pasti. Melihat orang yang disayanginya nampak kacau begini. Ia sangat tahu sedari kemarin saat Naruto memeluknya begitu erat, mengulang setiap kalimatnya untuk meminta maaf. Semua terbaca dalam redupan mata biru langit tersebut. Langit yang mendung. Ia putus asa, butuh uluran tangan yang harus membantunya, menenangkannya. Tapi Hinata lari dari semua itu, meninggalkan pria tersebut tetap terpuruk dalam masalahnya. Pasti berat.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku."

"Kau tak salah." Menyatukan dahi mereka satu sama lain, membiarkan deru nafas mereka menerpa wajah masing-masing.

Hinata mulai terisak dalam diam. "Aku menghindarimu, padahal─"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Itu saja." Potong Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Hinata yang berada di kedua pipinya. "Masalahku hanya satu, aku tak bisa melakukan itu."

Isakannya makin menjadi, aliran air asin sudah mengalir deras melewati pipi putih wanita didepannya. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat Hinata menangis seperti itu. Kembali ia gigit bawah bibirnya menahan perih di dadanya yang rasanya sesak.

"Berhentilah menangis." Tangan yang tadi berada diatas tangan Hinata menyentuh wajah didepannya, mengusap air mata yang masih setia menganak sungai. Berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dengan desisan menenangkan.

Mengecup bibirnya sebagai penenang yang sedari tadi Hinata masih belum bisa berhenti menangis. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Inilah kelemahannya, melihat wanita ini menangis adalah suatu kelemahan terbesarnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan liquid bening itu membekas dikedua pipi mulus wanitanya. Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh. Cukup dirinya saja yang merasakannya. Jangan Hinata.

Naruto juga tak bisa mengatakan masalahnya saat ini pada Hinata. Walaupun Hinata bisa saja membantu. Tapi ini masalahnya. Masalah yang ia buat sendiri, ia derita sendiri. Hinata tidak boleh merasakannya juga, seklipun ia memaksa.

"Naruto-kun, berbicaralah."

"Aku tak bisa!" Sakit! Dadanya sakit sekali mendengar suara sendu Hinata meminta penjelasannya. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi ini tidak adil!"

Didekapnya tubuh kecil tersebut, menyembunyikan aliran air matanya di bahu wanita itu. Tidak bisa menahan untuk menangis. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk ia hadapi sendiri.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Hinata."

Besok, mungkin adalah akhir untuknya.

.

.

.

**Plak**

Tamparan keras menolehkan wajah Neji Hyuuga yang diberikan oleh pamannya. Ia telah gagal membawa pulang Hinata dan membuat pamannya ini marah.

"Kau mempermalukan Hyuuga, Neji."

Setelah mendengar cerita Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa Neji menghentikan pencariannya terhadap Hinata dan memilih kembali, membiarkan penculik itu membawa Hinata. Hiashi Hyuuga langsung marah besar. Ia memarahi Neji atas kebodohannya yang membuat Sabaku membatalkan pertunangannya. Pesta berakhir dengan cacian dan makian para tamu undanga, mereka bilang sudah membuang waktu berada di pesta gagal tersebut. Mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga dengan kegagalannya. Walau ada yang beberapa bilang telah prihatin dengan musibah tersebut, Hiashi tahu. Itu hanya suatu cara mencari muka. Tidak penting.

Sekarang, ia harus menanggung malu. Pada Sabaku juga seluruh tamu undangan.

"Sialan! Sebenarnya siapa pelaku semua ini?!" Hiashi berteriak marah.

"Namikaze."

Satu nama keluarga yang membuat Hiashi cukup terkejut. Ia menoleh pada keponakannya─yang sudah ia angkat sebagai anak setelah adiknya meninggal, meminta penjelasan.

"Yang melakukannya Namikaze."

.

..

...

...

...

"_Dimana anakmu?"_

Kushina cukup kaget mendengar Hiashi Hyuuga menelphonenya malam begini, mencari anaknya. Untuk apa? Bukannya sekarang Hyuuga sedang mengadakan pesta atas pertunangannya dengan Sabaku. Untuk apa mencari Naruto?

"Untuk apa? Mempermalukannya, eh? Oh ya aku sudah tahu satu hal Hiashi Hyuuga."

"_Aku tak peduli!"_

Terkejut lagi mendengar teriakan pria ini. Ada apa dengannya?

"_Dimana dia?"_

"Heh, Hiashi kau membuang waktuku malam-malam begini hanya untu marah-marah tidak jelas dan mencari anakku. Tidak sopan. Aku kira kau orang terpandang." Ejek ibu beranak satu itu menyeringai.

"_Anakmu membawa kabur anakku! Dimana dia sekarang? Katakan! Sebelum aku menelphone polisi untuk menyeretnya ke penjara!"_

Untuk ketiga kalinya Kushina terkejut. Anaknya menculik Hinata? Naruto membawa Hinata? Bukannya tadi Naruto meminta ijin ingin menginap dirumah kakeknya karena merasa bosan dirumah? Dan bukannya Hinata akan bertunangan dengan putra bungsu Sabaku? "Apa maksudmu, Hiashi? Jaga ucapanmu!"

"_Malam ini anakku akan tunangan, dan acaranya pasti akan lancar jika saja anakmu tidak menculik anakku. Mengancam menggunakan senjata api. Heh, aku kira Namikaze tahu aturan. Tapi ternyata anaknya diizinkan menggunakan senjata api diusianya yang masih muda. Apa tidak takut pada negara. Yang lalu membawanya pergi. Kau puas?! Sekarang katakan dimana dia!? Jangan buang waktuku!"_

"Hah?" Tidak percaya. Mengapa Naruto melakukan hal itu?

Teringat kembali penjelasan Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mampir ke rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"_**Naruto dipukuli Neji saat itu, gara-gara dia menyukai Hinata. Dia kacau, tidak bisa bercerita pada siapapun karena takut. Sekalipun dengan tante Kushina atau om Minato. Akhirnya dia bercerita padaku. Semuanya. Dia sebenarnya bukan trauma pada Konoha, tapi takut jika akan bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga lagi. Akhirnya dia meminta pindah dengan alasan ingin bersama kakeknya. Naruto kebingungan selama ini, dia kalut, tersiksa. Dia masih mencintai Hinata, tapi juga trauma pada matanya yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu. Tapi ketika sudah mulai mencintainya, Hinata diambil kembali lagi. Oleh Neji. Hanya Hinata yang dia inginkan, tante. Dia sangat menyayanginya. Dia rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan kembali Hinata. Hingga membunuh sekalipun. Aku tak bisa membantu apapun, hanya sedikit. Mungkin. Tante, bisakah kau membantunya? Dia tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri."**_

Saat itu, ia menangis mendengar cerita yang sesungguhnya dari Sasuke. Sahabat Naruto. Ia telah mendapatkan sebagai keluh kesah Naruto dan menceritakannya pada Kushina. Penderitaan anaknya sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa anaknya harus menerima kisah cinta penuh masalah seperti ini.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya memberi tekad, ia harus bisa membatu anaknya sekecil apapun.

"Hiashi, dengar!" Suara wanita bersurai merah itu berubah tegas. Hiashi yang sedari tadi terus menggerutu dan menggeram kesal akhirnya mau diam. Mendengar apa yang ingin disampaikan nyonya Namikaze ini.

"Kau tahu, anakku menderita karena keponakanmu!"

Tanpa Kushina ketahui, Hiashi tersentak kaget. Apa maksud dari wanita ini. Ia diam menunggu.

"Anakku sudah menyukai anakmu sedari masih dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi dengan seenaknya keponakanmu memukuli anakku tanpa alasan yang jelas! Oh mungkin hanya karena anakku menyukai anakmu. Kau kira itu adil untuknya?"

Neji melakukannya? Hiashi tak percaya. Itu adalah suatu kebodohan. Kenapa harus melakukan hal tersebut. Karena menyukai Hinata?

"Keponakanmu membuat anakku trauma dengan daerah kelahirannya sendiri dan memaksa pindah. Kau pikir semua itu benar? Pikirlah, semua yang dilakukan anakku bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Mungkin jika Neji Hyuuga tak sebodoh itu untuk membuat anakku trauma. Ia sudah bahagia dengan anakmu. Pertunangan mereka tidak harus dibatalkan! Mereka berhak bahagia, bukannya harus menderita hanya karena keponakanmu. Dan kau!" Bentakan Kushina mengeras. Menekankan setiap kalimatnya. Ia sudah diujung batas kesabarannya menerima kenyataan anaknya.

"Kau egois Hiashi, keponakanmu apalagi. Alasan logis apa yang akan dikatakannya untuk keluarga kami? Minta maaf pun sepertinya tak cukup untuk mengobati penderitaan anakku. Dan kau pikir anakmu juga tak menderita?"

Hiashi menggigit bibirnya mendengar cerita wanita berambut merah itu ditelephone. Apakah Hinata juga menderita?

"Berfikirlah Hiashi. Jika kau memang menyayangi anakmu, ingin dia bahagia. Bukan hanya karena kebahagiaanmu saja. Apalagi demi perusahaan. Ingat tanpa anakmu, perusahaanmu juga akan jatuh!"

Kaget mendengar bentakan Kushina yang begitu tepat mengenai hatinya. Benar, tanpa Hinata ia tidak sanggup lagi hidup. Walaupun masih ada Hanabi. Sudah cukup istrinya meninggalkannya, jangan lagi.

"Biarkan anakmu bahagia."

Setidaknya, melihat anaknya bahagia pasti akan membuatnya bahagia juga. Ia ingin berubah, bukan ayah yang dingin, kejam dan tegas terhadap anaknya sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi ayah yang baik dikeluarganya.

'Maafkan ayah, Hinata.'

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sinar matahari kalai itu menyorot masuk ke dalam celah korden kamar tersebut. Mengganggu tidur nyenyak wanita bersurai indigo yang kini matanya berubah sembab. Semalaman ia menangis, bersama kekasihnya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang, tidak ada siapapun. Ia sendirian dikamar ini. Dimana lelaki itu?

.

.

"Ohayoo.."

"Ohayooo.. Hooaammzz.."

"Kau jorok Yahiko, menguapnya lebar _banget_!"

"Masalah?"

"Menjijikan."

Mata sapphiernya melirik pada kedua kakak angkatnya yang sedang bertengkar kecil itu. Melihatnya membuat putra tunggal Namikaze itu terkikik geli. Ternyata suasana rumah ini tidak berubah. Masih sama ketika ia masih kecil.

"Naruto?"

Ia menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil. Nagato, pria berambut merah─mirip seperti ibunya tampak menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto memperhatikan saudaranya.

"Dimana gadismu?"

Pertanyaan singkat dan terlihat mudah, tapi susah bagi Naruto. Ia tahu, setelah ini kakak angkatnya ini akan terus membrondolinya pertanyaan yang sungguh sangat ia hindari mengingat Nagato sangat pandai untuk memojokkan seseorang untk membicarakan semuanya. Cocok untuk menjadi tukang intergoasi.

"Dikamar." Hanya itu jawabannya sekarang, sembari tangan tannya terangkat untuk menyeruput kopi bikinan Konan.

"Kau meninggalkannya?"

"Hanya sebentar, aku akan kembali." Sahut Naruto tampak beranjak dari kursinya. Akan meninggalkan ruang dapur jika saja Nagato tak kembali bersuara yang membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah.

"Kau menghindari masalah ya?"

Tepat.

Rasanya, hanya beberapa pertanyaan bagi Nagato sudah bisa mengetahui apa yang menjadi beban seseorang. Dan sekarang Naruto menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Konan dan Yahiko berhenti bertengkar. Melihat kedua lelaki beda nama ini tampak serius. Suasana dapur berubah menjadi mencekam akibat aura Nagato dan Naruto keluarkan.

Hening menyelimuti sebelum Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya, "tidak."

"OHAYOOO!" Suasana yang tadinya sangat dingin berubah menjadi heboh begitu sang kakek memasuki dapur dengan teriakannya.

Nagato hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Yahiko dan Konan mengomeli kakeknya yang berisik ini. Naruto sendiri masih diam.

"Hoi!"

Naruto tersentak ketika pundaknya ditepuk, ia menoleh dan mendapati kakeknya tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman dengan gadis itu? Dia tidak keluar sama sekali dari kamar, sampai sekarang juga tidak turun?"

"Dia sedang lelah." Jawab Naruto singkat, malas berkata apapun.

Merangkul pundak Naruto dan tersenyum menggoda Jiraiya mulai berfikiran aneh-aneh. "Kau terlalu bersemangat melakukannya. Hahaha..."

Mata Naruto memincing, ia sudah mengira pikiran mesum kakeknya kumat dan perkataannya tadi mengunsur hal tersebut. Tidak kaget dengan sifat kakek berumur 60 tahunan ini.

"Oh ya, ibumu semalam menelephone kemari."

Dahinya mengerut, "Ibu menelephone? Untuk apa?"

"Dia hanya bertanya apakah kau ada disini, lalu dengan siapa. Itu saja. Lalu dia menyuruhmu untuk memulangkan gadis itu. Memangnya ada masalah apa? Kau menculiknya ya? Huooo tragedi cintaa... Sangat ironi sekali."

Sepertinya ibunya sudah tahu masalah ini, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah. Dan tepat ke arah Nagato, bisa ia lihat pandangan Nagato padanya penuh dengan selidik. Sudah diperkirakan, sepertinya Nagato sudah tahu. Walaupun tidak tahu masalah yang sebenarnya.

Naruto hanya menunduk menghindari pandangan aneh kakak-kakak dan kakek padanya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Ujar Naruto berjalan menjauhi dapur.

Meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan yang masih terpendam dari Nagato, Jiraiya, Nagato dan Konan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Naruto kenapa?" Konan bertanya, memecahkan kesunyian ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sahut Nagato bangkit dari kursinya. Berniat menuju kamarnya jika saja pintu depan tak terdengar ketukan. "Biar aku saja." Ujarnya menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

Disana, gadis bermata merah rubby yang wajahnya terbingkai kacamata berdiri dengan senyum manisnya. "Ohayoo.. Maaf pagi-pagi seperti ini mampir ke sini."

"Karin?" Senyum langka dari seorang Nagato terkembang, senyum yang hanya ditujukan pada sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, pria berambut coklat itu termenung dikamarnya. Menatap sendu selembar foto yang disitu terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum kearah kamera.

Jarinya bergerak mengusap kertas tersebut. "Masih ingatkah kau, Karin?" Ucapnya lirih.

Masih jelas ingatan tentang gadis ini di otaknya, saat-saat dimana masih bersamanya. Tertawa, bercanda bersama. Menumbuhkan perasaan yang menjadi sesuatu khusus baginya terhadap gadis tersebut.

Semua masih baik-baik saja sebelum sang gadis mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyukai lelaki lain.

"Aku menyukai Nagato, Neji. Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia itu pria yang baik, kan?"

Tangannya mengerat kesal, menahan sakit yang rasanya seperti mengiris hatinya. Inilah rasanya sakit hati ketika mengetahui gadis yang kita cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain.

Senyum yang biasanya membuat dadanya menghangat kini berubah menjadi hantaman keras, karena senyum itu bukan untuknya.

Ia terlambat. Dan harusnya seorang Neji Hyuuga sadar, ia sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan perasaannya hingga gadis yang ia cintai malah mencintai pria lain. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat menyatakannya. Menjadikan gadis itu adalah miliknya. Bukan diam saja, menunggu hingga gadis itu sendirilah yang mengatakan perasaannya pada pria itu. Saat itu juga, Neji dipaksa menelan beribu pil pahit secara bulat-bulat ketika dengan senang hati pria itu membalas perasaan sang gadis.

Karin, telah menjadi milik Nagato. Miliknya direbut orang lain. Berbahagia dengan orang lain. Perasaannya yang terpendam tidak akan pernah diungkapkan sampai kapanpun. Sampai nafasnya terhenti sekalipun.

"Karin.." Ucapnya lagi menatap foto ditangannya dengan pandangan sakit. Kenapa semua ini terjadi, adilkah baginya?

Dan pantaskah orang lain yang merasakannya?

Kenapa harus Naruto Namikaze dan Hinata Hyuuga yang merasakannya? Kenapa ia membiarkan kedua orang tak bersalah merasakannya juga? Memaksa mereka merasakan sakit yang Neji rasakan saat itu. Kenapa? Memang salah mereka apa?

Penyesalan tinggal penyesalan. Dan penyesalan selalu saja datang terakhir kali. Semuanya percuma.

Sekarang, ia harus tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Menebar bunga ketika orang lain sedang kesakitan atas ribuan pisau yang Neji tusukan pada masing-masing hati kedua orang itu.

Jahatkah ia? Kejam? Bukan dirinya yang kejam, dunia ini kejam. Takdir hidupnya yang bersalah.

Bukan dirinya!

Masih ingin mengelak? Neji Hyuuga?

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang direspon dengan geliatannya akibat gangguan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum menyambut, ia membantu Hinata bangun. Pasti masih sakit dibagian bawah, dilihat Hinata sempat meringis kesakitan lalu memegang daerah bawah.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto yang justru menyusupkan tangannya kebalik selimut dan mengusapnya. Membuat Hinata melenguh.

"Engh.. Naruto-kun, jangan.."

"Katanya sakit?" Sekarang usapannya semakin mengeras, lenguhan Hinata pun mengencang. Seringai mesum muncul diwajah tan tersebut.

"Akhh.. Sudah.."

Bermain sebentar tak apakan? Batin Naruto yang mulai merasakan kelembapan daerah intim Hinata. Ia menidurkan kembali Hinata lalu mencium bibirnya. Meredam desahannya ketika Naruto mulai menyusupkan satu jarinya ke lubang Hinata.

"Emmmpphh.."

Hinata tak bisa menolak dan memberontak, ia masih lemas pasca bangun tidurnya. Hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Naruto yang mulai menggerakan jarinya di dalam miliknya.

"Aaahhh.. Na-naruto-kun.." Desahan Hinata semakin menjadi ketika Naruto menambah jarinya di dalam lorong tersebut. Memaju mundurkan jarinya menggesek dinding hangat tersebut.

"Aahhnn.. Hentikanh.. Akhh.."

Dibuka selimut penutup tubuh Hinata yang masih polos, lalu menerjang kedua bukit kembar menantang didepannya. Meremas dan menghisap pucuk dada tersebut.

"Ugghh.. Su-sudah Naruto-kun.. Engh.."

Jari ketiga sudah Naruto masukan, bergerak bersama menggesek lubang Hinata sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk meremas dada besarnya dan mulut bekerja menghisap.

Serangan combo Hinata terima, membuat dirinya menggila dalam hitungan detik oleh kekasihnya. "Ahh.. Aaahh.. Akuhh.. Kelu-aaaaarrggghhh!"

Tetap menggerakan jarinya sekalipun Hinata sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya hingga merasakan lubang Hinata berhenti berkedut barulah Naruto menarik jari-jarinya dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengecup kening, kedua pipi Hinata dan diakhiri mencium bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi. Ayo mandi.." Ajaknya, namun wanita bersurai indigo yang masih terengah-engah akibat kegiatan paginya menggeleng lemah.

"A-aku masih lelahh.." Ujarnya mengatur nafas tak beraturan.

Naruto tersenyum lalu terkikik. "Aku gendong.." Menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Tidak mempedulikan teriakan menolak wanitanya sampai pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan sebelah kakinya.

Dan kita tidak perlu tahu kelanjutan apa yang mereka lakukan, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Apa yang Naruto lakukan cuman sebagai pengalih, bukannya dia ngga peduli. Pasti kebanyakan mikir setelah mbaca scene terakhir, 'ikh katanya lagi ada masalah malah ngisengin Hinata' Iya dia memang lagi kacau, tapi dia ngga nemuin pengalih masalahnya biar ngga terus-terusan mikir sama masalahnya jadi cari sesuatu yang bisa ngalihin masalahnya dan akhirnya nemu sang kekasih. Jadi wajar kan?

Karin? Kenapa saya masukin Karin? Karena saya ngefans juga sama Karin. Kenapa harus NejiKari dan NagaKari (singkatannya aneh) Aku terinspirasi sama salah satu temen yang suka NejiKarin, jadi ketularan.

Ne, Karin tuh ngga salah! Dia juga Uzumaki lho kaya Naruto dan banyak yang membenci Karin gara-gara Karin menyukai Sasuke. Bagiku wajar, apa salahnya menyukai seseorang sih? Karin juga yang selalu ada kalau Sasuke butuhin chakra, kenapa pada benci? Tanpa Karin, Sasuke cepet mete (baca: mati). So, dont judge by the cover. :v

Saya banyak ngomong XDD Gimana angst nya? Apakah saya harus mengakhiri ini dengan **SadEnding atau HappyEnding** ? Maaf ya bikin Naruto nangis, ngga gentle. :p Tapi itu tuntutan lho, bukan tuntutanku. Tapi tuntutan perasaan. Hayoo jujur, cowo yang suka nangis kalau ngadepin masalah berat sapa? dilihat masalahnya Naruto sekarang wajar-wajar ajah kan kalau dia nangis? Maaf juga kalau kemarin Lemonnya kurang kecut, aku ngga ahli. Kalau next chap gimana? XDD

Dan akhirnya saya ngga jadi bikin LAST CHAP karena masih sayang sama My Trauma :D Ada yang mau adegan itu diteruskan? Maaf ngga bisa bales review kalian. Beneran deh lagi ngga mood banget. == tapi review kalian aku baca kok.. Tenang ajah ^^. Jadi penyemangat aku.. Pokoknya aku sayang sama kalian :*

_Special Thanks to:_

**huddexxx69, Black market, kikiva-no, Dilaedogawa12, GazzelE VR, livylaval, Uzumaki 21, Cicikun, fazrulz21, Daehyuk Shin, joanhozuki, ypratama17, Yukori Kazaqi, orchideeumi, **Red devils, ShinRanxHaruHina, KyugaKagamane, angga, Ayzhar, elisiaLorento, amu, Guest, **Restyviolet, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, TheBrownEyes'129, haruhi tya, Hanamiru, ujhethejamers, **Guest,** Hyugauzumaki.**

Maaf kalau salah dalam penulisan nama dan kurang. Oh yaa :D Otanjoubi omedetou Kakashi-sensei :* Otanjoubi omedetou Otou-san. Iya dua lelaki ini tanggal 15 september kemarin ulang tahu ^_^

Boleh minta review lagi? Saran, kritik, konkrit dan sebagainya. Boleh kok Flame tapi jangan yang ehemalayehem.

Terima kasih ^^

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
